My baby charlotte
by imonlyhumansoimnotperfect
Summary: Alex is only 15 years old, but has a 4 month old daughter! She's sick of being called a 'slut' and judged just because of a mistake she made in her past.
1. 1 Sorry you had to see that

**Hey, so I'm really nervous about my first ever story on here. I've been writing for years but never shown anyone anything I've written, not even my parents, now that's low.**

**So think yourselves lucky, haha. **

**I know there's loads of tbr romance stories on here and It's not very original but whatever I'm still going to write it anyway because I'm stubborn like that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Tracy beaker returns characters except Alex.**

**Contains strong language **

**And I'm sorry for any of my stupid jokes I can't help it, feel free to cyber slap me.**

…**...**

I looked down at my 4 month old daughter's, beautiful face. It was covered in red blotchy patches from the cold air, but she still looked stunning.

I wish I could have given her a chance in life. Instead I've given her no shelter, ho home, no family, no friends and a 15 year old whore for a mother.

That's right, 15. Say you're worst I've heard it all. It was a huge mistake, but I don't regret it. If I used contraception I wouldn't of had my little charlotte. I guess I wouldn't of been homeless but I still don't regret it in anyway. Me and my stupid ex boyfriend got into a fight after we did it and he took my morning after pills off me and flushed them down the toilet, AND didn't even apologise, he just told me he never wanted to see me again, so I left. I found out I was pregnant a 5 weeks later.

I'm Alexandria McDonald, but call me that and I'll kill you, trust me I've killed a man before. Well not exactly but I've been close. Oh just call me Alex for Christ sake.

Like I said, I'm 15 years old, I have a daughter called charlotte, I'm homeless and have been since my mum and dad found out I was pregnant and threw me out.

I have brown eyes, freckles (mostly on my nose), long dark brown hair and I mean long, it reaches my knees, but at the moment it's horrible and greasy, but I'm not going to blab on about my hair.

"it's freezing" I whispered to myself as I rested charlottes head on my lap and pulled my jacket tighter around me. Her little eye lids fluttered and her intake of breath filled the silent night air, she looked full of life.

Me on the other hand. I felt as if I was about to pass out, I hadn't slept in 5 days. How could I sleep when I had charlotte to care for? It was fine when we stayed in that train station for a couple of months. I could sleep there but no, they had to close the fuckin' thing down!

The moon shone and reflected into a puddle on the floor by my feet. I stared at it until everything slowly became dark.

I woke to the sound of crying. Oh for fuck sake I must of fallen asleep. "shhh, shhhh charlotte please be quite" I rocked her back and forth until she became silent once again.

"she's hungry" a pissed man said with a laugh as he staggered by. "no shit, Sherlock" I replied and he spun round and gave me a death glare.

"don't speak to me like that you little slut" he spat as he walked away. I scoffed, 'slut' is that the best he could do? What a dickhead.

I rocked charlotte back and forth until she feel asleep again. The sun began to rise, hitting the treetops. I jumped up and started to walk in search of food.

Since I had a few pound coins in my pocket I properly could afford some milk for charlotte. You know the saying 'mum only feds after her children have been fed' well that's me.

I tried to enter 3 shops but they all said the same thing. "you can't come in here, you might upset our regular customers" or something on the line of that.

I ended up going into pound land. Not the classiest of places but I was able to buy a carton of milk, a babies bottle and a packet of crisps for me. I know younger babies are supposed to drink breast milk, but… I'm 15, and well I'm sort of scared to try it. Moving on from that subject before I die of embarrassment.

I asked the store if they could heat the milk up, they gave me a funny look but did so. I filled the bottle with the warm milk and let charlotte take little sips.

She seemed incredibly pleased with the taste of it, but this wasn't her first time drinking warm milk, but she hadn't eaten in a day. After I fed her I opened the packet of crisps and ate them in a flash, I traced my fingers around the empty packing making sure I took off all the salt from the edges.

Why do they give you a packet with only half the amount of crisps in there, it's totally a scam. I moved on from outside pound land since I was accreting a crowd of teenagers there, shouting abuse at me. I just rolled my eyes and acted like I didn't care about it all. While as charlotte started crying from all the noise.

One of the boys threw a empty can of coke and it hit me on the back of the head "great thanks for that you nod head" I screamed back at them as I walked off. They all ran back up to me, stopping me in my tracks. "awwww, what a cute baby, is she yours?" one of the guys asked me, trying to get charlotte out of my hands. "get off her!" I spat, gritting my teeth. He looked up at me. "or what, darling?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes at him. "get….off…..her…..now" I repeated. He let go with an idiotic smirk on his face.

I tried to step past them all but the guy stepped in my way. "come on honey, stay with me, we can make a second child" he said with a small wink. I was mentally and almost physically sick. This guy was about 20, at the youngest 17. I grinned and got an idea. I put charlotte in my left arm and put my right hand on his cheek, stocking it softly.

His face became hard and his tag along crew stopped laughing. I got as close to his ear as possible "not smirking now are we?" I mocked before kneeing him in his 'area'. he yelped in pain and fell to the floor. I took this chance to run as fast as I could away from them all.

I turned a corner and lent against a wall., panting out of breath. "sorry you had to see that" I whispered to charlotte before kissing her on her cheek.

**long or short chapters? I have loads more ideas but I didn't want to over load you guys with words. **

**Please review and give me feedback! **


	2. 2 The hospital

**Hi again, I'm so thrilled that people like my writing. It's boosted my confidence sky high! **

**BUT you see the thing is, is now I'm torn. Between who the chemistry should be between.**

**I can't decide between Rick or Liam (since both of them are my favorite characters along with Carmen :P) here's how the story would continue….**

**Rick: they would become really good friend's maybe even best friends. Alex would develop feels for him but won't admit it to herself. Etc. or**

**Liam: it would be a love/hate relationship. She would arrive at the dg and soon enough become more popular there than Liam and he gets really jealous. Etc.**

**Please help me out and say which one sounds more interesting/better, I have no idea.**

**Drama in This chapter**

…

I waited a few minutes to catch my breath before walking back down the street. I turned around every so often, my instincts kept telling me that the guys were following me.

Oh the joys of being homeless and having nothing to do. Mainly, I just walk around until its late enough for me to find a place to sleep. What fun my life is. It's better than having stupid adults thinking they know what's best about everything and planning out your whole life for you.

There's also the excitement of bumping into a police officer -the fun part is running away from them. Since most cops are old, they can't run very fast and just give up after a while.

I kept walking straight, not having a clue to where I was going. Did I care? Not in the slightest. I looked down to see charlotte's tiny mouth with a cute smile on it.

I looked up after I bumped into a hard chest. Wow it was almost like fate. "Excuse me young lady, but why are you out here all alone when you are supposed to be in school?" this guy was new, fitter maybe I didn't have a good chance to run this time, oh well. "Um well you see, the thing about that is…" my voice trailed off as I peered behind him. He turned around like I expected and I spun on my heels and took off.

"Get back here!" he shouted and he ran after me. I clung onto charlotte as tight as I possibly could and tried to run faster. But to my mistake I didn't see the women pulling out of her drive through. Only until I was a few seconds away from her.

My eyes widened as I saw her cherry red colored car, I dug my feet into the floor, trying to stop myself. My hands let go of charlotte and she flew out of my arms, hitting the floor with a thud. I tried to scream for her but I felt my body hit something hard and I also feel to the floor, with a bigger impact. The last thing I heard was a baby's cry and screaming.

"I think she's waking up" I heard an unfamiliar voice say. I opened my eyes but immediately shut them after a blinding light hit my vision. "What the Fu-" I was cut off by someone sarcastically clearing their throat. I laid onto my side, but hissed in pain and rolled back onto my back.

"Careful you're ribs are still repairing" what the fuck was this guy talking about? "Huh?" was I could manage to escape from my lips. He chuckled "I'll tell you the story later, you need to rest" my eyes were still closed at this point but shot open and I leaped out of the hospital bed. "Where's charlotte? Where's my baby?" I started to panic and run around the room uncontrollably.

"Calm down, she's fine!" the man stopped me from getting out the door. "She's in the maternity ward" I sighed with relief. "Well I want to see her" I replied trying to get past his muscular body. "You can see her after we've cheeked you over" he pushed me gently towards the hospital bed. I laid back down and closed my eyes. The sooner I get out of here the better.

"Okay, you're good to go, you've escaped with a bruised rib and a sprained wrist." He smiled warmly at me. I nodded in return and hopped out of the bed. "But, before you go…" the police man walked into the room with a mocking smirk on his face. Fan-bloody-tastic. "What now?" I asked with a tone of annoyance to my voice. "We need a chat" he replied, he sat down and patted the seat next to him.

I walked over and sat on the seat. "You see, you're only 15 years old" thanks for that Sherlock, I forgot my age when I was hit by that car! "And, well, you're way too young to be out and about on the streets by yourself." I know where this is going, don't say it, please! "We've selected a care home for you to enter" great, just fucking great! "No way am I entering a dirty care home, with dirty care kids!" he narrowed his eyes at me. He didn't seem in the mood to argue. "you're going and that's final" god, who does he think he is, My dad?

"What's going to happen to charlotte?" I asked, standing up with him. "She's going to be kept in the maternity ward for a couple of months, then we'll decided later" I nodded at a few words to show I was listening. He led me out of the room and gave me a plastic bag with a few spare pieces of clothes. I couldn't stay in my tatty jeans and what was meant to be white, top.

What kind of mental person would wear these clothes? They gave me pink jeans, yellow top and green sandals. I look like a rainbow attacked me! I walked out of the bathroom and the police offer gave me a grin. "You look cute" he said obviously trying not to laugh. This was my punishment for running away.

He took me outside the hospital, they wouldn't let me see charlotte. I saw a huge black car and 2 people standing outside it. "What whose funeral is it?" I asked the police officer. He laughed a little. "That's you're ride to your new home" _home?_ I will never ever call a care home my home. "so what's this shit hole called then?" I asked as we came face to face with the strangers. He laughed again. "You're a charmer, elmtree house." He replied pointing at the car.

…

**Thank you sooo much for reading, I think I'm obsessed with writing this story.**


	3. 3 The big entrance

**Thanks sooo much for you're support. This is the kind of thing that celebrities say but who cares so: 'I wouldn't be here with you all!' **

**So most of you said that you'd prefer the liam idea. Btw I have to agree with kayjay452, he's sooo hot. Like I said in my last chapter, I'm obsessed with this story. Actually in school it's all I plan and think about: what going to happen next etc. but at least I'm getting it done plus I have nothing else to do in my spare time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters a part from Alex.**

**Chapter three was written by me:P haha that rhymes. Sorry I'm quite happy at the moment.**

…...

I huffed deeply and threw myself into the back of the car. An oldish woman pocked her head through the front door. "you must be, Alexandria, yeah?" I imaged myself slapping her around the face for calling me by my full name, but instead I smiled sweetly and nodded. I might as well make them think im sweet and innocent so I can get away with things better, right?

She smiled back at me "I'm Gina and the other care worker talking to jack is mike, okay?" (jack being the police man) I nodded again, acting like I was listening. Which I partly was. She sat in the front and turned to face me, looking like she had the biggest Secret in the world.

"you're going to love it at elmtree, were like a little family" I raised an eyebrow. _Family? _who'd want to be part of a family with snotty care kids in it. Well whether I liked it or not I'd be one of them by the end of the day. Jack waved goodbye as the other care worker go into the drivers seat.

His body spun round and he faced me. "hello, I'm mike" I held in the urge to do a fake sarcastic yawn. I know you're name now, get that Pedal to the Metal! He started the car and we left the hospital grounds.

"we're here" Gina informed me. I rolled my eyes secretly. "great, it looks nice" I replied much as much enthusiasm as I could. I started at the giant house in front of the car, not noticing that the car had stopped and Gina and mike had got out. I heard a light tap on the car window.

Gina motioned her fingers for me to get out. I sighed and undid my seatbelt, getting out of the car. "welcome to you're new home" mike said while his arms swung out. I accidentally scoffed at this point. "something wrong?" he asked me, I slowly shook my head. "no I just think you're funny" wow, he actually believed me.

They opened the door for me and I walked inside, but as I walked in I tripped on the 'welcome' mat at the door. My head landed next to someone's shoes, but I turns out the whole house saw my entrance. How smooth. I looked up and saw the face of a girl around my age. "graceful" she said with a smile and held out her hand for me, I took her hand and pulled myself up. "thanks" I mumbled as I brushed myself down. Not the most common thing to do. "what was with the big entrance?" she asked me. I shrugged "first impressions are overestimated" I replied as I followed mike and Gina to a small room.

"take a seat, Alex" mike said sitting down at his desk, I guess it was. I sat down and sunk into the seat. "so where do I start?" he asked, was he actually expecting me to answer? "from the beginning?" that came out a little too sarcastic for his liking it seemed as he narrowed both eyes at me. "Alex, we all know about you're troubled past" I let out a sigh of relief. "well at least I don't have to act like a little pansy anymore" I replied with a smirk. I carried on, "so what _do_ you know about my past?" I asked him leaning towards the table. "we're not allowed to discuss one's pasts" he said, he looked pleased with himself.

"yeah, whatever, can I go now?" I asked, he nodded. "Tracy can show you the residents here" he said rubbing his forehead in the act of stress. "who the hell is trac-" I was cut of by a woman's voice "that would be me" said a young looking woman with straight black hair. I stood up and strode up to her. "cool, but instead of meeting some dumb care kids I need to go disinfect my hand since I touched one!" I spat before I barged past her and walked up the flight of stairs. No one followed me surprisingly.

I heard the sounds of gasps and voices, mostly people asking why I acted like the way I do. I found a room with the words 'bathroom' on it. I opened the door slowly just in case I was something that would mentally scar me, I crossed my fingers tightly, hoping that on one was in there, I'm not a perv! when I realized that no one was in there, I locked the door behind me and walked over to the sink, resting my arms on it. I suddenly burst out crying, I have a reason though. I've got a 4 month old daughter who I'm not allowed to see, so I think I'm allowed to let some tears out!

"ALEX!" I heard a voice yell into thin air. I rolled my eyes and wiped away my tears. "WHAT?" I screamed back. I heard them mumbled something under their breath. "GET OUT OF THAT BATHROOM NOW!" it was Gina, and man she could shout. "JUST FUCK OFF!" I replied as I punched the door, making it crack in the middle. "shit" I whispered to myself as I traced my fingers down the crack. "what was that?" Gina asked, I looked around to see if there was anything that I could use to cover it up with. "umm nothing" I said in a high tone, almost a singing voice. I clenched my fists in frustration as I couldn't see anything that would cover it up.

She groaned "I give up!" she screamed, then I presumed that she went back down the stairs. I opened the door as slowly and quietly as possible and peered around the corner. "hello" said a voice from nowhere. I screamed as loud as possible. There stood the whole house-again! They all seemed pretty annoyed with me, all I did was call them dumb care kids, what's the big deal? "I think we need to finally meet properly" said that girl who helped me up. I spun on my heels and headed for the bathroom again, but I was grabbed by my hood and pulled up against the wall.

…

**Who knew how violent the dg kids could be, egh? :D **


	4. 4 tuff girl act

**Hey guys, I've had a lot on my mind at the moment so hence the late update plus I've had pretty bad writers block, but hey at least I have actually updated! **

**Whoa, 22 reviews :D that's just epic. **

**Okay, so I'm trying to write this while watching 'Notting hill' (what a film!, 'chicks love grey' I love to quote things from movies! Anyway…) so it might be a little off.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters form Tracy beaker returns, sadly ****L**

…**...**

I glared at the eyes staring back at me, and pushed the boy's hands off my shoulders. "what the fuck?" I yelled as I put both my hands up in a self defence way. The hall way became full of laughter. I put a confused expression onto my face as they still carried on laughing. I cleared my throat to make them stop and the hall way soon became silent again.

"oh sorry, but we were only joking" The boy said. "I'm Johnny" he said with a slight wave. "umm yeah, what's up?" I replied, still a little confused. "I'm tee!" a little blonde haired girl said with a little jump. I nodded "mind if I call you Blondie?" I asked, she giggled a little. "I like it!" she said with another little jump. By this point I felt like backing away in disturbance. She giggles ever so slightly.

"yeah, moving on, I'm Elektra" I smiled at the girl standing face to face with me. "oh thanks for helping me up" I said as she walked back into the mess of children. "I'm frank" a boy who could really speak clearly, But I who's' to judge right, it doesn't make him any different from me. I gave him a toothy grin "hey" I replied, these kids didn't seem half bad, maybe I was wrong about care kids.

"I'm Carmen" said a girl as she waved fully at me. I waved back "cool". she backed away and whispered something to tee. I looked around to see if there was anyone I haven't met, there was a boy, writing in some sort of note book. I walked up to him, but he didn't look up from his little notebook.

I bent down to see what he was writing. "I'm not rude!" I argued to him, he snapped the book shut and looked at me. "you called us all 'dumb care kids'" he quoted as he opened his book and looked into it. I cleared my throat again. "well, I was angry" I replied, I looked over his shoulder and saw he wrote 'get's aggressive when angry' I rolled my eyes. "and you are?" I asked, a little annoyed with his judgement.

He closed the book again. "Gus, you're tour guide for today" okay, am I in some sort of mental care home, what was this boy talking about. "my tour what?" I asked, even more confused, Carmen came and skipped up to me. "he gives all new people a tour of the house" she whispered into my ear. I nodded at her and mouthed a 'thank you' to her, she nodded back. "okay, when's this tour?" I asked, he scribbled something down again, and looked back up in a flash. "in 10 minutes and 34 seconds….. 33, 32, 31" I cut him off after getting even more annoyed. "I get it" I said with the most fakest of smiles ever.

Suddenly a cuddly giraffe was lifted in front of my face and blocked my view. I smiled at the little toy in front of me "this is jeff" a little blonde haired boy said, grinning with stars in his eyes. I smiled in return "hello, jeff, and you're name is?" I asked the little boy as I patted the toy's head. "Harry" he said as he patted 'Jeff's' head, copying my actions. I let out a small laugh and his cheeks turned a bright red from embarrassment.

My eyes glanced to a boy who stayed silent in the corner, he had been staring at me since I was pushed into the wall, his eyes hadn't moved since, but they weren't very friendly, he was glaring at me. "umm, can I help you?" I asked him, he blinked and his glare got deeper. He was probably close to burning a hole in my soul, no doubt. "no" he snapped. He walked away, into a room and slammed the door behind him.

"he's liam O'Donovan, just ignore him, nearly all of us do" Elektra said with a smirk. I nodded still wondering what I did to him to make him hate me at first sight. "is he always like that?" I asked, she shook her head straight away, "actually normally he's the life of the party" that made me feel even worse, so he was moody because of me?

We all carried on talking, until Gus said the tour was due. He took me round the whole house and then showed me the garden, my favourite part of the whole house peaceful, private and it just feels so safe. I got bored after about 10 minutes of it all so I just zoned out. "wow, that was really interesting" I told Gus as we finished touring the house. He smiled proudly and walked off in a hurry. I rolled my eyes. God people hear wasn't hard to convince.

I wondered back to the living room and heard all the kids talking. "she's so cool" Blondie said, the others all agreed. "she's only a girl, not a celebrity" liam said with a big groan at the end. I glared through the door at him. Well it was obvious they were talking about me. "stop being such a moody pants" Carmen said with a giggle. "you all act like she's murdered someone, I'm telling you this 'tuff' girl act is a lie" he replied. I smirked at his comment. A lie? And what 'tuff' girl act?

I had made my mind up, I hated this liam O'Donovan boy, he was stuck up, annoying and just plain rude! And I had no plan to get involved with him or his life while living here in elm tree, I'll just ignore him and stay out of his way, there wasn't any reason I had to get to know him at anyway. I'll show him my full tuff girl act!

…..

**I was so excited for this chapter because liam comes into it and the plot can begin:P, if you have any idea on how Alex and liam can really get on each others nerves, no matter how random! **


	5. 5 Cupcakes and cheese

**N'awwwwwww :') thanks for the lovely reviews, this would have been up a lot sooner but my annoying little sister wanted me to look at photo albums with her- mainly just so she can laugh at me. **

….

I walked into mikes office again. He sighed, "yes, Alex?" he asked. I smiled and closed the door behind me. "Okay, which one of these loser kids am I sharing a room with?" I asked. Sitting on the edge of his desk. He sighed and put his cup of coffee down. "Alex, you're going to have to be a lot kinder to the kids in here" He said as he lent back on his chair. I nodded, though I wasn't listening. "So, which one?" he took a sip of the coffee and I tapped my foot impatiently. "We've all decided that you're too aggressive to share a room."

I smirked a little. But my smirk disappeared when I thought about something. "What so you're sending me to another care home, please no, I'll do anything" he took another nervous sip of his coffee. I gulped, I hated silence it's like a way of telling someone bad news without talking to them. "Mike, I'll do _anything_ to stay here. I maybe act like a total prick towards them but I actually get along with everyone here…..except for that Liam kid." His eyes lit up a little. "I'll make a deal with you, you try to act civilized with everybody, even the care workers then I'll let you stay, deal?" I stood there for a moment, thinking about the offer I just got. Well it was here or some other skanky care home. "Deal" I replied hoping off his desk.

"So who's the lucky person?" I asked rubbing my hands together. He placed his cup down again. "You can have sapphire's old room, a room to yourself" I punched the air in victory. "Yes!" I screamed, mike just glared at me.

I nodded and ran out of his office, knocking someone off balance and making them hit the floor. "Oh sorry!" I said putting my hand over my mouth. "Watch it!" he snapped, I rolled my eyes. Of course, Liam. "Actually I take that sorry back" I replied with an irritating wink.

He glared at me and stood up. "Whatever" he mumbled. I rolled my eyes and began to walk but turned around. "It's not a 'tuff girl act' you know" I said as I did the hand gesture. He nodded sarcastically. "You better enjoy this time of popularity, because I'm the master of this house" he replied while walking off. I scoffed, what a jerk!

I'll show him who's more popular. I walked into the kitchen and saw Tracy. "Tracy can I make some cupcakes?" she beamed at me, Looking excited. "Sure, I'll get the ingredients, how many?" she asked. I placed an evil look on my face when she wasn't looking "11 please" I said with a grin. No way was I making a cupcake for HIM!

We finished making them in no time and we put some chocolate icing on them. "EVERYONE, WE HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU!" Tracy yelled up the stairs, soon enough the kitchen became full. "Yes, cupcakes! Thanks Tracy" Johnny said with a smile. "It's not me it's Alex" she replied, there were thank you's coming from all directions. I handed a cupcake to Blondie, Carmen, Johnny, Gus, Elektra, frank, harry, Tracy, mike, Gina and one for myself. There was a loud "HEY" coming from the back of the room. We all turned and saw Liam, his arms folded tightly.

"Where's mine?" he asked me, all eyes were on me, most of them were amused. "Oh sorry Liam I must have forgotten about you" I said with a hint of a laugh. He stormed over face to face with me. Then leaned in "cupcakes, is that the best you could do?" he whispered, he leaned out and winked the exact same wink I did to him. Now that's irony.

We all finished our cupcakes. Mika _made_ me share mine with Liam, Liam loved it so I may have 'accidently' slapped him across the face leaving a red glowing mark. Well he deserved it; he ate most of the cupcake the fat pig. I nodded at the thank you's I got. "You're the best, Alex" blonde said as she hugged me. I shot a smirk to Liam and he rolled his eyes. I guess I liked winding him up too much. I finished clearing up and headed up to my room. But I was followed by Elektra.

"You know you'll have to do better than that, he's Liam for crying out loud." She said as she pointed to his bedroom door. I shrugged "I'll think of something" I replied. She nodded. "He will get you back you know" she said, I nodded with a grin "can't wait" I said, we both giggled and grinned.

I settled in after a few more days, luckily I think Liam had forgotten about the cupcake thing. It had been 3 days since it happened. But I tried kept my distance just in case. He was like a ninja though; where ever I was he'd pop up in the background. I've cheeked myself out for tracking ticks or anything like that. "ALEXANDRA!" Gina screamed up the stairs. I pocked my head out the door "I didn't do it" I yelled back. Just as I was about to walk down stairs I saw a smirking Liam walking up to me. "You're in trouble" he sang. I glared at him. "What did you do" I asked nervously. He tapped his nose and walked into his bedroom.

I slowly walked down stairs and gasped at the sight of the house. Everything was covered in squirted cheese, in the shape of my name. I gritted my teeth as Gina came up to me. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS" she screamed. "What? IT WASN'T ME IT WAS THAT _THING_ LIVING UP THERE!" I yelled at her. We devolved a crowd of kids and also Tracy. "Don't you think it's strange that I would write my own name?" I asked throwing my hands in the air, and sighing.

She shook her head a little "clean it up, NOW!" she replied as she walked off mumbling something. I turned around and stormed to Liam's room. I heard the sound of his laughing as I opened the door. He was sat there holding his stomach from laughter. I frowned, "YOU!" I yelled as I pointed a finger at him. "ALEX, I SAID CLEAN IT UP!" Gina screamed I groaned and turned back to face Liam. "Don't worry. I'll get you back" I said as I walked down stairs ready to clean the entire house. stupid liam!

….

**Thanks for reading! **


	6. 6 getting caught

**So a lot of you sort of guessed the next chapter- it's about Alex and Charlotte, not as much as I would like but I don't want to jump into anything.**

…

"what the hell do you mean she's up for adoption? She's _my _baby!" I yelled down the phone I held to my ear. His voice shook with nervousness. "well- you-u see, you're too young-g to look after her" he replied as he left out a huge breath. I rolled my eyes and held in my screams. "she's my baby girl and I'm coming to see her!" I yelled back, he jumped at the tone of my voice. "thanks for nothing!" I yelled again as I slammed the phone down causing it to brake. "oh for fuck sake" I whispered to myself.

"everything, okay?" Gina asked me as she entered my room. I shook my head, unsure of what to do. "why, what's wrong?" she asked me, as she sat down on the bed and let me lean into her. "they wont let me see her" I whispered into her chest holding back the urge to burst into tears, I sniffed quietly, blanking out everything around me.

She pulled me closer to her. "Alex, you're only 15, you have you're whole life ahead of you, do you really think you could take care of her with everything else to worry about?" I shrugged stubbornly. To be honest this wasn't making me feel any better, if anything worse. "Gina, can I be alone please?" I asked her pulling away from her body. She nodded and left the room without another sound. I put my face into my pillow and begin to sob softy so no one could hear me.

What if Gina was right? What if I was too young, I am only 15 and I have school, exams, a job, money and everything else to worry about, but charlotte needs me. I can't let her end up with some stupid stuck up family that wont let me see her.

I've made up my mind. I'm going to get her, tomorrow, I'll pack today and tomorrow night I'll get her and leave.

**-the next night-**

**I was ready. I had food, water, clothes and money, Johnny wont miss £50. I hopped out of my bed and let my shoes hit the floor with a quiet bang. I sighed and opened the door of my bedroom. The corridors were empty, the lights were off and everything looked so creepy. As I took a first step I felt something hit my ankle and I fell to the floor, this time with a loud bang. There were screams and mumbles coming from downstairs. Everyone appeared at my feet. "you do fall over a lot, don't you?" Elektra said with a grin as she helped me up, again! I nodded biting my tongue in anger. I spotted liam, smirking in the among the crowd, I turned to look at what made me fall. a piece of rope. How original…**

"**where were you going?" Tracy asked, narrowing her eyes at my bag. I gulped. "um, nowhere, just some clothes I need to wash" I replied with a smile. She nodded sarcastically and held out her hand for the bag. I sighed and placed it into her hands. She opened it and gave me a stern look. "what's all this?" she asked. I shrugged and looked down at my feet. She took out the roll of cash. "hey, THAT'S MINE!" Johnny yelled and snatched the money out of Tracy's hands. **

"**my office, Alex" mike said as he walked off. I followed him and Gina. "what's going on Alex, why are you bottling everything up?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes and shrugged again, playing with a strand of my hair. "you don't care, I know you don't" I replied putting down the piece of hair.**

**After 5 minutes of silence, mike and gin agave up and let me out of his office. Apparently I was grounded for 4 weeks. Great, 4 weeks of staying in my room feeling sorry for myself. I wondered up the stairs and hopped over the piece of string that no one had thought to move. I locked the door behind me and started to plan my next escape route.**

**I was interrupted by a knock at my door. "no one's in" I replied sighing and leaning back on my chair. "just open up the fucking door!". I gritted my teeth at Liam's voice behind the door. I walked up to the door slowly. "ow!" I yelled as I banged my leg on my table.**

**I heard his faint laugh from behind the door. I took a deep breath trying to keep my anger down and opened the door. He walked in without question. "yes liam, you can come in" I said sarcastically. He gave me a smile and sat on my bed. "who do you think you are?" I asked raising my voice with every word. He smirked a little. "liam O'Donovan" he replied cockily. I glared at him with hate in my eyes. **

"**you ruined everything, I was this close to getting her back!" I yelled making hand gestures. He narrowed his eyes at me. "getting who back?" he asked smirking more. "what, your little family, your mummy and daddy?" I mocked. I looked away from him, hiding the tears fighting to escape from my eyes. **

"**awwww do you miss your perfect life?" he said getting up and laughing. Tears now spilled out of my eyes now. "shut up" I whispered. He carried on laughing and sung a made up song about a family. "SHUT UP!" I screamed. He stopped laughing and cleared his throat. I wiped my eyes ran my fingers through my hair. "get out" I mumbled. He walked out straight away. **

**I laid on my bed and muffled my head into my duvet. I was defiantly getting out of this dump- tonight. Nothing will stop me. No one will stop me, I will see charlotte.**

…

**OMG did you see the last episode of tbr? I cried my eyes out :'( and Richard wasn't in it! How dare they not let him in it D: **


	7. 7 Please Elektra

**Cookie05: yeah, it was good but really depressing, I would recommend to watch it if you can. **

**This was going to be up yesterday but some shit (pardon my language) went down in my school and my mind was on other things, I'm really sorry**

**Warning: sexual offence scenes that may offend some people**

…

I waited until everyone was asleep again. It was about 3am now. Still dark about but I didn't have much time to escape and get Charlotte. Fuck getting clothes all I need is money. I opened my door hoping it doesn't creek. I walked down the stairs into Johnny's room. His room was silent apart from his soft breaths. I smiled at the roll of money he held tightly in his hands

I walked over to him and took a torch of his desk. I replaced the money with the torch. He rolled over so he was facing his wall, I sighed with relief as I tip-toed back out the room. As I walked down the stairs and reached the front door. My hand hit the handle and I froze, not able to make any movements.

'Just go Alex!' I thought to myself. But something was stopping me, telling me to stay here. I pushed away all the wonders of what was going to happen to me and opened the front door. I gasped as the cold air hit my bare face.

I pulled the top of my shirt so I stretched and kept more warm air as I closed the front door. "Goodbye elm tree house" I whispered as I dragged my feet across the hard, stone ground.

Town was different at night, quiet, peaceful. Yet creepy and the air felt full of hateful passion. The floor was covered in dampness since it had been raining a couple of hours ago. I walked down a familiar road and saw a group of teenagers walking towards me.

I rolled my eyes as I recognized the group.

-flashback-

_I tried to step past them all but the guy stepped in my way. "come on honey, stay with me, we can make a second child" he said with a small wink. I was mentally and almost physically sick. This guy was about 20, at the youngest 17. I grinned and got an idea. I put charlotte in my left arm and put my right hand on his cheek, stocking it softly._

_His face became hard and his tag along crew stopped laughing. I got as close to his ear as possible "not smirking now are we?" I mocked before kneeing him in his 'area'. he yelped in pain and fell to the floor. I took this chance to run as fast as I could away from them all._

-end of flashback-

I took a deep breath and carried on walking. Keeping my head facing the floor. As they passed me on of them stood in my footpath, blocking me-for the second time.

"don't I know you" the one who 'harassed' me last time asked. I held my breath so I could smell his alcoholic breath. "no" I said sternly. He smirked "I'm sure I'd remember a pretty face like yours" he said whilst pulling me by the waist closer to him.

I closed my eyes as his breath hit every inch of my face. One of his friends chuckled. "hey Joe, it's that girl with the baby" he said pulling my head up by my hair. I hissed at the sharp pain in my scalp. 'Joe' smirked. "oh yeah, I knew I remembered you" he said stroking he skin of my neck as his friend still had hold of my hair.

"how about it then, how are you going to repay me for causing me such pain" he whispered in my ear again. I gritted my teeth. "don't touch me" I yelled hoping someone was around to hear my cries. He chuckled "still stubborn I see" he said just before he leaned in to kiss me.

I made a disgusted face and before his lips touched mine I spat in his face. He staggered back and wiped his face. "you little whore" his friend yelled while pulling my hair more. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't cry in pain.

"hey, hey, hey" 'Joe' said as he pulled the guys hand of my hair. I let a sigh of relief and rubbed my head where I still felt the sharp pain. 'Joe' whispered something to all of his friends and they smirked at me.

He walked over to me and started stroking my thigh. I shut my eyes tightly, knowing what was coming next. He unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down to the floor. I shut my eyes tighter, waiting for it to be over.

"HEY!" a familiar voice screamed out. I opened my eyes in hope. "shit, run!" they all shouted and ran off in a flash, I pulled my jeans back up still shaking. The person ran up to me and hugged me before I could see their face.

"are you okay?" Elektra, I nodded in the huge and let silent tears fall down my cheeks. That was without a doubt the most scariest time of my life. She hugged me tighter before letting go.

I wiped the tears, embarrassed. "everyone's worried sick about you, mikes organized a search party" she said, I looked down at the floor shamefully. "what were you thinking?" she asked as she dragged me by the wrists. I dug my heels into the floor stopping her from taking me any further. "I can't go back, not now" I said. She looked at me like I was crazy. "umm Alex if you didn't notice the streets aren't safe at night!

I glanced at her watch '6am' I grinned. "it's not night" I replied still grinning. "please Elektra, I can't go back hen I'm this close to getting her back" I pointed to the direction of the hospital even though it was still an hour away. "you know mike would kill me if I let you go" she said as she seemed undecided. I nodded "don't tell him, please Elektra, please" i pleaded with my hands in a sweaty fist. She looked at the floor. "I'll give you 20 seconds to get out of the street" she said still looking down.

I smiled and hugged her as tight as I could. "thank you" I whispered before running off down the street.

Finally I was going to see my charlotte, and we'll be together again!

…

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow, promise!**


	8. 8 Alex is back!

**Hello! Happy Tuesday everyone, and happy birthday to any random person who's birthday it is :D**

…

I looked up at the building in front of me and stood up straight as I entered it. "Charlotte McDonald, please" I said as politely as possible to the woman behind the desk. She smiled and looked at her computer.

Her smile disappeared. "Honey, she was discharged and sent to willow care home 2 days ago" she replied. My face flushed with disappointment, anger and sorrow.

"And where would that be?" I asked rubbing my hands on my jeans. She looked at her computer again "London sweetheart" I felt my head start to sweat. "L-l-london?" I repeated. She nodded with pit.

I sat there, my head in my hands. I was now stuck. I can't go to London and get charlotte back I couldn't use Johnny's money and plus London's a dangerous place, but I can't go back to elm tree, they'll kill me. Childish I know, I'm not scared of adults their all the same but if I go back it's like I'm giving up on charlotte.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" an old woman tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up and shook my head. "Thank you" she said as she sat down next to me.

I put my head back into my hands. "waiting for your boyfriend?" the woman asked. I looked up and raised a brow at her. She smiled "I guess not" she replied. I nodded sarcastically.

"so whats wrong, you're young you shouldn't be so moody" she said elbowing me playfully. I smiled a little. "you'd be the same if you had to live my life" I replied giving her a half smile.

She rolled her eyes "so what's wrong?" she asked, I looked at the floor for a second. Should I trust this woman?

"well, I got pregnant, my mum and dad kicked me out and I lived on the streets with my daughter, charlotte, they found me on the streets I got sent to some care home which I surprisingly liked but I called the hospital, they said that charlotte would go up for adoption, I came here to find her and now they've sent her off to some stupid care home in London, I just don't know what to do anymore!" I cried quite loudly.

She put a comforting arm around my shoulder and stroked my back softly. "kid, you know that life is sometimes hard and there will be times when you just want to give up, but don't ever give up, keep fighting and time will heel everything" she said as she stood up.

I smiled at the little speech she just said. "what are you waiting for, go get your kid back" she yelled walking away. I smiled and wiped my eyes, standing up. I knew what to do.

I knocked on the door, kicking my feet against the floor. Finally someone opened and gasped at the sight of me. "oh my god Alex, are you okay?" I smiled at Blondie's reaction. "MIKE ALEX IS BACK!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly everyone rushed to the door to greet me. "Guys, I haven't been gone that long" I said with a laugh. Mike, Gina and Tracy ran up to the door, their faces looked shocked, angry and relieved at the same time.

"ALEX, what were you thinking? You weren't thinking were you, you could have been killed" mike yelled at me. I rolled my eyes. "well I wasn't!" I yelled back, annoyed. Gina gave me a death glare. "and taking Johnny's money" she yelled at me.

I got out the money and threw it at them. "THERE TAKE YOUR MONEY, AT LEAST I HAD THE GUTS TO COME BACK IN THE FIRST PLACE!" I screamed at them. Everyone seemed to take a deep breath at this point.

"look, Alex you can't just go off like that" mike said gesturing me in. I walked in. maybe a smart person would of stopped yelling and settle down but not me, I'm not normal and I was still pissed at everyone.

"STOP ACTING LIKE I'M THE BAD GUY1" I screamed at mike. His fists clenched tightly. I calmed myself down. I needed to stop yelling if mike was going to do me this favour.

"mike…" my voice trailed and I looked down at my feet sheepishly. His fists unclenched. "what?" he asked, still snappy but not yelling. "could you drive me to London?" I mumbled. I must be out of my mind if I thought he was actually going to drive me there.

Everyone looked at me the same way Elektra did when I asked her to get me go. He laughed a little. Not your genuine laugh, the type of laugh a murder would do before he kills you.

"no, no, no, no and NO" he replied walking. I felt flushed and angry again. "WHY FUCKING NOT, WHY ARE ADULTS SO ANNOYING1" I screamed before pushing past everyone.

I stormed up to my room and flopped onto my bed. I took my pillow and screamed into it. "stupid mike, stupid life, stupid me!" I whispered as I laid back and placed the pillow over my head. There was a quiet knock at the door. "fuck off" I answered.

The door opened and I heard foot steps coming towards me. I sat up. "are you deaf?" I asked throwing the pillow at my visitor. "nice way to treat the Peron who's going to help you" they said with a sly grin.

I rolled my eyes. "Liam, why would _you _help _me_?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. He shrugged "well I always wanted to go to London" he replied. I stood up and picked up the pillow. "and whats the catch?" I asked.

He chuckled a little. "no catch" he replied as I placed the pillow back on my bed. I smirked and sat back down. "look I swear I'm not messin'" He said holding both his hands up.

I nodded "I'm listen…"

…

Whahahahahahah I 3 cliff hangers :D


	9. 9 start from scratch

**Heyyah, so I have no news, at all so I'll just blabber on like normal so blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah;)**

…

He smiled and sat next to me on my bed. "so if I pay for us both to go to London, you ca go for what reason you want, I'll go my way and the rest is history!" he said putting his arms behind his head.

I frowned. "Wait, you're expecting me to stay in London?" I asked, as my mouth dropped open. He nodded and stood up. "Not backing out are we?" he said grinning. I shook my head. "Course not!" I replied shakily.

He grinned. "Meet me at the front door tonight at 12" he said before walking out. "Liam-" I sighed and collapsed onto my bed. I can't believe he expects me to stay in London all by myself. I'm a 15 year old girl, well at least I'll see charlotte. So that will be 3 nights in a row I'll have run away, boy aren't I a joy?

I got up off my bed and wondered down to the kitchen and smiled at the toast that sat on the table. "Hello Alex, have you cooled down now?" Tracy asked giving me an annoying smile. I smiled sarcastically back. "yes, Tracy-wacy" I said in a kiddie voice. She rolled her eyes. Clearly she hadn't' 'cooled down' yet.

I sat at the table between tee and frank. Elektra came strolling in and glared at me. "What's wrong" I mouthed at her. She scowled. "Fuck off, whore" she mouthed back. I glanced over at everyone; they all seemed to be glaring at me, aside from Liam who was too busy wolfing down his toast.

"Okay, I give up, what have I done wrong?" I asked putting my piece of toast down. They all jumped but carried on glaring. "Because of you, none of us are allowed to go into town without an adult, idiot" Elektra snapped.

I scoffed "it's not my fault" I replied. Everyone mumbled something under their breaths. "Why couldn't you just stay here and hack it like the rest of us!" Johnny yelled. I groaned. "Will you all stop being so pathetic?" I yelled as I stood up. "God, s'no wonder why people say care kids are whacked up!" mike and Gina came in.

"What is going on here?" Gina screamed. You know the scream. I rolled my eyes "perfect timing like usual!" I said sarcastically. Mike shook his head in disapproval. "Alex, my office now" he said as he walked out the room.

I dragged myself along to his office. "Tell me what's going on charlotte" I smirked and sat on the edge of his desk. "Why do you care?" I asked making a moment of silence between each word. He sighed "Alex, it's my job and I want to help you"

I started to chew on my gum. If I told a random stranger, I can tell mike. "Well charlotte my baby yeah, she's been sent to London to some shitty care home and I really need her back just in case some mental freak tries to adopt her"

I stood up and started to pace around the room. Mike smiled a little. "Alex, maybe this is for the best. You're still a child and charlotte would have a loving family" I rolled my eyes and stopped pacing. "I knew you wouldn't understand. I don't want her to have some stranger looking after her, I gave birth to her so I should look after her!"

I walked around again. My legs were now getting tired and I was getting dizzy. "Forget it" I said as I walked out. I bumped into someone on my way out. "Watch it!" I yelled then rolled my eyes. "are you stalking me, Liam?" I asked crossing my arms.

He chuckled "actually, since everyone is in a mood with you and I just stuck up for you now they all hate me too" he replied leaning agents the wall. i raised my left eye brow. "You stuck up for me, why?" I asked.

He grinned "well Elektra said you were a lying little slut, so I said you're not that bad. Then everyone started yelling at me calling me a kiss ass" he said shrugging. I smiled a little. "Thanks" I mumbled awkwardly.

"No problem" he mumbled back. "So you still up for tonight?" he asked rubbing his hands together. I smirked "why, what you planning" I said still smirking. He shut his mouth tightly then grinned along with me. "anyway" I mumbled to fill the awkward silence.

We both nodded then walked to the living room together. "Alex and Liam sitting in a tree" Elektra started singing. I rolled my eyes. "Don't be pathetic " I snapped. She stood up and stormed out. "Well done, she'll be moody all day now" Carmen said keeping her eyes on the TV. I sighed and walked out. Liam running after me on my heels.

"Hey, wait up" he shouted as he tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and groaned. "Liam, I know you'd rather be in there with all them lot, than here bored with me" I said turning back around and walking off again.

"Look, maybe we should start from scratch?" he asked running up to me again. "You really want to hang around with me?" I asked surprised. He nodded and smiled. We walked upstairs into my room and sat on my bed. "so, I'm Alex, I'm 15 years old and I cause a lot of trouble." I said shrugging along with it. He chuckled.

"Liam O'Donovan, 15 and I cause a lot of trouble too" he said copping my shrug. I giggled and playfully pushed him

..

sorry it's short but I'm in school and I have no time left! :S


	10. 10 the great escape

**YEAHHH it's the holidays, awesome 2 weeks of none stops mentalness! And 2 weeks ****of writing:P I hope everyone has a good holiday**

…

Me and Liam carried on hanging out for the rest of the day,. We both had loads of fun, but I was nacked after. I had already packed for tonight, but of course liam was still waiting to pack, probably just can't be assed.

I took my earphones out as Liam tapped me on the shoulder. "Yeah?" I asked. He pointed towards the clock. I turned to face it.

11:30pm, half an hour before we leave this place forever. "Operation get out of this shit hole is almost in action" I giggled but rolled my eyes along with it. He smirked and nodded with dignity.

"Wow, good code name, that's not obvious" I replied sarcastically. He popped his collar. "My brilliant thinking skills" I face-palmed myself, maybe a little too hard. "Oh my god!" he yelled as he burst into fits of laughter. "What?" I asked getting up and walking toward the mirror.

My mouth dropped open as I saw the giant red mark on my face. "Oh shit!" I yelled, I started to fan my face so the redness went down. While Liam held his stomach in pain from laughter. "it's not funny" I yelled as I threw one of my pillows at him then turning back toward the mirror.

He carried on laughing. "GET TO BED!" Gina screamed up the stairs. I did the zip the lip thing and sat back down on the bed. "liam you really need to pack!" I stressed. He shrugged and relaxed back to his usual 'I don't care' slouch. "yeah, yeah I don't need anything from 'ere" he said with a sigh.

I let out a single laugh. "your such a dick at times" he put on a fake hurt look and held his heart. "that hurts" he said while curing over and pretending to cry into my lap. I slapped him across the head lightly and he shot up and glared at me. I winked at him and started to quietly laugh.

Minutes later, I pointed to the clock that now red, 11:50. Wow we spent 20 minutes of our life acting like idiots. He nodded and walked silently out of my room. I sighed and looked around my room.

No matter how much I hate to admit it, I was going to miss elm tree and even though everyone hated me now I would still consider coming back for them, even if it means they'd know about charlotte and my shitty life.

I took all my bags and opened my door and jumped at the sight of liam in sunglasses. "Liam you scared the pants out of me!" he smirked and looked down at my jeans. I rolled my eyes and gently pushed him towards the stairs. "why are you wearing sunglasses in the middle of the night?" I asked as we walked down the stairs. He turned around and grinned "they make me look cooler" he said as he jumped the last stair. I rolled my eyes. "no, they make you look like a prick" I replied.

We got out of the house with no problem, but the only problem was, we were both tried and the next train to London was at 7am.

"if you knew the fucking train came at 7 then why did you make me sneak out in the middle of the fucking night?" I asked as I rubbed the bare skin on my arms to keep them warm.

He rolled his eyes while walking on the spot to keep himself warm. "well excuse me if I made a mistake, I can't plan everything without having a minor error! Plus you didn't think to cheek the train times" he yelled back. I rubbed my forehead in frustration and sat down on a park bench and liam sat next to me.

"liam, how did you actually get any money for a train?" I asked giving him 'the eye'. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some notes. There must have been around 100 pounds there. I narrowed my eyes "you didn't nick it, did you?" I asked, biting my lip. The last thing I needed was to be arrested.

He chuckled and shook his head. "5 months pocket money" he said with a proud smile. My mouth opened to say something hut he cut me off. "no, your not going to pay me back" he said rising an eye brown and crossing his arms. "know it all!" I mumbled just loud enough for myself to hear. "look, I know we got off to a bad start but thanks for everything liam, I really appreciate it" I said smiling and pulling him in for a hug.

He hugged me back "no problem" he said as he nestled his head into my shoulder. I closed my eyes and relaxed, enjoying it just before liam cleared his throat and we both pulled away blushing. "sorry" I said. He nodded "me too" he replied as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

Liam took off his coat and got closer to me, putting the coat around the both of us. I laid down on the bench and rested my head on Liam's thigh. He laughed and closed his eyes too "night" I said with a sigh. "yeah, night" he mumbled before we both feel asleep.

"_mum, dad please, you can't kick me out!" Alex screamed as her mother an father threw all her luggage onto the streets. Her mum took her hair and dragged her out of the house "you should've thought about that before you went and shagged your little twat of a boyfriend, you slut" her mother yelled at her as she spat on Alex's face. Alex wiped her mothers spit off and turned to her father. "dad please you cant leave me" she said as tears escaped her eye lids. Her dad scoffed "you are you daughter of mine" he said before getting on the train back to London. "NO, MUM, DAD!" Alex screamed but the train had already left the station, leaving her all alone in a strange place, without anyone to look after her, and with a baby_

I woke up, breathing hard with sweat dripping down from my forehead. To the side of me was liam who was sleeping peacefully. I stood up and wondered of into some trees and cried into my hands.

…


	11. 11 you slut

**In such a good mood today/tonight? I guess**

…

I wiped my eyes and walked back to the bench to see a worried liam stood there with his arms crossed. "where the hell have you been?" he asked giving me a death glare. I shrugged as I tried to think of an excuse.

"I couldn't sleep" I replied sitting back on the bench. He rolled his eyes then laughed. He sat next to her "think about it, I woke up and you weren't there, you'd freak out too" he said with a grin. I nodded truthfully. "yeah probably, what time is it?" I asked.

He took out his phone and sighed "thank god, it's 6:45" he replied with a smile. I sighed along with him and relaxed into the bench. He shot up "we better get to the station" liam said as he picked up my bags. My mouth dropped open "liam, it's across the road, like 3 minutes away" I said as stood up too knowing the fact that he'd beat me in a argument.

He smirked "you can't be assed to go, but yet your getting up?" he asked as we both started to walk. I laughed "liam, you're really stubborn, I could stand here and argue with you for hours and you'd still end up winning me" I said shrugging as we entered the station.

He laughed. "I'm not that stubborn". I raised my left brow at him. "seriously" we both entered the station and the woman at the desk glared at us both. I smiled sarcastically at her and she looked away. "hello, miss can we have 2 tickets to London please" liam asked with a sweet smile on his face.

The woman smiled at him back. "of course young man" she printed out two tickets and handed them over to liam. "that will be £30 please" she said with another patronising smile. Liam handed her the money.

"thank you, and £5 change" she said putting a note into Liam's hand. He winked and started to

Walk off. I looked towards the woman and she glared at me again. I scoffed "take a picture" I snapped. She glared deeper then closed the blinds of her little office.

"oi, McDonald, get a move on" liam shouted as the train arrived. I smiled and ran up to him. He gave me and bags and we boarded the train, sitting at the two seats at the back. He nudged me "so why are you going to London?" he asked, I gulped and looked down. "um to see my parents again"

He smiled with sympathy in his eyes. "what happened?" he asked. I jumped as the train set off. "well I, my mum got ill and….I went to find a job and get some money for us and…..I got lost and was spilt up from my mum and dad" all of that was literally all lies.

I didn't want to lie to liam, but if he knew the truth then he'd never speak to me again. He gave me another sympathetic smile. "only you can get lost in your home town" he joked with giving me a playful shove.

I laughed pretty loudly and everyone in the carriage looked towards our direction. I cleared my throat quietly.

We arrived at London at 8. We both hopped off the train and walked out of the station. "so…" Liam's voice trailed off as he scratched the back of his head. "so…" I copied him with a smirk. He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"OH MY GOD, ALEX IS THAT YOU?" a girl screamed as she ran up to me and hugged me. I blinked a couple of times and she pulled away. My mouth dropped open "alice?" I smiled and hugged her again. "where the hell did you go, your folks said you fucking died!" she said as we both pulled away. "died?" Liam's voice said from behind us. I turned around and Alice grinned at me. "wow, Alex mate you move on fast, first brad now him" she said as she cheeked out liam. I pushed her. "shut up" I said as I felt my face redden.

She laughed. "god, I never thought you'd end up with someone this fit" she said as she licked her lips. Both my eye brows rasied "Alice, shut up" I said as blushed a deep red. Liam smirked at my embarrassment. "oh my god, what happened to your baby, did you lose it?" she said as she felt my stomach.

I bite my tongue. "Alice, please be quite" I pleaded, she nodded "what baby?" liam asked. Alice gasped. "you haven't told your boyfriend that you got knocked up?" she asked. I groaned "ALICE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed. She glared at me. "you always did have anger issues. You know what, brad was right you are a little slut, oh and by the way as soon as you left brad, I slept with him, and I'm still with him. He's planning on killing that little shit of a baby of yours" she spat before walking off in her high heel boots.

I groaned again "alright, you need to tell me what's going on!" liam said looking confused and annoyed. Me still being annoyed as well, shouted at him. "are you thick or what? Look I'll brake it down for you, I got pregnant with a boy called 'brad' and he left me, I told my parents they flipped out on me, sent me to Newcastle, I lived on the streets with my baby 'charlotte', the cops found me and sent me to that dump care home, charlotte was sent here to London, so that's why I'm here!"

Liam stood there, shocked. I ran my hands through my knotty hair. "look I'm sorry-" I started before I was cut off by liam. "don't, just don't, I tried to help you, and I trusted you, but all this time you were lying to me, to everyone at the dumping ground!" he screamed, tears filled my eyes. "liam, please, I didn't mean to lie" he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"just, don't waste your fucking time, have a nice life you slut!" he scoffed and stormed off. "liam, liam, don't leave me!" I cried. I collapsed onto the spot.

…


	12. 12 The perfect welcome back

**Hope everyone is having a good holiday still**

…

I ruined everything, no Alice ruined everything why should I blame it on myself? Who cares who's fault it is, it's still all wrong.

I got up and took a deep breath, ignoring the people staring at me. "are you okay" a middle aged woman asked me.

I glared at her without intending to and she scoffed and walked off. I took my bags off the floor, put my hands in my pockets and started to walk out of the station.

I felt a sharp pain coming from my arms and I realized someone was pulling me by the arms and screaming at me.

I was pushed to the floor and my face hit the cold concrete. "what's going on?" I tried to shout so my voice was heard between all the noise.

"what's your name" someone screamed into my ear. I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

I took another deep breath "A-Alexander McDonald" I replied, my whole body shaking. The person pulled me up and hand cuffed me.

"Alexander McDonald, I'm arresting you under suspecting of theft, You do not have to say anything, but anything you do say maybe used against you in later matters, do you understand what I'm saying?" he asked as he led me out of the station and into a police car.

"_theft?_ I've only just got here!" I argued before they slammed the door in my face. I huffed and leant back into my seat.

Great welcome back present, my social life ruined and getting arrested. We got a police station that looked pretty familiar. They took me out of the car and guided me into the police station.

"Alex McDonald, I'd notice those eyes anywhere!" a man at the front desk said we a huge smile. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"do I know you?" I asked as I walked up to the desk. He smiled and laughed a little. He leaned in to me as I put my arms on the desk.

"I used to baby sit you when you were little, you were so cute, I'm Stan" I leant back to keep my distance from him. But I leant a little too far and tripped over. As you can see I'm not the most stable person.

"we caught the other one" a police officer said as he dragged someone in behind him.

I got up and sighed as I saw liam, struggling against the police man's grip. "I'm innocent, it was the girl who I was with, Alex!" he yelled as they turned him around to face me.

I glared at him "I didn't do anything, you liar!" I screamed at him. He rolled his eyes at me.

"you're the one to talk about liars aren't you" he replied while raising a brow.

I sighed and rolled my eyes too. "I don't want any fighting in here!" one of the police man said. I nodded and looked away from liam.

"so, why are we actually here" I asked. Liam cleared his throat and my eyes widened as the police man pulled out another roll of cash from Liam's pocket.

"a mr mike milligan called us up and said you two have stolen some money from him, about 500 pounds" he said as he placed the money on the desk.

"five hundred pounds? Liam you idiot!" I screamed.

"am I missing something?" Stan asked. "look I had nothing to do with the nicking, it was all _him!"_ I yelled pointing at liam.

"this true?" they asked Liam. Liam hesitated but slowly nodded. I sighed and smiled. They turned to face me.

"You're free to go, but trust me keep away from boys like this one" Stan said as he held liam by the collar. I nodded and gave liam and small smile.

He gave me deep death glare and looked away. I turned around and walked out the doors, on my way to my home.

"34 Eden lane" I whispered to myself staring at the blue door in front of me. I tucked my hands into my pockets and walked up to the doors.

The garden was covered, there wasn't a patch of grass to be seen. Just bits of old bedding, some pieces of what looked like a car and my old stuff from my room.

I knocked loudly on the door and waited for a sound of movement. The door swung open and a skinny woman stood at the doorway.

She looked almost dead, she was probably high and drunk. "what?" she snapped as she eyed me up and down. I took my hands out of my pockets and smiled sweetly at her.

"I'm looking for mr and mrs McDonald" I spoke shakily. She narrowed her eyes at me "who's asking?" she asked and tucked her dressing gown around her tiny frame.

"mum?" I whispered, not able to move. What happened to her, she used to be beautiful, always happy. Now she's like a walking corpse.

"Alex?" she asked, her eyes widening slightly. I nodded and smiled. "get out of here, now" she snapped, about to close the door.

I stuck my foot in the way so It remained open. "mum, please, I haven't anywhere else to go" I pleaded, she scoffed then a small, fat man appeared next to her. What the hell, what happened to my amazing parents? "dad, what happened?" I asked, trying to ignore a lump forming in my throat.

He took a bottle of beer and downed it in one. "I thought you were gone" he mumbled, not even glancing at me.

I looked at the floor "I-I-I" I stuttered. He laughed a little "you can't stay here, we don't have any room, plus why would we want a moody kid near us" he spat before kicking my foot away and slamming the door.

I leaned my head on the closed door, then began to walk away. _Please dont cry, don't cry _I argued with myself

I memorized the location of the care home that I used to pass on my way to school. It was about 5 minutes away. The care home where charlotte was at.

I grabbed hold of my bag jogged out of the street. "watch it, young lady" an old woman yelled at me as I pushed past her.

I stopped and looked up at the house, 'willow care home' it red. I smiled and sighed at the same time. "excuse me, are you lost" a woman asked as she entered the care home grounds in her car.

I shook my head "I'm here to find someone" I replied, she smiled "sister, brother?" she asked and got out of the car.

I shook my head again "daughter" I said sheepishly. She walked awkwardly towards the house. I followed on her tracks "name?" she asked.

"charlotte McDonald" she opened the door and lead me to a main room. My hand shot up to my mouth as I saw a woman carrying charlotte in her hands.

"GET OFF HER" I screamed and charged at the woman. I snatched charlotte out of her hands and kissed her cheek.

"hello darling" I spoke softly at her. Her eyes filled with tears and she began to cry hard. "charlotte, its me" I shook her lightly, trying to stop her from crying. She carried on and her cries filled the whole house.

"maybe it would be best if we had a chat" the woman said. I inhaled quickly. "what have you done to her?" I mumbled. She tried to take charlotte out of my hands but I pulled away.

"please, miss" she said as she tried to take charlotte again. I dodged her and shot off toward the doors, opening them and running as fast as I could away from the home.

…


	13. 13 Getting caught, again!

**Thank you again for the reviews****J**

**Sorry if this chapters a little off, I'm not feeling the best today**

…

I sighed "charlotte, please stop crying" I was getting extremely frustrated. She carried on crying and I huffed and sat down on a near by curb.

I looked into charlotte's eyes "please honey" she started back at me and began to giggle. Forming little bubbles of saliva around her mouth.

I smiled and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad I got you back" I whispered into her tiny ears. I looked up as I heard police sirens.

"oh crap" I mumbled, standing up and getting ready to run. As I turned around I walked into something hard. I looked up and rolled my eyes. "you again?"

They grinned. "see you've got your little monster back, wow she's ugly" they snapped looking down on charlotte in disgust.

I wrapped my arms around charlotte so they couldn't see her anymore. "don't you ever call my daughter ugly again!" I yelled. They grinned. "calm your passion" they replied, stilling grinning in satisfaction.

I gritted my teeth. Then turned my head at the flashing lights coming down the road. I tried to step past the person in front of me but they stepped in front again.

"going so soon when we only just we're friends not so long ago, I might want to make up." I turned to face the now stopping police car "wait, you didn't steal her…did you?" they asked. I looked down at the floor in shame.

They sniggered. "wow, never thought Alex McDonald would steal anything" they took a hold of my jacket and gripped it tightly "she's here" they yelled into the cold air.

I struggled against their hard grip. "it's payback time miss lair" they whispered coldly into my ear. "let me go, please" I replied, almost begging.

They scoffed "how about no?" they mocked. A police woman came running up to us. "yes, yes she's here". I tried to loosen my jacket from my arm but it wouldn't slip off. I one armed hugged charlotte as she began to cry again.

"shut her up" they spat. I removed my arm from the jacket and slipped it off smoothly. "hey!" they yelled. I turned around and smirked.

Before I ran off I raised my hand and punched the person as hard as I could. They let out a scream of pain. "bitch" they yelled as I ran off. Holding charlotte for dear life.

I ran faster as I heard a running sound behind me. "I'll get my revenge sometime, Alex!" they screamed I spun around and gave them 'the finger'.

They returned the favour by throwing my jacket at me and missing by miles. "idiot, learn to throw!" I yelled. Someone cleared there throat behind me. I glanced and shut my eyes hard. I mentally kicked myself.

I should've known there would be a police officer behind me, it may as well be Friday the 13th today! "come with me _both of you!"_ they said walking off in the direction of the car.

"this is all your fault" they whispered to me. I huffed "my fault? If you we're so annoying at holding grudges we wouldn't be in this mess!" I replied. "oh and I didn't lie!" I spat before walking ahead of them.

No way was I going back to any police stations today.

…

**I'm not going to revel who mystery person until the next chapter, but it might be obvious to some of you:P**

**Sorry for the length issue of this chapter but If I have time I'm thinking about uploading the next chapter today**


	14. 14 I was this close

**God it feels like it's been forever, anyway soooo sorry for the late update, I've been so busy and I'm under a lot of pressure at the moment so it might seemed rushed or whatever. **

…

"well get in!" the police man yelled at me. I rolled my eyes and bent down, sliding myself and charlotte in.

"move up then lard ass" I smirked then moves up about an inch. "oh sorry Alice!" I said whist moving up by the window more.

She got in and avoided eye contact with me as much as possible. As the car started I felt a hard poke on my shoulder. "what?" I snapped turning round to face Alice.

She smiled sweetly at me then it turned into a frown "I seriously think this is your fault" she said, sticking her tongue out at me. I sighed, annoyed "stop being so fucking childish" I whispered, covering charlotte's ears a little.

Alice narrowed her eyes at me "whatever, I shouldn't even be here, it's all brad's fault!" she mumbled just loud enough for me to hear her. My eyes widened a centimetre. "why? What did he do?" I asked putting charlotte on my lap.

She cleared her throat "he's gone out of control, he wants you….dead!" her voice cracked a little at the end and I chuckled "what's he going to do, he's still got 2 years left of prison" I replied remembering how he got sent down for suspicion of man slaughter.

She shrugged "he asked me to tell you to watch your back" she replied biting her bottom lip. The left part of my lips curled into a small smile "okay then, but like I said to him before we broke up, I didn't shag jay, I wouldn't dare!" I said making a disgusted face.

She laughed a little "who would?" she joked. I smiled along with her. "hey, no funny business back there" the police man yelled. We both looked at each other and grinned. "why we're you so pissed off with me when I saw you?" she asked me.

I gave her the 'duh' look. "well firstly, you ruined my whole plan, you told liam I had a baby and you were acting like a total penis" I argued. She held her hands up defensively. "you should've told your boyfriend you have a child" she said, rising her eye brows.

I rolled my eyes "dude, he's not my boyfriend!" I whisper/yelled. She nodded, obviously not believing me. "kids, we're here, now get out of the car" the police man tapped on my window. "Alice, I'm doin' a runner, are you coming?" I whispered to her.

She looked at me like a cereal killer "are you kidding me? I'm already in a whole lot of shit, but I'll keep 'em busy" she winked as she got out of the car.

I took a deep breath and got out of the car. Alice gave me a sly wink and then as the police man walked past her she stoke her foot out in front of her, causing him to fall.

I took the opportunity to thank Alice as I ran past her and the police man. "cheers. See you later" I yelled as I ran out of the property.

I ran as much as I could before I got too out of breath. I inhaled quickly until I was able to breath normally again.

I looked down at charlotte, her tiny face moving slightly as her eye lids fluttered shut. I smiled, proudly at my daughter, she is so beautiful, more beautiful then I'd ever imaged. She didn't deserve a life like mine, she deserved so much better. I cant let her hit rock bottom like I did.

She can't live on the streets, but…but I can't take her back. I wouldn't sleep at night knowing she was living with some random strangers.

"what shall I do?" I mumbled as I ran my hands over charlotte's cheeks.

"you shouldn't talk to yourself, people might think you've gone mad!" my head shot round to the person on my left.

"Tracy? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked trying not to draw attention to the baby in my lap. She sat besides me.

"next time you run off, make sure it's not you're home town" she said with a cocky smirk. I rolled my eyes a little and smiled along with her.

"it's not like I made it _that _obvious" I replied. She gave me a stern look "you know the police are looking for you, right?" she asked.

I took an annoyed deep breath and nodded "kinda', I'm not that important s'not like I killed someone" I remarked as the right of my lip curled upwards.

She hid a giggle and raised a brow at me. I smiled sarcastically at a woman that scoffed at us as she walked past.

"I have to take you back" she whispered as she rubbed my arm softly. I looked away then looked down at charlotte. "but-but….I just got her back"

Tracy looked down at her. "she's gorgeous, what's her name?" she asked. I smiled proudly "charlotte" I mumbled not really paying attention to what she was saying.

We sat there for ages in silence until I couldn't take it any longer. "Tracy, you and I both know I'm not going with you, so just go look for liam!" I snapped sliding up to the edge of the bench.

She grinned "mike caught liam hours ago, their meeting me here soon" she replied. My eyes widened and I held in a burst of laugher.

I stood up, clutching to charlotte. "well, this has been fun…..bye" I yelled as I ran off looking back at her. She wasn't running after me.

Before I could figure out why I was stopped on my tracks. Someone took a hold of charlotte and snatched her off me. "hey, get off her you pervert" I screamed then looked up to see mike glaring down at me.

I groaned deeply "hey, mike, can I have her back?" I asked sweetly whist battering my eyelashes. His eyes narrowed more. "Alex, you are in so much trouble" I opened my mouth to reply but I was interrupted by a police siren.

"oh for fuck sake!" I mumbled under my breath. As about 5 police officers ran up to me. "We've been looking for you!" one of them said with a sigh of relief.

He put his arms out for charlotte and mike raised her. "NO, please!" I desperately pleaded. He stopped in midair and looked at me. "Alex im sorry" he gave me a sympathetic look.

"oi, come on mike, have a heart" liam yelled over the sirens. Tracy walked up to us and nodded "she's only just got her back" she agreed.

He sighed "I can't" he said handing over charlotte to the police man. My jaw dropped and a hard lump came into my throat.

The police man smiled and walked back to the car. Mike put his hand on my shoulder and I brushed it off. "how could you?" I asked, tears coming from my eyes.

We were led back to the train station, mike had gone to the toilet and left us with Tracy the tension was unbearable.

"you okay" liam whispered softly to me. I gave him a confused look. "why do you care?" I spat. He smiled at me a little "looks like you need a mate at the moment" he admitted. I had to admit I probably looked pathetic.

Make up down my eyes, my skin red and puffy and my clothes; dirty. Not the best look. I smiled back "um thanks" I replied awkwardly.

I was this close to being free, having charlotte back! My the hell do adults have to ruin everything little fucking thing I care about. I don't how long it takes I will win this battle

…

**Wow, that was bad….. Really sorry I'll try to make it much better next time!**


	15. 15 The train ride home

**Seriously you guys are amazing, I could huggle you all! But I won't because that would be extremely awkward, but I really mean it, you almost made me cry with happiness. **

…

I rested my head against the cold window of the train, trying to ignore the guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach, and the worry of what was going to happen next.

"Alex, do you want a cuppa?" mike asked me as he walked past mine and Liam's seats. I tried to glare at him but I just shook my head instead.

He sighed and walked away. I looked over at Liam who was fast asleep. I grinned and took out a pen from his bag writing 'I'm a prick' on his forehead.

At least me and liam now get along- sorta. Liam's eyes flickered open and he stared at me. "If that doesn't wipe off then I'll kill you" he said while looking at the window and looking at his forehead.

I smirked as he licked his fingers and tried to wipe the pen off. "That's disgusting! No wonder you don't have a girlfriend" I said making an embarrassed face.

He glared at me then licked his finger then held his fingers inches away from my face. I screamed and dodged it. "Liam, don't you dare!" I yelled still dodging his hands.

He took a hold of both of my hands in his left hand. Then lifted up the other to my face again. "Take it back!" he yelled making the whole of the carriage look at us.

"Okay, okay I take it back" I yelled and pushed his hands away, breathing heavily. He folded his arms. "I could get a girlfriend, easily!" he argued.

I shrugged "okay, prove it, chat me up now" I said leaning back onto my chair eagerly. His face became white.

He scoffed "okay, fine…" his voice trailed off. I let out a laugh "c'mon then" I said rolling my eyes.

"Um, how much does a polar bear weigh?" he paused. I shrugged lazily. "Enough to break the ice" he smiled proudly then winked at me.

"Oh Mr Darcy, take me now" I replied sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. "Good luck when you get back by the way, I hear their trying to find a way to lock you in your room" he said closing his eyes trying to get back to sleep.

I groaned "oh god, they all still hate me?" I repeatedly banged my head against the glass. Liam turned me around so I couldn't do it anymore. "your so mental!" he remarked with a smirk.

I rested my head on the back of my seat and closed my eyes.

I woke up to someone pulling on my jacket "what?" I sleepy asked. The person laughed "you always were lazy" their manly voice echoed through the empty train.

My eyes shot open and I saw the face that terrified the living daylights out of me- Brad! His eyes were full of hate and revenge.

I took a deep breath "brad, w-w-where's Liam, where's Tracy and mike" I asked shakily. He shrugged "how should I know, darlin'?" he replied leaning in, trying to kiss me.

I pushed him away with all my strength "get away from me!" I yelled backing up into the train wall. He leaned in again "I've missed you baby, oh and speaking of babies" he pointed to the seats next to us.

Charlotte was there. Laid down fast asleep. "We can be a family again, like the old days" he pushed his lips against mine and ran his fingers up my top.

I woke up, again. Screaming the train down. "Whoa, whoa, it was a dream" Liam said whilst hugging me tightly.

I calmed down then glanced down onto Liam's lap. "What the hell, where did you get her!" I yelled taking charlotte off of his lap.

He gave me a confused look. "She's _our_ baby" he said stroking charlotte's cheek. "What?" I screamed. He looked up and leaned in and kissed me passionately.

I woke up….for the third time! In my train seat. My face was burning and I was shaking. "What's wrong?" Liam asked me looking worried.

"D-d-don't kiss me!" I yelled putting both my hands up in a self-defence move. He laughed "I'll try to stop myself" he joked and grinned.

I sighed. "God I just had 2 dreams in one!" I replied wiping the sweat off my forehead. I was seriously confused.

Liam tapped me on the shoulder "we're here" he said in a soft tone. I looked around the train and saw that everyone had gone.

I nodded and collected my things. "you were snoring like a pig" he mocked and I turned a bright red colour.

He chuckled and tried to put his arm around me. I flinched and stepped out of the way. Weird, why did I do that.

He seemed fine with it and continued to walk on. I sighed and followed him. "there you are, what happened?" Tracy asked taking my bag from me.

I shrugged "sleepy head fell asleep" Liam replied pointing back to me, I cleared my throat and smiled.

Tracy rolled her eyes "trust you" she said and winked playfully at me. I nodded and followed them all back to elm tree.

I gulped at the glaring eyes at me in the windows. "c'mon" Tracy said and pulled me by the arm.

"ow, Tracy let go" i snapped as she smiled sweetly at me. we entered the doors and Tracy and mike quickly walked off.

i looked up at the faces staring down at me "Johnny, she came back in less than a week, you owe me 50 quid!" Elektra said holing out her hands.

i rolled my eyes. "Alex, you have a visitor" mike said poking his head out of the doorway.

"already?" i argued but realized he was gone. i groaned and walked over to his office, my eyes widened as i saw the person sitting down, looking worried.

...

**yeah, i know it's late but i couldn't sleep at all, so ta-da!**


	16. 16 I hate them all

Hey, no news tonight, and I can't be bothered with the whole 'thank you, I love you all' speech, but thanks, you rock!

…

"why the hell is she's here?" I yelled. 'she' stood up and walked towards me. "listen I have some news" she replied.

I rolled my eyes "don't waste you're breath, charlotte's gone" I spat. She sighed and sat back down "I know, I've come from London to see you, not charlotte….you see there's a couple who are looking for a young girl to adopt"

I scoffed "NO, no way" I crossed my arms tightly to show my seriousness. She sighed yet again. "Alex, their a nice couple and they can't have children of their own." she continued before I cut her off.

"fuck them, she's _my, _may I repeat _my_ daughter!" I screamed. Mike cleared his throat while Gina's mouth dropped open and Tracy even though making it obvious was trying to hide little giggles.

"listen, why don't you think about charlotte, she needs someone to look after her and love her" she rudely remarked. "I can look after her, and I love her with all my heart so keep your fat, ugly nose out of it!"

I ran out of the office, slamming with door loudly behind me. I looked at the crowd that stood in front of me. "MOVE IT!" I screamed all the crowd parted in two.

I stormed up to my room and locked the door behind me. I looked around, inhaling deeply, making myself feel faint. I turned around and clenched my hand into a tight fist. Running towards the wall I swung my arm at it and hit it with power.

I hissed in pain as I heard it click. I ignored the sharp, shooting pain in my hand and swung again, hitting it even harder. I felt fainter, looking at the small drops of blood dripping from my fist.

I rushed towards my bin and threw up slimy chunks into it, almost chocking at the same time. I wiped off the access saliva from around my mouth and stood up, looking into the mirror.

I scanned the whole of my face, unable to keep my thoughts away from how pale I looked and the giant black bags under my eyes.

"what the hell-" I whispered and examined my hair, noticing a small clump of it falling out. I pulled it out easily. I threw it on the floor and search for more clumps.

"Alex, are you okay?" I heard Tracy's voice coming through the door quietly. I quickly kicked the clumps of hair under my bed and unlocked the door. "hey, Tracy" I said with a small smile.

She smiled back and walked in. "Alex, miss Lawrence is only thinking about what is best for charlotte" she sat on the edge of my bed and looked straight down at the floor.

I walked slowly over to her and sat besides her. "I know, I'm just scared I'll lose her" I admitted. She put an arm around me and hugged me tightly. She sighed "sometimes, you have to make difficult choices" she replied before standing up and walking out.

What just happened? I stood up myself feeling another feeling of sickness, I felt my body float from side to side. I was unable to move. I felt dead, I looked dead too. I inhaled and walked down stairs, ready to argue again.

I was a couple of steps away from the office until I was pulled into a corner. "HEY!" I yelled, but my mouth was covered by a sweaty hand. Soon enough they let go and I spat out the taste. "Don't you wanna' know what their saying about ya'?"

I rolled my eyes and turned around "I'm not nosey like you, liam" I said with a grin. He smirked back and we tip-toed our way to the door and pressed our ears towards the wood.

"she's only a baby" Gina's voice sounded worried and shaky. "there's nothing I can do" the woman's voice from willow care home came through the door. "she's too young, mike you'll have to make a choice either charlotte stays with us at willow care home or she can go to that couple in America"

The words echoed through my mind 'America' I took a hold of my forehead trying to get rid of those haunting words but it didn't work I listen closely for mike's answer. Praying that he'll say no.

Please, please. He sighed deeply "She'll have to go to America." his voice was serious and quiet. That bastard! I hate him, I hate them all. "how are we going to tell Alex?" Tracy asked.

"we're not, as far as Alex knows charlotte's still in willow care home" mike replied.

…

:O the drama never ends.


	17. 17 Blood and Sick

**I've got a mild case of writers block at the moment so be aware**

**...**

I leant my head against the door. "so what are you going to do?" liam asked me moving to the front of me so we were face to face. I shrugged "they win, it's game over" I replied not using any eye contact.

"I never had you down as a quitter, Ali" he said before he walked off. I exhaled and stood up right but tumbled from a sudden feel of dizziness. I wrapped my hand on the door handle from fear of falling.

"are you okay?" a small voice came from behind me, I recognised it to be Tee's "yep, I'm dandy" I replied standing up straight and turning to face her. "you look like a zombie" she said staring at my face.

"Tee, I'm fine now go" I demanded and walked to the stairs. My head shot up to the top of them, wondering if I'd make it without feeling worse. I tightened my jaw and ran up them as fast as my legs could carry me.

Reaching the top stair, my legs gave way and I collapsed to the floor in fits of coughing. What the hell was wrong with me? "what the hell is wrong with you?" Elektra asked standing and leaning over my body.

I held in the coughs and sat up "nothing just I have asthma" I lied. She narrowed her eyes at me subspecialty. I stood up and walked past her to my room, locking the doors again. I feel to the floor and silently cried into my carpet.

After 30 minutes or so of crying I wiped off the make up around my eyes and stood up, walking over to my bed. I looked at the clock on the bed side table. '3:24pm' dinner will be ready in a while. I laid down and decided that I was really tired, and that my bed was really comfy. I shut my eyes and drifted off in seconds.

"Alex, Alex, ALEX!" a yell came through the door. I opened my eyes slowly and stared at the door waiting for another yell to come through it. "C'mon Alex, open up" it was liam, and he sounded worried. I ran my hands over my face and felt a warm liquid under my nose. I lifted my finger up and saw the thick blood on the end.

"Oi, I can here you moving" he yelled through the door. I huffed "one minute" I replied hunting around my room for some tissues but failing.

"Alex" it was now mikes voice. "what?" I snapped back wiping my nose on a random shit from my drawer. "open the door up, or else" he commanded. Or else what? I made sure my nose was cleared up and hid the shirt under my bed sheets.

I unlocked the door and walked back to my bed, sitting now on it. Almost everyone was outside my room. "remind me to get rid of the locks on this room" mike whispered loudly to Tracy, she nodded in return.

"what's wrong?" I asked. They all turned to face me "Alex have you been feeling okay?" Tracy asked me. I swallowed quietly and avoided looking down under my bed at the chunks of hair and the bloody shirt under my sheets.

I nodded "yep" I replied cheerfully, popping the 'p' she raised a brow at me "well Elektra and tee both said they've seen you been acting wired lately she said eyeing tee and Elektra in the doorway. I shrugged and she nodded at me "dinner in 10 minutes" she said before following mike out of the door.

"what?" I asked liam as he stood there, staring at me. "you look awful" he commented. I rolled my eyes "gee thanks, you sure know how to make people feel special" I said sarcastically. He smirked and sat next to me.

He shuffled around a little and stood up pulling out the shirt from my sheets. "why do you have a shirt under your-" his voice stopped when his eyes shot to the blood on it.

"why is there blood on it?" he asked still looking at the shirt. "it's-it's not blood, it's pen" I badly lied. He glared at me. "don't bullshit, why is there blood on it?" he asked again.

I looked around the room. "you see, I fell over when I ran up the stairs and hit my head" I yet again lied. He narrowed his eyes at me but seemed to believe me.

"if I find out your lying miss McDonald, i shall havee to kill you" he said with a grin. I giggled a little then let out a huge yawn.

"god, your tired" he laughed. I frowned, I had just slept for an hour or so. I faked a laugh "um yeah" I replied finding it hard to keep up the smile. "what Is it?" he asked. I shook my head "nothing" I replied back.

"DINNER" Gina's voice roared through the house. "May I escort you too your dinner arrangements. I nodded in a ladylike fashion "yes, of course" I replied in a posh voice.

We both linked arms and skipped down to dinner, getting extremely weird looks. "what are you doing?" Carmen asked us giving me evils. I shot a look at liam and he smirked. "nothing" we both replied at the exact same time.

I sat next to Johnny and frank. Then mike came with a huge plate of pizza. The smell was overwhelming, it made me feel ill. He placed the food on the table and everyone except me cheered. I started at the food as everyone dug in and started eating a slice.

"Alex, get a slice then" Tracy said pointing towards the pizza. I took a piece in my hands and smelt it. I gypped and accidentally dropped the slice into my plate. "are you ok?" Gina asked me. I nodded but feel dizzy. I stood up trying to run to the bathroom.

But I couldn't get there in time. I curled over into a ball form the shooting pain in my stomach. I stood up again and everyone kept asking me questions, I couldn't hear anything though. Before I could rush upstairs, I opened my mouth and threw up on top of Elektra's hair.

...


	18. 18 What's happening to me?

**So, hey again...yeah**

…

The whole room became silent and everyone seemed to hold their breaths. Elektra stood up slowly "YOU ASSHOLE!" she screamed as she flicked the sick off her head onto the floor. I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Elektra I'm so sorry…" but as I finished talking I threw up again, onto her face. My life is over, I'm going to be cut up into tiny pieces and fed to sharks!

Everyone began to laugh at Elektra as she turned bright red through the gaps of sick. "nice shot" liam said whilst patting me on the back. I tried to laugh along with them but I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe, I started to panic and tried to inhale but nothing came into my air ways.

Did I forget how to breathe? Oh god I'm going to die from suffocation. "Alex, are you okay? Alex blink if you can hear me!" Tracy yelled as she waved her hands in front of my face.

"is Alex dead?" Harry asked hiding his face into jeff. My hand grasped the chair's back and I lent against it, feeling the sharp pains in my stomach again. "Alex, are you feeling okay?" Gina asked me. I managed to force out a nod.

"oh good, while she's dying I'm going to go wash my hair" Elektra snapped before storming out. I sat down on the chair and took deep breathes and came back to normal. I looked up at everyone "I'm not hungry" I said whilst getting up off the chair.

"whoa, whoa, whoa. What happened there?" mike asked me. I shrugged "stomach cramps, I'm fine mike" I walked past him and headed up to my room again. This time being followed closely behind. I spun around as we both reached the top.

"you're like some lost puppy do you know that?" I asked rhetorically. He nodded at me "woof" he replied sarcastically.

"liam, you're a dick, admit it" I said whilst walking to my room. He chuckled and followed me up to my room. I sat on the edge of my bed and rested my hands onto my head.

"are you going mental or something, Ali?" he asked me sitting next to me staring at me. I shook my head with a frown on my face.

"no, I think I have a stomach bug" I slowly replied. He got up and backed away "well keep it away from me" he said with a smile. I giggled "yeah, anyway I'm off to sleep" I said laying down and closing my eyes.

I sighed when I heard the door shut. I got up and looked into the mirror again. My eyes were strained, my skin was dry and pale, and more hair was falling out. What the hell was happing to me?

I stood there, staring at my corpse like face. I'm turning into what my mother looks like. I shook off the feeling of worry and climbed back into my bed and fell asleep in seconds again.

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. my stomach rumbled but I still felt incredibly sick. "breakfast everyone" Tracy yelled up. I groan and got up, walking down the stairs. I was welcomed my glears and evil smirks.

I thought nothing of it and sat in the last remaining seat. As I sat down a bowl of coco pops came flying at me and hit me in the face causing milk to pour down onto my lap. I screamed in surprise and everyone laughed at me.

"that's for throwing up on me" Elektra spat and threw flour onto the milk making a paste on me. I gasped and took some of it into my hand and threw it back at her. She ducked down and dodged it making the paste hit Gina who was standing in the door way.

"oh shit" I mumbled under my breath and collapsed down under the table, hiding. "WHO DID THIS" Gina screamed almost making my eardrums explode. "don't look at me" Elektra yelled and flopped back down. "well you can all clean it up" she replied and walked out.

I crawled out from under the table. "well I wasn't part of that 'all'" I said while grinning. "happy cleaning" I continued as I strutted out.

"um wait a minute" Tracy said while pulling me back. I sighed "what?" I asked. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"I didn't see who threw that, but I have a feeling you had something to do with it" she said putting her hands on her hips. I copied her action "Tracy, do you really think I'm that much of a trouble maker?" I asked innocently.

She mumbled something under her breath then made me clean it up with the others. After making an even bigger mess in the kitchen, we finished cleaning it all up. I changed into some skinny jeans and a black top, brushed my hair carefully so none of it would fall out again then used some foundation to cover up the paleness of my skin.

I wondered back into the kitchen and sat back down on the chair having no energy left from it all.

"hey Ali" liam said as he sat across from me. I smiled a little in return "why do you keep calling me that?" I asked rising my left eye brow. He shrugged a little.

"Just a nickname, why don't you like it?" he asked grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl. I shook my head "no, it's not that it's-" I sighed a little. "my dad used to call me it and no one's called me it in years" I said as I lowered my head facing the ground.

"oh, sorry" he mumbled looking embarrassed. I smiled "it's fine, I love it" I admitted. I jumped off my chair and took his hand dragging him into the living room.

"what are you doing?" he asked walking behind me. I smirked "I'm bored, find a way to entertain me" I said sitting down on the edge of the sofa. "your really straight forward with things" he said resting his hand on his chin.

"how about….um, we could have a game" he said shrugging along with his answer. I rolled my eyes "football, no freaking way" I replied. He sighed "how about we go into town" he suggested.

I jumped up again "sounds like a plan" I said rushing to get my coat and shoes. "Where are you going, it's only 11am" Tracy said eyeing me. I pulled my converse onto my feet "me and liam are off into town, it's boring here" I said tying both my shoes up.

She nodded "okay, but back for 3" she said walking away. I took my jacket and placed it around me as liam came walking up to me. "your not taking me shopping are you?" he asked crossing his arms.

I grinned "do I look like the type of girl who likes shopping?" I asked. He shook his head. "then no, BYE" I screamed into the house and walked out the front door. But then remembering I needed money. "um yeah there's on thing we're forgetting…cash" I said.

He looked behind me at a coat. "liam, I'm not getting done for nicking again!" I whispered to him. "look I'll only take a tenner" he said and took out a 10 note from mikes pocket.

…


	19. 19 So the truth comes out

**This chapter contains Alex's true story. But warning it is kind of sad and may be disturbing in some ways.**

**And also it contains my chav language failure. **

…

We sat and waited for the bus. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to you and your parents?" he asked me. I cleared my throat and pulled my jacket around me tighter.

"on my 15th birthday, my boyfriend: Brad, told me he loved me, he said I was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, I believed him and told him I loved him too, so he took my hand and led me up to his room.." my voice trailed off and I sniffed lightly.

"and we um, you know what happens next….well the morning after he started yelling at me calling me a slut, he accused me of sleeping with a boy called 'jay' when I never did." I sighed and wiped a tear falling astray.

"We had a huge argument and he threw my morning after pills down the toilet then told me I was worthless and he never wanted to see me again. I ran home and locked myself in my room, I became depressed, one day my mum tried to get into my room again, she started to freak out when I didn't respond, she got my dad and he finally decided to badge the door down, they found me passed out on the floor with pills scattered all over" I hung my head in shame.

"I don't remember much but I remember thinking life wasn't worth it, then I woke up in hospital, they told me I'd tried to commit suicide. A couple of weeks later I became fine again I was happy again and I forgot about brad until I found out I was pregnant, I told my mum and dad, and they flipped out on me, they told me I was irresponsible, embarrassing and they said they hated me for what I was, they threw me out of the house and well here I am, I guess I deserved all of it in the end"

I hid my hands into my face and cried into them. "I'm terrified of trusting people because I'm always scared I'll let them down." I cried. Liam took my hand and looked me in the eyes.

"Ali, You didn't deserve any of that, whoever that idiot was I bet he's somewhere wishing he didn't say all that shit to you" he said with a smile. I smiled back and rubbed my eyes.

We sat there staring into each other's eyes until Liam started to lean in; I bit my lip then leaned in too. As our lips became inches apart the bus came out of nowhere, causing both our heads to turn.

"You getting on" the driver asked. We nodded then got up and paid him. "Cheers" I mumbled as Liam passed me my ticket. We walked to the back of the bus and sat down next to each other.

As we both sat down a group of teenagers walked onto the bus. Liam tensed up and slouched down into his seat. One of the teenagers pointed in our direction. "Do you know them?" I asked, staring at the boy's direction.

He nodded a little "yep" he said as he sunk lower into his chair. The boys smirked and walked over to us. "Alright O'Donovan" the one in the front said as he fist punched Liam. Liam grinned "s'up Sting" he replied.

"Where you been at? I 'ant seen you in ages" The guy asked, Liam shrugged "here and there" he replied lazily. The Boys were almost twins; greasy hair, covered in spots, muscles bigger than their heads, dressed in baggy jeans and a shirt that shows off more than it should.

The guy looked over at me and winked. "Who's your friend" he asked still looking at me. Liam shot me a smirk. "Just a mate" he said. My mouth hung open. _A mate, a fucking mate_. He never even implied that we were going out anyway.

The guy nodded and sat in front of us. He turned around and faced me. "Hey gorgeous, what's your name?" he asked checking me out. I raised both my eye brows. "Alex" I mumbled. He grinned.

"Pleasure to meet you darlin' I'm mark sting, just call me sting." He commanded. I nodded "so its ya' real name Alex" his friend asked trying to get involved. I nodded.

"No, it's not, it's 'Alexander'" Liam said, saying my full name in a posh voice. I gritted my teeth lightly as they mocked my full name. "Is she like some poshy?" sting asked. Liam shook his head.

"No way, she got knocked up" he said with a laugh. My eyes grew wider. He carried on "she like loved him and everything" he said touching his heart and battering his eyes. I clenched my fists and tried to stay calm.

Sting started laughing hysterically, "oh man" he said as he held his stomach. "She tries to act all sweet but she's actually a slut" Liam said laughing along with them. I stood up from my seat.

"So now the truth comes out doesn't it?" I yelled, causing everyone on the bus to turn around. Liam stopped laughing. "Every time I get close to actually trusting you, you go and screw it all up, your annoying and you're a stupid prick and I hate you!" I screamed and stormed off to the front of the bus.

"Thanks" I said as I walked off the next stop. I took a deep breath and decided that I should try and at least walk home even if I didn't have a clue where I was.

I started walking until my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered. "Alex, we need you and Liam home, now!" Tracy screamed down the phone.

"I'm not with Liam, what's wrong" I asked getting a little worried. She sighed "The attics on fire, now do you know where Liam is?" she asked her voice echoing through my head.

…

**Okay I have a question; me and my friend (the same one who writes this with me) are writing a new story and are wondering if we should wait until we finish this story before we upload it. The story is called "music hits elm tree" it's another Liam/OC and we want your opinion, thanks:)**


	20. 20 Fire and Pizza

**Oh my god, I have never had this much trouble with a chapter in my entire life, I almost smashed a laptop:S basically I wrote an entire chapter then had to re-wright it all over again, the joys of not being able to go home. Hence the shortness**

…

"What? When? Why?" I yelled down the phone. Tracy sighed in annoyance. "Not now Alex, oh never mind about Liam he's just turned up" she said before hanging up. That's impossible, how the hell can he be back? I pushed all questions to the back of my head and ran off towards elm tree. I arrived after 10 minutes of running and loss of breath.

I looked up at the flames eating away at my so called home. Some part of me wanted to dance with joy. But another felt as if I was on fire too. "Alex, we're over here" Gina yelled amongst the crowd of people. I jogged over to her and watched along with them. We all cheered as the last flicker of a flame was put out.

"The fire didn't cause much damage, but it will cost quite a lot" I overheard a fireman tell mike. Mike nodded "thank you" he replied rubbing the back of his head. "We found this in the attic" the fireman said whilst handing mike a small lighter.

"So what you're saying is, some stupid idiot did this on purpose" Elektra snapped. I rolled my eyes "no, it could have been an accident" I snapped back. She glared at me.

"Something you want to own up to _Alexandra_" she did exact same posh voice as Liam did on the bus- the voice that made me want to scream at anyone I could. "DON'T CALL ME THAT" I yelled, she smirked and walked off. God, I hated that girl why did I ever trust her? Seems I can't trust anyone around here.

"Alex, you coming inside?" Gina asked me puling put of my thoughts. I nodded and followed everyone into the house.

We only had 3 rules; don't go in the attic, no lighters in the house plus none of us smoked anyway and we all had £10 pocket money cut for 2 months.

"Anyone up for pizza?" mike sung as he held up the phone like it was a god, _pizza the food which I will never forget and always hate! _Everyone started to scream and cheer. "Alex?" he asked and all eyes turned to me. I was already hated enough in this house. I nodded with fake enthusiasm and he dialled the number.

In the end we all decide on ham and pineapple. We sat around the table, making the atmosphere feel like Christmas or a meal you have before you get bad news.

"Everyone dig in" Tracy ordered as the pizza sat there untouched. Everyone took a slice and started chewing on it. I picked up a slice and took a tiny bite out of it, keeping down the feeling of being sick.

I managed to finish a slice in 10 minutes and after that to my relief all the pizza was gone. "Need any help with the washing up?" I asked Tracy as she dropped the plates into the sink. She smiled at me.

"Well at least someone offers, you sure you wouldn't rather be with everyone else?" she asked me. I shook my head a little then took out a cloth from the cupboard. "they all hate me" I mumbled just loud enough.

She frowned at me "of course they don't, it's just a fall out you all be friends by tomorrow" She said with fake hope. I threw the cloth on the floor with anger. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE HATED, I'M USED TO IT, BUT THIS TIME IT WASN'T EVEN MY FAULT, I DID NOTHING TO ANY OF THEM, I THOUGHT IT WAS DIFFERENT HERE, BUT IT'S LIKE THE REST, JUST BECAUSE I SCREWED UP IN MY PAST YOU TREAT ME LIKE DIRT" I screamed and shot off upstairs pushing anyone aside who got in my way.

I was pulled into some arms "what's wrong" mike asked me, I struggled against his hard grip. "get off me, just get off" I yelled, kicking as much as possible. "What happened" he asked Tracy who was now next to us. "I don't know she just snapped" Tracy said looking confused.

"I know about charlotte and that stupid American family, I know that she's gone now, you ruined everything, you took her away from me, the only person who never judged me" i hid my face into mikes arms and stopped trying to break free from his grip. he sighed, "Look, charlotte was sent to America yesterday, it's what's best for her" he said trying to calm me down.

"How would you know what's best for her, I'm her mother" i screamed, then ripped my arms from his hands and sprinted up the stairs and into my room. I went for the lock and realised that they had taken it away. "Damn" i mumbled as i pulled my drawers in front of the door. "Alex, get out here" mike yelled. i laid onto my bed and stared up at the celling. They tried to open the door but failed. "a drawer? How do they think of things like this?" mike asked himself as he walked back downs stairs admitting defeat.

I sighed and admitted defeat myself, i've fucked up big time.

...


	21. 21 forever alone

**Gawd…..don't you just love English weather -_- **

**I feel like a 5 year old because I learnt how to do those line(y) things and now I'm obsessed with using it, at least it's better than crappy dots. :P**

* * *

><p>I laid there and studied the pattern of the ceiling, trying to forget that I was the most hated person in elm tree now. I probably more hated than Elektra. I was the loneliest person in the world, for sure. I sighed as I heard a knock at the door.<p>

"I told you I'm not coming out" I snapped as I turned to face the wall. "It's me" a guilty voice from behind the door sunk its way in. I stood and walked towards the door.

"Well I'm defiantly not coming in then" I said as I gritted my teeth. "I'm sorry, Ali-" I cut him off as I punched the door with little force. "Don't ever call me that!" I screamed, my eyes burning with fake hate.

"I trusted you Liam, I can't believe I actually thought you were different from everyone else, and the only person I was kidding was myself!" I rested my head against the door.

"I'm so sorry, I honestly am, I didn't mean to act like such a nob, I wish I didn't, your not a slut, your not anything I said, please Alex!" he pleaded, I lifted my head up and forced the pleased and charmed smile off my face.

I pushed the drawer out of the way and opened the door slowly and peered my head around it. Liam smiled at me and tried to push his way into my room. "No Liam, I'm not forgiving you" I mumbled still feeling unsure as to what I'm about to say.

A confused look spread across his face. "Then what?" he asked, his foot still in the gap of the door stopping it from shutting.

I sighed and looked down at the floor. "Liam, I-I…I don't think we should be mates anymore, well ever actually" I stuttered but the words came out as I intended to. His faced looked so confused and hurt it could kill me. He shook his head slowly.

"I really didn't mean what I said, I'm sorry, but you shouldn't block me out 'cos of it" he yelled pushing the door harder. I sighed and pushed the door back. "don't make this harder than it has to be, don't you think I wanna' be mates, but we both know that one of us will screw it up again" I said trying to avoid his gaze.

He scoffed "if you really wanted to be mates, you'd at least try for it" he spat and pulled the door so it slammed shut.

**Friends lost: 10**

**Friends in general: 0**

**lost daughters: 1**

**Broken hearts had: 1**

**Hope: none**

Damn Alex you're more pathetic than normal. I ran my hands through my hair and pulled out a clump. I dropped it on the floor as my hands shook. I ran towards the mirror and screamed, ripping out pieces of my hair, making my head bleed uncontrollably.

**Breakdowns: 1**

After I finally gave in and stopped ripping pieces of hair out I leant against the wall and slid down until I was completely sat down. I pulled my knees up to my chest. I felt defeated, unloved, hopeless and worthless. I simply had no purpose in life anymore.

I was walking along the corridors late at night. Only the sound of the wind hit my ears. Everything felt cold on my feet. I suddenly heard a loud piercing scream, then another, then another. My heart began to ache and my head began to spin. I ran down the corridor to where I heard the screaming.

There was a door I'd never seen before, right at the end of the corridor. I slowly walked up to it and opened it stepping inside cautiously. The door slammed shut behind me, making a shiver tingle my spin. "Hello" I called out but no one replied. "Is anyone in here?" I called out again. I heard a small cry coming from the darkness. A shadow appeared and came closer and closer to me. "w-w-who are you?" I asked, my voice trembling with fear.

"Don't you recognize me?" the person asked. I studied them closely, then stepped away. "That's impossible!" I yelled. They smirked evilly. "no, Alex, it's not, I'm you" they replied I looked down at the clothes they were wearing. The same as me. The same hairstyle as me, _it was me_. They looked down at the lighter in my hand. "Oh look Alex started the fire" they mocked. I backed away again. "no, no I didn't!" I yelled defensively. They chuckled "yes, you did, you're a liar and a cheat and you started the fire...see" I looked down at my hand, which was holding the lighter at the end of a table cloth, setting it alight.

I screamed and threw the cloth at the wall which hit 'me'. They didn't yell in pain, no. they just stood there then walked over the room setting everything alight. The whole room was on fire and I was trapped in it. I ran to the door trying to unlock it, no chance it was locked. I began to sweat as the fire spread inches away from me. i felt my flesh burn. "NO!" I yelled. "please, no" i backed into the wall hard and yelped in pain, falling to the floor.

My eyes shot open as I gasped for breath. I got up and looked around me. I was safe in my room. What was with these nightmares they were getting weirder and weirder? I sighed and climbed into my bed. I was too scared to go to sleep. I was scared of the nightmares, I was scared of the hair loss and the constant feeling of dizziness and feeling sick, I was scared of being scared but mostly I was scared that I'd be forever alone.


	22. 22 Forgiven and forgotten

**Hiyah so chapter 22:D**

* * *

><p>7 days I've been locked in here, 7 days without talking to anyone unless it was arguing, 7 days of feeling alone, 7 days of boredom. I made a promise to myself not to leave without a perfect apology to everyone.<p>

It was almost impossible for me to apologise, I almost never say it and when I have, I've never meant it. I don't know how to say sorry.

I looked down at the floor, at all the screwed up pieces of paper that laid there. Almost mocking me. I placed my elbows on my knees, my hands on my hair, running my fingers slowly through it and focusing on the bald patch on the crown that hid under most of my hair.

I sighed deeply and pushed my hands away. I must look pretty miserable at this point. My head shot up as I heard the sound of high heels passing my room. I got up and raced towards the door, pushing the heavy drawer away.

I opened the door. "WAIT!" I yelled making them stop. "Alex? What's wrong?" Tracy asked me walking up to me, eyeing me up and down.

"nothing, can you come in for a minute?" I asked back sheepishly looking down at the floor. She nodded and walked past me into my room. I shut the door behind me. "what's wrong?" she asked sitting on my bed, pushing the piles of paper on the floor.

I kicked a bit of paper "I wanna' apologise, but I'm kinda' crap at it" I replied, taking a seat next to her. She let out a giggled and put her arm around me. "you can't be crap at apologising, it's not possible" she said still with a hint of a laugh in her voice.

I shuffled awkwardly on the bed "it's not impossible for me, I can't say sorry in anyway, I've never done it before" I admitted. She sighed and flicked a piece of hair out of her eyes. "Alex, If you really mean it, then just speak from the heart and you'll find what you want to say" she said getting up.

I nodded "thanks" I mumbled, grabbing my notebook. I heard the door close and I groaned. Well that was no help. I sat there and stared at my paper. Why couldn't I be normal and just be able to say sorry.

'speak from the heart' what bullshit! I'm cant write mushy shit like that. Stupid Tracy and her stupid advice. God what was I getting so worked up over? Might as well try this 'write from the heart' shit worth a try anyway.

I wrote a full page in 5 minutes, I was all wrote out. Turns out Tracy's advice was great, not that I'd ever tell her that. I looked up at the time 8:55. Crap 5 minutes before we'd be sent off to bed.

I grasped my notebook tightly in my hand and ran out of my room down to mike's office. "Whoa, watch it!" people yelled as I ran past them. I knocked on the door, not waiting for a response I walked in. "Alex? What's going on?" mike asked me looking worried.

I rolled my eyes "there's a meeting….follow me!" I rushed off causing mike and Gina to run after me. I stopped as we reached the living room and pointed to a seat. They sat down. Looking at me like I was crazy. I ran off again "EVERYONE, IN THE LIVING ROOM BEFORE I DRAG YOU ALL THERE!" I screamed into the house.

A few minutes later everyone arrived asking questions. Tracy winked at me as she sat down. I picked up my notebook, my hands shaking a little. "whatever's happened I didn't do it!" Carmen yelled, getting up. I pushed a hand out in front of her. "sit down!" I said between clenched teeth. She sat down in a rush. I smiled at everyone "um hi" I waved awkwardly. I sighed and looked down at my notebook and took a deep breathe **(warning big soppy speech coming up!)**

"I'm not the type of person who normally settles down in places, I'm hard to deal with, annoying, difficult and bratty but I feel as if I've changed for the better since being here. I know I've caused a lot of you trouble and we didn't get off on a good start, me calling you all dumb care kids" I smiled at the memory. "and tripping on the welcome mat, but I didn't know you all were so trusting, kind and amazing back then. No matter how much you hate the idea I think of you all as my family, and I know I caused you all to hate me, and for that I'm….I'm…..well I'm…." my voice trailed off and I red the word about 30 times in my head. "…I'm sorry" I mumbled.

I looked up to see everyone untouched by my speech. I frowned "you know I spent all day on that!" I remarked, winning giggled from some people.

"you know a simple sorry would have done" Blondie said. I rolled my eyes "thanks for the information" I replied sarcastically. She hugged me and everyone got up joining in on the hug. "promise me you'll never lock yourself in your room again!" mike said with a smile. I put my hand to my chin and pretended to think for a while.

"deal" I replied. We all eventually broke off from the hug. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. "okay bed time!" mike yelled. I groaned, "seriously?" I moaned.

I dragged my feet up each step and reached the top. One thought accrued to me; where the hell was liam? Not that I cared but he didn't come to the meeting. I did tell him we shouldn't be mates…

I walked past my room to liam's and pushed the door open a crack. I walked in as quietly as possible, I shrugged as I didn't see any sign of liam in there. Turning around I bumped into someone. "What were you doing?" liam asked, rubbing his arm.

A smirk appeared across my face as he glared at me. "you shouldn't be behind me if you didn't want to get hurt" I said looking down at his arm. He stood there, still rubbing his arm. "you shouldn't be sneaking around my room" he replied, now smirking a little. "well I….haven't got a comeback" I said closing the door of his room. He narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously.

"what were you doing in my room?" He snapped. I cleared my throat. "well I was wondering where you were, you weren't in the living room" I said. His eyes returned to there normal shape. "oh yeah, nice speech, get it off the internet?" he asked crossing his arms.

I rolled my eyes "not all of us need the help of the internet..." I replied cockily. He now rolled his eyes at me. We stood there for a while, just glaring at each other.

I sighed "listen, I understand that your pissed at me, and I know it's 'cos the fact that you think I don't wanna be mates, but I do I swear, I just don't have the commitment for it all" I said with a little sympathetic smile. His glare deepened. "are you so selfish that you think it's just because of you, my life doesn't evolve around you!" he pushed past me and slammed his bedroom door shut.

I shut my eyes from irritation. I really need to stop arguing with him and have a normal conversation for once. like hell that was going to happen!

For the one moment I didn't feel alone, liam O'Donovan comes along and ruins it!


	23. 23 What about Liam?

**I'm in the mood for a new character, but I hate making up people so you can…info will be at the end **

**Okay I just noticed, I've never explained Alex's appearance; Blonde hair, brown eyes, small, slim etc. Done!**

* * *

><p>I lazily brushed my teeth and spat it in the sink. I looked up at my reflection and turned my head away. I literally could smash every single mirror at this moment, no lie. I looked tired, strained and old. I could've been mistaken for a 30 year old. Maybe not 30 but late 20's.<p>

Huge bags under my eyes, with huge dark circles and dead-like pale skin. Could it be worse? Yes! I had _no_ foundation left so how in the hell was I supposed to cover my shitty skin now? God my life just gets better and better, doesn't it?

After my little rant and overreacting on a makeup crisis I got changed into some black skinny jeans, a blue 'saw it, want it, oh just screw it and leave it' shirt, and some purple converse. I walked down stairs and sighed at the strong smell of eggs, but carried on my way.

"Hey Alex!" Carmen yelled as I entered the kitchen. I smiled back at her and sat in-between tee and frank. Just as I sat down mike stood up and held his drink up to the ceiling "I think Alex's speech she wrote yesterday is worth a toast…..to Alex!" everyone raised their glasses "Alex" they all yelled, then took a sip out of them.

"To Alex" a sarcastic voice came from the door. Everyone's head turned around towards the door. There stood Liam, smirking with his arms crossed. I held my breath and raised my glass up to the ceiling with an annoying smirk on my face. He glared at me then walked over to a seat opposite me. Our glaring contest went on for the rest of breakfast. "Will you two just stop it?" Tracy yelled at us. We both looked away from each other quickly. "You're both acting so childish!" she continued before walking out.

"What's wrong with your face?" Liam asked, grinning at me. Everyone staretd to whisper. I stood up from my seat "where are you going, you haven't finished your toast" mike said, pointing to my plate.

I rolled my eyes "I not hungry" I replied walking off. "Wait there, you need to eat Alex" he commanded. I really wasn't in the mood for arguing today. I stormed back to my seat and ate the piece of toast as fast as I could. "Take a breath" Blondie said with a giggle. I stood up again "there!" I spat and stormed upstairs. I slammed my door behind me and collapsed onto my bed, almost crying from irritation and stress. I didnt cry though, not for a tiny thing like that

I heard a loud knock coming from my door. "It's open" I replied in a quiet tone. The door opened and Frank smiled at me. "S'up?" I asked sitting right up. He walked over to my bed and leant on the side of it. "Liam" he said in a worried voice.

I cleared my throat "what about him?" I asked, trying not to sound interested. He rubbed the back of his head. "He's been acting different" he said raising a brow at me. I scoffed "and your blaming me?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

He opened his mouth to talk then shut it again. Then opened it again "He gets along with everyone except you" he claimed. I chuckled a little "maybe because I don't fall at his feet like everybody else, he's a nob" I argued putting my hands deep in my pockets.

"I just thought I'd tell you he's been upset about it all and it's affecting most of us here" he said before walking out and closing the door. I sighed and laid down.

I stayed in my bedroom for most of the day, just lying there and thinking, listening to music. Only going down for tea, not talking to anyone again, I had too much on my mind. It was 10pm now. Everything was silent in the house. I decided I was going to…'apologise' to Liam. since i've been doing it a lot lately. I got out of bed and placed my feet on the freezing floor. I gasped at the feeling on it but carried on walking.

I opened my bedroom door and peered outside to see a empty corridor, I smiled and tip-toed out of the room over to liam's. I quietly knocked on the door. "liam, ar you awake?" I whispered. No answered I shrugged and started to walk back to my bedroom until I saw a downstairs light on.

I turned around and tip-toed slowly down the stairs. "liam, is that you?" I whispered. No answer. A voice caught my attention. The light was coming from mike's office. I heard liam's voice in the distance, rolling my eyes knowing he's up to no good I started to walk towards the office.

I stopped in my tracks when I a heard _his_ voice- Brad! I felt my heart beat in my ears, my hands began to shake and my knees became weak. I was terrified, but yet i carried on walking up to the doorway...

* * *

><p><strong>Mmmmkay soo basically i think this story needs a new chatacter but i have no idea about what i want them like plus i suck at things like this, so i'll let you give in any ideas (any at all i'm soooo desperate:S) and i'll pick one by the next chapter and the character will be added to the story soon <strong>

**Name:**

**Sex:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**romantic interest?: **

**Other information?:**


	24. 24 Friends?

**I've got a horrendous case of writers block, so sorry for the late update and the off chapter **

**oh and me and my friend d****ecided ****that we're going to add every single idea that was ent in, but they will be added later in the story. **

* * *

><p>I walked up to the door and stopped outside, ready to run if it opened. I peeked in and saw Liam and bard. Face-to-face. They shook hands and sat on mikes desk. Liam threw a shiny object to brad.<p>

"Cheers, mate" brad said, placing the object into his hands. He nodded back and sat next to him. Brad reached into his pocket and took out the object again. "Good job he kept it 'ere" he said, tossing it in his hand.

The lighter. That's what was in his hands. I saw the painted on flame on the side. I knew I saw that lighter before. He took out a packet of fags and sparked one up, puffing it slowly. He filled the air with his horrible, cloudy smoke.

"Hey, put it out!" Liam snapped, taking the fag off of him, throwing it on the floor and standing on it. Brad rolled his eyes and put the packet back in his pocket. "relax man, no one's gonna' smell it" he replied in a chilled voice.

Liam took the lighter off him and sparked it, playing with the flame. "When you going back to London?" he asked, wetting his finger then putting the flame out with it.

Brad shrugged. "I don't know when I get some cash" Liam nodded then sparked the lighter again, putting it out with his index fingers again. "You're such a kid" brad remarked as he snatched the lighter off of Liam.

I smirked at Liam's disappointed reaction. "So, how we going to…you know" Liam asked. Brag grinned and jumped off the desk onto his feet. "Well since the fire didn't work, how about we just go now?" he suggested.

My mouth hung open, feeling like it was about to drop off. I should've known. Brad had a history of starting fires and I should've realized it was his lighter!

Liam shook his head. "I need my stuff, don't I" he replied. "tomorroa' instead" he continued, taking the lighter off brad and placing it in his pocket and jumping up, heading towards the door.

"Liam, is she here?" brad asked, looking curious. I narrowed my eyes, wondering if he meant anything about me. "Yeah, but she's asleep, plus if she sees you, she'll kill you!" Liam said, with a chuckled at the end.

Brad scoffed, "no she won't" he replied confidently. Liam raised a brow. "She has some anger issues, see 'ya'" he said, before turning the door handle.

I quickly ran as fast as I could back up the stairs and into my room. I got my breath back and peered out and saw Liam walking into his room. The front door closed quietly and I took that as a sign that brad was gone.

I walked over to his bedroom and knocked on the door. "What?" his voice sounded annoyed and tired. "Um, can I talk to you?" I asked, shuffling one foot to another. I headed his sigh then the door swung open and I was dragged inside. "Whoa, dude I said I wanted to talk" I yelled/whispered.

He sighed again. "What do you want?" he asked, crossing his arms and leaning against his wall. I cleared my throat. "I know how you took my big speech well, so I won't do one of those, I just want to say that I'm…..I'm well….I'm sorry" that did not come out the way I wanted it to.

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at me. "What's the catch?" he asked. Standing up straight. I shrugged "no catch, friends?" I asked, blushing a little.

He smirked at me. "Okay, sure" he replied, nodding. I smiled back and held out a hand. He took it and shook it. "Now get out, I need to sleep" he said. I laughed a little. "night" I replied cheery before walking out and heading to bed myself.

**Friends: 11**

**Daughters lost: 1**

**Broken hearts heeled: 1**


	25. 25 what's important

Nothing to say today, happy….Thursday.

* * *

><p>I looked down at the picture of charlotte and smiled, kissing the middle of it. "soon, honey, soon" I repeated while putting the photo back into the back of my drawer.<p>

I got up out of my bed and walked over to the door. "god-damn it" I whispered as I stroked my skin light with the tips of my fingers. I opened the door and walked down the hall. When I reached a door I began knocking on it.

"what?" Elektra yelled. I rolled my eyes "lose the attitude, can I talk to you?" I asked, she huffed and I heard foot steps coming towards the door, the door swung open.

"what do you wan-…what happen to your face?" she asked raising her eyes brows in shock. I hung my head towards the floor. "I don't know, can I borrow some foundation to cover it up?" I pleaded.

She sighed then motioned me to come in. I closed the door behind me and followed her over to her bed. "sit down" she ordered. I sat down and she got out a huge make up bag. "you're going to need some powder too" she said handing me some liquid foundation and then some powder.

"cheers, Elektra" I said gratefully. She nodded and I walked out back to my room. I finished applying the make up in about 30 minutes. Then walked down stairs to the living room.

As I entered everyone seemed to become speechless, but not in a good way. "someone call willy wonka one of his umpa lumpa's 'ave escaped." liam yelled as he laughed at me.

I blushed "does it look that bad?" I asked Elektra, who looked like she was about to explode with laughter. "yeah, come on" she took me by the wrist and led me up the stairs, grabbing the make up form my room then walking back into her room.

"Your not used to wearing make up are you" she said with a smirk. I shrugged "I only wear light foundation, my skin colour" I replied, sitting on her bed.

She took a make up wipe and threw it to me. I caught it then started to take of the foundation. "god, your skin's even more red! Are you allergic to foundation or something?" she asked. I felt my face with the tips of my finger. It was burning, red hot!

"I'm-I'm fine" I said put off by the heat of my face. She scoffed quietly then sat down next to me. I threw the wipe into the bin then sat still. She began coating my face lightly in foundation with a sponge.

Then she used a soft brush to cover my face with powder. "just don't tell anyone I did your make up, that's babies stuff" she spat. Then took out an eye liner.

"whoa, I'm not going anywhere!" I yelled as I dodged the pencil. She groaned "c'mon it'll look nice" she protested.

I sighed then let her coat me in all different kids of crap. She smiled at me after 10 minutes. "done" she said, putting the lipstick down.

"you haven't made me look like some slapper have you?" I asked. She shook her head "look for yourself" she replied, pointing towards a mirror.

I got up slowly then turned to face the mirror. I gasped at my reflection. My skin looked even, my eyes were bordered with a very dark black eye liner, I had a light blue eye shadow on and bright red lipstick.

I smiled "I look just like my mum" I mumbled to myself, pulling on a piece of hair that hung on my left cheek. "was she pretty?" Elektra asked. I turned around to face her.

"huh?" I replied, not knowing what she meant. "your mum, was she pretty?" she asked, standing up and putting away the rest of my make up.

I nodded "she _was, _she was beautiful, until drugs…well at least I imagine it was drugs" I said, trying to avoid her eyes.

She smiled at me sympathetically. "I'm gonna' go downstairs" I said, filling the silence. "Bye" she replied, getting out a magazine and sticking her headphones in.

I walked out, down the stairs for the second time today, into the living room. "wow, you look great!" tee said as she jumped up and started to run up to me. I laughed. "thanks" I replied, trying not to blush again.

Everyone began walking to up me and complimenting me. I replied with a few 'thank you's' here and there.

"not too bad" liam said with a sly wink as everyone walked off. I grinned and twirled on the spot. "it's too much I think" I replied, feeling dizzy from the twirl. He nodded a little. "you don't really need it" he said as he walked back to Frank.

I bit my lip secretly stopping myself from smiling anymore. _stop it, calm down!_ I mentally snapped at myself. _You know what happens when you start to trust guys!_

I walked over to the sofa and sat down next to everyone. "next up on disney channel!" the TV yelled. I rolled my eyes. "seriously? Hannah Montana? Are you kidding me" Carmen began singing along.

"you get the best of both worlds!" she screamed, then stuck her tongue out at me. "what was that awful sound?" Tracy said, walking in the room.

I covered my mouth with my hand in order not to laugh. "I was singing!" I Carmen argued. "more like strangling a cat" I mumbled. She hit me lightly on the arm.

"ow!" I gasped in fake pain, I then 'fell' off the sofa then rolled around on the floor. "goodbye cruel world!" I yelled as I closed my eyes and faked my death. Carmen and tee were in fits of laughter. "wow Alex your really funny" tee said as she held her stomach in pain. I smiled proudly.

_Okay maybe I'm getting in over my head, I'm enjoying being here way too much! I need to stay focused on what's important- charlotte!_


	26. 26 Crush

**Holy cow, 100 reviews! :D that's awesome! Thank you so much. **

***face palms self* just red through all my chapters…maybe I **_**did**_** describe Alex's appearance…I feel like such a twat. -_- lets just go with the first description.**

* * *

><p>"how could you 'accidentally' cover my car in paint?" Gina screamed at me and liam. I held in a giggle. "well you see what happened was, me and Alex were bored so we wanted to paint something" Gina rolled her eyes at liam's story, he looked over to me for help.<p>

I sat up straight and got ready to blabber out a load of bullshit. "but we wanted to paint something big, like a room, so we went into town bought some paint, brought it back but when we got back, a giant bee attacked me so I accidentally threw the paint tin into the air and it landed on your car" I took deep breath and slouched back down.

She sighed "a bee?" she repeated. I nodded "It was huge" I replied emphasising the word 'huge' making it a minute longer to say. She narrowed her eyes at me

"alright, but I'll be taking half of your pocket money for 2 months" she said.

I frowned "what? That's so unfair" I yelled, crossing my arms like a stubborn child. She smiled mockingly at me "See you at dinner" and that was that, stupid care workers.

"sometimes I hate living here" I said as we sat on my bed. Liam nodded "but Gina's face when she saw the car was priceless" I added, grinning at the picture of her horrified face in my mind.

He chuckled "too bad she didn't take it as well as we thought" he replied.

Turns out a paint fight sounds good at the time, but when your chasing Johnny, Blondie, Carmen, Gus _and_ frank at the same time with two tins of paint, a cars gonna' get wrecked, we should have seen that coming.

We sat there in silence for a while, until a question almost burned it's way through my mind "how do you know brad?" I blurted out.

He shuffled on the spot, causing the bed to shake. "prison" he said confidently.

"why?" I asked, he clicked his tongue lightly.

"got caught shoplifting" I smirked.

"bummer, your too slow" I mocked, he grinned at me. "so, when did you meet him?"

I took out two cans of coke from my bag, handing one to him and opening the other. He cleared his throat "about an hour after he left you" I frowned

"how'd 'ya know?" I asked, spinning the coke can in my hand. "well they dragged him into the station and sat him next to me, we started talking then he told me about how his girlfriend had cheated with him and he told her he never wanted to see her again, then he was caught smashing up your mum and dad's car, you know for revenge" he replied

"so that's who did the car in'" I yelled and stood up. "you coming?" I asked, turning back to face him. He narrowed his eyes at me

"your not gonna have a go at me, for not telling ya'?" I laughed.

"naa, it's not fun arguing with you" I joked, causing him to grin. I sighed and took his hand, dragging him down the stairs.

I watched in amazement "when did you learn to play guitar?" I asked, still watching him playing different chords. He smirked

"when I wa' 9" he replied, playing some more.

"Aww, a whole year" i grinned as he scowled at me.

"I'm older than you" he stuck his tongue out at me.

"but you wouldn't think it" I smirked as he stuck his tongue out at me again.

_Was I flirting with liam? No we're just having a laugh, don't be in idiot Alex_, _stop having a mental conversation with yourself….that's wired….okay stop it, Now! _

I shook my head lightly at myself. It's a good job I don't think a loud. "OI, short ass" liam shook me gently. I blinked a couple times, then smiled widely at him. "sorry, daydreaming" I replied slyly. "here" he handed me his guitar.

"Whoa, I don't know what to do" I said, handing him it back. He pushed it back to back to me.

"just try!" he snapped. I rolled my eyes at him. Then tried to play what he did. Except mine sounded like…nothing from this world. Maybe pigeons dying, from acid.

Liam laughed at me. "wow, I don't think the guitar is for you" he remarked then took it back. I scoffed but nodded straight away, agreeing with him.

"it's my mum's birthday tomorrow" I randomly inform him. He frowns at me.

"thanks for that information" he replied. I grinned at him a little.

"we always used to go out to McDonalds together" I smiled at the memory.

"McDonalds? Classy" I pushed him playfully. "I'm British, I love fast food" I replied.

He sighed "so I guess you want me to take you to McDonalds tomorrow?" he asked, putting down his guitar. I sat up quickly

"Oh my god, sounds like a plan" I screamed, grinning like the cheshire cat.

"I wanna go" Blondie said as she walked in.

"yeah, we should ask everyone" liam said, as he stood up. My face fell, but I covered it up with a fake smile.

"yeah, sounds great" I replied. He walked out the room and Blondie followed in his tracks.

_What does it take to get some time alone with liam? I'm not compiling, our little hang outs have been fun but I want to get to properly know him. _

_What if I'm spending too much time with him? What if I like him? Fucking hell, I haven't had a crush on someone in ages! Fuck sake I need to stop mentally talking to myself before I go insane!_

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, little Alex has a crush:3<strong>


	27. 27 Shopping

**So, I haven't been updating 'music hits elm tree' because I only edit it, my friend who writes it has disappeared off the face of the earth, and I have no way to get in contact with her. So I'll update that when I see her at school tomorrow, if she's there.**

* * *

><p><em>I sat there, chewing on some chips, or should I say 'fries'. God, what if charlotte grows up talking like a American?<em>

I put the rest of it down "I can't eat anymore…I'll explode!" I said, holding my stomach in pain. Everyone ate the rest of their food in minutes.

"mike, can I have a mcflurry?" Blondie asked. I rolled my eyes. These kids do not stop eating! He passed everyone some money and they walked off to the counter.

I reached into my pocket and checked my money supply; £5. Wow I was rich. "mike can I have a tenner?" I asked, smiling sweetly at him.

He sighed and passed me the note. "why, where are you going?" he asked. Keeping an eye on the others while talking to me.

I shrugged "shopping, to pass the time" I replied, standing up and taking my tray. He nodded.

"okay, but be by the car for 4pm" he said. I nodded, placing my tray into the bin. Okay I have an hour to entertain myself.

"where you going short ass?" I spun around, becoming face-to-face with liam and frank. I took out the 2 notes from my pocket and lifted them up to his face.

"_I _have money, which I don't spend on crap either" I smirked as he tried to take the money from me but failed.

I placed it safely back In my pocket. "you wanna go shopping Frankie-boy?" liam asked as he rubbed his hands together. I glared at him.

"no way, I need at least a day away from you" he grinned at me.

"you wouldn't survive without my presence" he replied, elbowing frank. I raised a brow.

"whatever gets you through the day" I said as I walked past them, they followed me, then ran so they were next to me.

"guess I have no choice" I huffed and walked in new look.

New look didn't go well, we got kicked out from throwing shoes at random people, fun but embarrassing when your asked how old you are and they don't believe that your 15 and 16.

We walked over to top shop, I took a skirt off a hanger and threw it at liam. "it's so you" I yelled. He put it on over his jeans and started doing a catwalk all around the shop.

Frank pointed behind me "security" he said. i spun around.

"excuse me, I'm going to have to ask you to leave" a incredibly tall man said. I dramatically sighed.

"I'm so sorry, he's one nugget short from a happy meal, if you know what I mean" I winked at him then walked over to liam.

"The bfg said we gotta' leave" I informed him. He nodded then took the skirt off, putting it back on a hanger.

"I didn't want it anyway" he screamed then stormed out the shop, leaving me and frank in hysterics. We followed him out.

"your fuckin' mental" I said, as I dragged them both into river island.

"Screw shopping, lets just do this for an hour" I said, as I blew a kiss to an old women then stuck the 'vs' up at her

_Okay, maybe I was a little hyper and on the bridge of going crazy, but your only young once._

…

In the end we got kicked out of 6 shops and then dragged back to mike by a security guard. "What were you thinking?" mike yelled at us, as we leant against the car.

I sighed "look, we we're only having fun, we didn't do anything _that_ bad" I snapped, glaring at the security guard.

"miss, you jumped on a customs back, and told him to…...'mush' I believe." I snorted with laugher, setting off liam and frank.

"quiet" mike yelled, making us shut up. We apologised and the fatso walked off without another word.

"I suspect this behaviour from you two, but you Alex?" he shot me a death glare. I rolled my eyes at him.

"at least I'm fitting in" I replied cheekily. He mumbled something about 'the wrong crowd' then got into the car. I smirked at liam and frank and we all climbed into the car after him.

…

When we got home mike carried on with his little rant for a while, then he stormed off into his office saying he needed to talk with Gina about our punishment. "you threw shoes at people?" Tracy asked us, fighting off a grin.

I nodded "we didn't hit anyone" liam mumbled grumpily under his breath.

"I don't know why everyone's getting so upset, we're teenagers, we're supposed to cause trouble" I said, sitting down placing my head into my hands.

"I'd do it again" frank said. I lifted my head up and nodded. Tracy rolled her eyes and carried on washing up.

"c'mon Tracy, I bet you we're rebellious when you we're younger" I said, trying to imagine Tracy when she was a kid.

Tracy smiled at me. "actually I was exactly like you lot, maybe worse" she replied as she put a cup away. I let out a long and stressful breath.

"kids!" mike yelled, his voice sounding angrier. I sighed and stood up.

"you can go through to the board room now" I quoted from 'the apprentice' liam and frank laughed and followed me on into mike's office.

I sat down on the left chair next to liam, crossing my finger secretly hoping that it wasn't going to be too bad. "okay, we've talked it all through and we know you didn't mean to cause a lot of fuss, but you should've taken control of your actions"

I tapped my crossed fingers on my leg. _I wish he would shut up and get on with it, it's so annoying! _

_"_and we know how good you are at times, your hardly ever hard to control. So we've decided that-"


	28. 28 Dares

**It was a brain-killer trying to think of a punishment, I tried not to make it too soft or too strict and believable at the same time.**

* * *

><p>I held my breath and crossed my fingers so tight that it hurt.<p>

"we're going to send all three of you to work in a private school, my friend works there and he'll keep an eye on you all, you need to see how to behave"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed loudly. "that's our punishment, babysitting?" I raised a brow and smirked at him. He almost glared at me, but stopped himself.

"No Alex, actually it's a high school, they'll be your age" he smiled with glory. I huffed and leant my head on the back of my chair while liam and frank mumbled under their breaths.

"You'll be working there every day for the whole school day which is 6 hours, for 2 weeks" he said, nodding at Gina as she asked him if he wanted a cuppa'.

"What?" all three of us yelled at the same time.

"But that's the rest of the summer!" I yelled, crossing my arms stubbornly. He nodded and shot us a 'who's the boss now?' smile.

I stood up, tipping my chair over as I walked past it. "you start tomorrow at 9am, I'll drive you there and pick you up" he said as we left the room.

"Oh for fuck sake" I mumbled with annoyance. I heard Gina and mike laugh about our faces when we found out.

We dragged our feet into the living room, collapsing onto the sofa. "Mike's well out of orda' it's not fair" liam moaned. I nodded, not bothering to reply.

"At least we'll all be together" frank pointed out.

…

"my name is mr. fisher, you may call me Phil if you would like" the head teacher of the stuck up school said with a warm smile.

_Time to put on my sweet girl act so I get rewarded or whatever_ I thought. I smiled back. "Thank you Phil, we are all looking forward to meeting everybody" I replied in a cute voice.

I swear liam's, Frank's and Mike's mouths dropped down to the floor. I hid a smirk from 'Phil'

Phil was not much of a looker if I'm honest, even though he looked about 23, he had brown hair with a small goatee on his chin, a fat nose, red in the face and he wasn't the thinnest person.

"Okay, I'll leave you here and pick you up in 6 hours, be good, nice to see you again Phil" mike said and walked out of the office.

I turned back to Phil and smiled at him again. "may I say your office is very tidy." I smiled, again. My face was almost cracking from smiling now.

"You can say it, but I don't care what you think" he snapped back. My smile shot into a frown.

"excuse me?" I replied with attitude. He rolled his eyes.

"I have enough annoying children in this school, I don't need 3 more" he spat. I gritted my teeth.

"look, we don't want to be here either, but your stuck with us, so fuc-" liam elbowed me before I could finish my sentence.

Mr. big nose glared at me he bent down to my level "I don't think me and you are going to get on very well Alexandria"

liam and frank chuckled at my name, i glared deepyly at them, causing them to shut up.

I clenched my fists and breathed in slowly, trying to calm myself. "I don't think so either, also it's ALEX!" I screamed, making him stand up to his normal height and rub his ears.

"whatever, you will all be in class 13b, now get out" he sat on his desk and got out a cars magazine.

"I thought those were for 4 year olds" I whispered to frank as we walked out.

We found the classroom in no time.

...

"you knock!" liam hissed at me. I shook my head,

"frank, you knock" I pushed him towards the door. He stepped back.

"liam can knock" he replied, shoving liam a little.

I rolled my eyes and stepped forwards, knocking on the door. "come in" a woman's voice said. I took a deep breath and walked in, followed by liam and frank.

"Oh hello, you must be our visitors" this woman had issues, she dressed like a hippie, sandals and a long bright green dress.

I nodded "I'm Alex, this is frank and this is liam" I pointed to them, she smiled.

"okay class, Alex, frank and liam are going to be helping us out for the next 2 weeks, treat them like you would with any other staff" the room became filled with shouting and banging.

We all sat down at a table together, avoiding any eye contact, until a girl with jet black hair with a red fringe and blue eyes came up to us.

"I'm rose" she started at me with interest, I cleared my throat.

"um, I'm Alex" I replied, feeling very awkward. She looked me up and down.

"I like your hair, very long" she smiled at me. _thank you for pointing out the obvious. _

"thanks, I like your hair too" I said, she nodded then walked off.

Liam and frank grinned at me. "oh thank you rose, be my best friend, I like your hair" liam mocked in a girly voice.

"At least I can make friends here" I smirked back at them, they soon shut up.

"wow, I'm bored already, dares anyone?" I suggested. They nodded and sat up, leaning in.

"okay liam, see that girl over there who keeps looking at you" I pointed to a girl with soft blonde hair and brown eyes she was quite pretty. He looked at her and she blushed a deep red.

I sniggered. "go over there and start flirting with her, then ask her for her number" I said with an evil grin. He shook his head.

"no, no, no, no, I don't even know her" he argued. I thought for a second.

Then smiled "okay that, or you can flirt with the teacher" we all looked over to the teacher, she was reading a book called 'daisies, roses and buttercups'.

He sighed, stood up, walking towards the pretty blonde.


	29. 29 Freak out

**A lot of shouting in this chapter….**

**thought i'd update a little earlier tonight:)**

* * *

><p>She began giggling to her friends then faced Liam again. Liam sat on their table and started talking to her, making her blush more with every word.<p>

I ignored the feeling of jealousy that rose in my chest, and fake laughed along with frank.

_Okay, maybe this wasn't the best idea I've had…_

The girl began twirling strands of hair in her fingers. "Stupid bitch" I mumbled under my breath. She wrote what I presumed was her number down on a piece of paper and handed it to Liam. He winked at her then swaggered back to us.

He threw the number on the table and it slid to me. "Piece of cake" he said, sitting down.

"Well done Romeo" I replied sarcastically.

…

"When did mike say we can leave?" I asked, slowly dragging a bin bag with rubbish to the bins. Liam cheeked his watch.

"Another 2 hours" we all groaned. I dumped the bag next to the bin. I walked over to a bench and sat down, sighing.

"We're being treated like slaves" I pointed out. They both nodded and sat next to me.

I rolled my eyes as the head teacher walked up to us. "You're supposed to be helping out, not sitting down!" he yelled.

"Actually we're doing all your shitty jobs" I replied. He laughed.

"Right, you with me, you two head down to the boys changing room and clean-up" he said, pointing in the direction.

I sighed and stood up. "We go where she goes" Liam argued. I smiled to myself.

"Get to the boys changing rooms or I'll tell mike you refused to help out" he threatened. They both smiled apologetically at me and walked off.

"This way!" he stormed off and I followed behind him.

He led me to his office and closed the door behind him. I sat on a chair at his desk and placed my feet on his desk.

He sighed and sat down. "I don't like you Alex, and I'm pretty sure you don't like me" he said.

_Ding, ding, ding, ding. _

"but sir, I'm very fond of you actually" I said with a posh accent. He rolled his eyes at me.

"I don't care what you think of me, you're in care, you'll end up nowhere like the other care kids" he remarked smugly.

_Man I hated this guy_

I stood up. "ACTUALLY, one of my care workers is an ex care kid and she's written a book, I think I'll do just fine" I yelled.

"Yes, but she's still working there, don't worry I know how care kids are; always stealing and fighting, getting pregnant at a young age and ruining their baby's life, ending up having to go into prostitution." I felt myself tense up, I breathed heavily, blinking back tears.

"oh fuck this!" I screamed and stormed out his office. I walked around until I saw a sign that said 'boys changing rooms'.

I waked in the room. "Alex? Whats happened, why are you here?" frank asked me. I ignored his questions.

"you getting outta' this dump with me?" I asked him, he started at me.

"but mike will kill us-" I cut him off by scoffing and walking up to Liam.

"how about you?" I asked. He looked down at the floor then back up at me, then to frank and finally back to me.

"franks right, mike will kill us" he replied, looking guilty. I shook my head and glared at him.

"you're-you're a coward, both of you!" I screamed then ran out of the room, only hearing the sound of their voices calling after me.

I ran and ran…and ran some more.

I must've ran for at least 20 minutes. I couldn't breathe, but I didn't stop either.

Not until I arrived back at elm tree. I stopped outside the house, trying to catch my breath.

"Alex, what's happened, whats wrong" Tracy yelled, walking towards me. I felt it now, I felt the tears running down my face. It hurt, it felt like tiny pins.

I stood up and pushed past her. I didn't stop until I reached mike's office. I didn't bother knocking, I just walked in. he looked furious, but worried.

"What now?" he asked with a sigh. I wiped my tears with the back of my hand and stormed up to his desk.

"I NEED TO SEE HER" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He gave me a confused look.

"see who?" he replied, trying to calm me down. I ran my hands through my hair and quickened by breathing.

"CHARLOTTE, I NEED TO SEE HER, NOW!" I screamed again, walking the room up and down.

"Alex, you need to calm down" Gina butted in. I laughed and carried on waking, mumbling under my breath.

"NO, NO, NO, NO I NEED HER WITH ME, HE'S RIGHT, h-h-he's right!" I began crying again, holding my hair tightly. I couldn't control my actions, I couldn't breathe.

Mike stood up and approached me. "Alex, calm down, breathe" he said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I pushed him away from me causing him to stumble backwards. "get away from me, it's your fault, YOUR FAULT" I pulled on my hair.

The room began to spin, I felt horribly sick. My eyes sight became blurry, I couldn't see anything.

I began to panic, feeling my body shaking. I heard a woman's scream then nothing but black and a feeling of emptiness.


	30. 30 The Lying begins

**Sorry it's late**

* * *

><p>"<em>Brad please, I can't take care of this baby myself!" I screamed. He shook his head looking frustrated. I held on to his shoulder with all my strength. <em>

"_You should have thought about that before you went and slept with him" he spat and ripped his arm from my grasp. _

"_But-But I love you" I replied. He scoffed and glared at me._

"_You don't know what 'love' is" he turned around and walked off, out of my life. I collapsed onto the floor and sobbed. Not cried, for some reason I couldn't. _

_I sat there for 20 minutes, feeling sorry for myself. I stood up and took a deep breath, wondering what was going to happen now. _

…

"I think she's waking up!" Tracy's voice screamed. I groaned from the massive, sharp headache I had in the back of my head, I opened my eyes and blinked.

Tracy's face was smiling down at me. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. "What the hell happened?" I asked, still confused.

"You had a panic attack." Mike replied, his voice shaken. I squinted my eyes so I could see better from the blinding light.

"Really, why?" so many questions were running through my head. They smiled at me.

"It's fine, Liam and frank told us everything" Tracy said, trying to push me back down. I sat straight back up.

"Oh god, Liam and frank, I had a go at them!" the feeling of guilt rushed through me. I stood up from the sofa but sat back down as my head began to spin. Tracy took a hold of me, supporting me.

"have you been feeling okay these past days?" mike asked me, walking over and sitting next to me.

I nodded. "yeah I've been feeling fine"

_Liar!_

"are you sure?" he asked.

I smiled "yeah, perfectly normal" I replied.

_You goddamn liar! Just tell him about your hair, tiredness, dizziness and the constant feeling of nausea. _

He nodded and stood up. "okay, if your sure" he said, waking out the door, Tracy following him like a lost puppy saying how she thought I should go to the doctors.

I sighed and laid back relaxing. "Hey Wacko" Liam said walking into the room. I smirked and sat up.

"it's so cute of you to actually care about how I'm feeling" I relied sarcastically. He popped his imaginary collar.

"I'm just caring" he sat down next to me where mike had sat.

I sighed "look Liam, I'm sorry for having a go at you, I didn't mean to.." my voice trailed off.

He smiled "it's cool, but bad news, you have to back and apologise and still work there for the 2 weeks" I rolled my eyes.

"for god sake!" I yelled, throwing my arms up in the air. He laughed at me, making me turn and glare at him.

"Its only 2 weeks, me and frank have to put up with that prick too" he replied. I smiled.

"yeah, you're right, thanks" I got up and began walking to the kitchen, but was topped by Gus.

"what was passing out like?" Gus asked me, note book in his hand. I narrowed my eyes at him and shrugged, letting Liam pass me.

"I don't know, black, scary, empty" I replied. He scribbled something down then let me pass him into the kitchen.

"hey Alex" Tracy said cheerfully to me. I smiled back, then turned to the grinning faces on the table.

I grinned back, hoping they'd stop grinning at me. They didn't. "okay, who'd ya' kill" I asked, sitting down next to Liam and frank.

They giggled at me. "how you feeling Alex?" Blondie asked me. I glared at her a little.

"why….what did you do to me?" I asked, starting to worry. She smiled sweetly at me and shook her head.

"Nothing" she replied and took a bite from her sandwich. I shrugged to myself then took a bite myself.

…

I wiped the sick that was running down my face. _Well that was the sandwich gone.._

I coughed up more vomit then flushed the toilet. _god, this is like having morning sickness again! _I stood up and walked over to my bed, laying down, taking in the feeling of its soft texture.

"Alex, is everything okay, I heard the sound of someone being sick" Gina said. I sat up, trying to make myself look fine.

"I was just watching TV…someone was being sick" I frowned at my attempt pf lying. She opened the door and looked into my room.

"oh okay, are you going to sleep this early, it's only 7pm" she asked. I nodded and got under my covers.

"yeah, I'm pretty tired." I replied, she smiled and walked out of the room. That wasn't a lie, I really was exhausted.

I shut my eyes and tried to imagine charlotte smiling up at me.

…

I woke up to the sound of movement. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock. 12pm.

_Oh poo! _

_I jumped out of bed and got changed, as fast as I ever had done before. I tied my hair up and ran down the stairs. _

"_Tracy, why didn't you get me, up?" I yelled, grabbing my bag. She laughed._

"_Alex, we got a call that said the school is closed today" she replied. I dropped my bag on the floor._

"_well I'm going back to bed" I said, walking slowly out the room. _

_She scoffed at me "it's 12 in the afternoon" she placed her hands on her hips._

_I carried on walking._

"_And your point is?" I dragged myself off to bed. _


	31. 31 new residents

I shrugged. "it's not that I don't want her back, but I feel as if there's nothing I can do". Tracy nodded, taking her mug in her hand.

"Alex, you need to think about yourself, no matter what, charlotte's going to be your daughter, but she's in a place that will love her" she replied.

I sighed and nodded then yawned. "Your tired? You slept for 16 hours!" Tracy said. I shrugged again.

"I just feel tried, it's nothing unusual" I said, getting up off the table. She hummed back at me as I walked out the room, into the living room.

I waved at the eyes staring back at me. "BOO!" a voice behind me screamed. I jumped and spun around. Becoming face-to-face with Liam. Who was now laughing hysterically along with everybody else.

I glared at him. "so not funny" I pouted. He rolled his eyes at me and we walked over to the sofa, taking the remote of off Blondie.

"Everyone, kitchen" Tracy said, walking quickly back to the kitchen . We all began asking questions but followed her into the kitchen.

We sat down, waiting for the news to come. Mike and Gina walked in "Elm tree house is getting some new residents" mike said. Everyone became silent.

"6 to be exact" he added. The room became louder and louder. Everyone asking where they were going to sleep, if they had to give up their bedrooms and other things.

"okay, okay, quiet, there will be a number of people who have to share with someone I'll read out your names now and say who you are sharing with" he took out a piece of paper.

He took a deep breath. "Johnny, you will be sharing with a boy called Grayham, Elektra you will be sharing with a girl called Veronica"

I saw the anger rise in Elektra's eyes, but then fall again. "Alex, we're moving you into the attic, so some residents can move into your room" I smirked, happy with the fact I wasn't sharing with a random person.

"Carmen, you are sharing with Sophia" Carmen's face lit up and she jumped up and down on the spot. While other people we're mumbling under their breaths.

"And finally Liam, you will be sharing with a boy called Jake"

"where ar' these people from?" Liam asked, narrowing his eyes.

Mike looked at his paper nervously "Burnywood" he replied.

Liam's face said it all, he wasn't happy about sharing with someone from...Burnywood, whatever that was. I tried to keep my mouth shut, keeping the urge down not to laugh at his reaction. It didn't work.

I let out a huge roar of laughter, covering my mouth with my hand after. Mike gave me a stern look. "They will be arriving here in a week, I'm sure you will make them feel welcome" mike said.

Everyone got up and walked into the living room, not saying a word until they we're out of sight. "this is bang out of order!" Elektra spat, marching up and down the room. Everyone agreed.

I huffed "God, your all so miserable, what if their all nice?" I asked. They looked at me as if I've just rose from the dead.

Liam walked up to me and put his arm around me "you haven't seen burnywood 'ave you?" he asked.

I shook my head a little. "well, is hell- no actually it's not hell…it's worse" he said. I shook his arm off around me and flicked his ear, causing him to yelp in pain and shock.

"stop being so melodramatic!" I replied, playfully pushing him.

…

"so what makes people from burnywood so bad?" I asked Liam as I put my pile of jeans into a suitcase. He shrugged, seeming amused with watching me struggle to fit everything in.

"you 'ave to learnt to stick up for yourself, right? Well that's like the burnywood lot's bible, but they take it too a while new level, but you'll find out for yourself" he replied.

I sat on top of the suitcase trying to close it. "you could help me you know!" I yelled as I gave up. He sighed and stood up.

He zipped it up as I continued sitting on it. "finally" I said. He rolled his eyes at me.

"thank you, Liam" he said trying to imitate me.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry this chapter was kinda boring, i'll try to make the next one better:)<strong>


	32. 32 Jealous

**Sorry for the late update, my laptop charger blew up…**

**Everyone clap along with me, there is now 200 tb fanfics:)**

* * *

><p>I sat on my windowsill and stared into the sky. <em>My<em> charlotte was out there somewhere, and god I miss her so much.

The new residents were coming today. _Oh boy. _I really should act nice around them, I've avoided everyone for a week, the more I avoid them the more I feel alone.

I've been throwing up after every meal, I've lost most of my under hair, you cant see it though so that's okay, and I've been feeling more tired and frustrated too.

Either I was pregnant-again. Which I'm sure I'm not since I haven't had sex since brad. Or I'm getting ill, probaly just the flu.

"Alex their here darling" Gina told me as she poked her head through the door. I nodded in reply and got up off the window. I would never admit it but I was nervous about meeting these people. I followed Gina into the living room, looks like everyone has met everyone already. The room became silent and Gina pushed me forwards.

It felt like _I_ was the knew girl again. I smiled shyly. "hi, I'm Alex" I announce.

A girl about my age stepped forward, looking terrified. She had Shiny dark auburn hair, bright green eyes, pale skin with lots of freckles around the cheeks and nose and was tall, taller than me.

"um, I'm Sophia" she said as she blushed a light red. I nodded trying to look as welcoming as possible.

Another girl stepped forward as Sophia stepped back into the crowd. She looked younger than me, by about a year.

She had Dark brown curly hair and lovely, Tanned skin.

"Hey, I'm Ronnie, it's short for Veronica but call me Ronnie" I smirked at her confidence and nodded.

_Well that was all the girls done anyway, now just the rest. _

A small boy spiky black hair, green eyes . He was wearing a matching tracksuit. He was about 6 or 7.

"Grayham or grey" he said quickly, standing far away from me and looking at me like I was a murder. I narrowed my eyes at him back and he stepped backwards.

A guy with light brown hair and brown eyes stepped towards me, sticking his hand out. I studied his hand then took it slowly. "Rick" he said with a small grin. I smiled back and let go of his hand.

A boy with curly dark hair and tanned skin looked at me then stepped forward. "I'm Tyler" he said in a cheeky voice. I rasied my eye brows at him and nodded.

"careful, he'll knick your stuff" Carmen said, folding her arms trying to seem confident. Tyler glared at her, and walked off.

I looked at the last guy. Turns out he was looking at me back. He had brown short hair, brown eyes, he was about 2 inches taller than me and was quite thin. He approached me and smirked. "…Jake" he said, looking me from head to toe.

I raised a brow at him then smiled politely. Everyone began talking and I walked out of the room, back to my bedroom. Until I was stopped by this 'Jake' guy.

I spun around and became face to face with him. "hi" he said casually. I shook my head and smiled.

"hi" I repeated slowly. We stood there in silence for a while until I tapped my foot impatiently.

I rolled my eyes "can I help you?" I asked. He shook his head and grinned at me.

"I wanna' get to know you" he replied. I turned away from his gaze, blushing a little. Then turned back to face him.

"okay, follow me" I took his hand shyly and led him up my bedroom. We sat on my bed. I frowned, feeling kind of weird since it was normally me and liam sitting on my bed and talking. I shook off the feeling of it all and focused my attention on Jake.

"so, why are you in care?" he asked straight out of the blue. I cleared my throat a little.

"my parents…died" I lied.

_You idiotic bitch, why did you lie to him? _

He nodded sympathetically at me. "sorry, so did mine, in a car crash…how about yours?" he tensed up mentioning his parents.

I smiled back at him. "they took drugs" it came out more as a question than a statement. He frowned at me, but nodded after.

"sorry" he said again. I laughed at him.

"stop apologising!" I commanded. We laughed together for a while and for that one second I actually forgot about charlotte but what I don't know…is that bad or good?

We stopped laughing as the door swung open and liam stood there. "you coming up town?" he asked, not looking at any of us.

I chewed on my gum. "i'm busy at the moment, maybe tomorrow" i replied. He rolled his eyes at me and mumbled something under his breath.

"whatever" he snapped and slammed the door behind him.

I smiled at jake. "Who was he, your boyfriend?" jake said with a little smirk. I scoffed.

_"him, _no way, we're just mates"

* * *

><p><strong>Aww i kinda feel sorry for liam:(<strong>


	33. 33 A trip to the beach

**Right, I won't be updating every day. More like every other week, but the chapters will be a lot longer so that's an upside at least. I just don't have time to update every single day. **

* * *

><p>Liam had been avoiding me for about a week. Ever since I denied his offer to go up town with him, but I've been getting to know Jake better. I've been getting to know the others too, but it seems I took a liking to Jake. Time to time I remember charlotte, but most of the time when I'm with Jake I forget about her.<p>

Mike decided we should all have some 'bonding time'. Basically he's taking us to the beach. Which means me, frank and Liam get a day off from working at the hell hole. Even though we only had a week left anyway.

I packed everything I needed then headed down the stairs. "But the last trip to the beach was a disaster!" Gina yelled at mike.

He rubbed his temples and sighed. "Their more grown up now" he argued back. I smirked at their childish argument and leant against the door frame.

"Fine" Gina screamed before barging past me. Mike smiled at me motioning for me to come in. I did as he asked and slowly walked in.

"Listen, maybe we could do a quick stop on the way….America maybe?" I flashed him a cheekily smile and sat down.

He rolled his eyes at me. "No. Alex you have 4 months before your 16, then you can leave"

_That's 4 months too long for me!_

I faked a smile, stood up and walked out. "Hey Alex, why America?" Ronnie said me, in the same position I was when I was listing to mike and Gina.

I raised a brow. "Why not, it's a cool place" I replied. She nodded and walked off. I swear that girl is not human, she's actually crazy. I shrugged and followed her into the kitchen where everyone else was sat. I smiled at Liam as I walked in, he shot back a glare. _Cold dude, cold._

I sat next to Jake and Grayham. When mike walked in wearing a giant sun-hat. The room became silent then secounds later, filled with laughter. He stuck his tongue at us all and took the key off the side, walking to the front door.

Everyone got up and raced after him. I sighed and slowly followed them all and we climbed into the mini bus. My mouth dropped as I saw the one seat not taken; next to tracy. _For fuck sake!_

I dragged myself over to her and sat down. She smiled at me. "Hi" she said cheerfully. I nodded then turned my attention to the window.

_The ride took forever, to me it did. I was stuck with Tracy and her 'when I was at elm tree' talk. Her childhood seemed extremely boring. I swear if I never hear her voice again I'll die happy._

We all got off the bus and gasped at the strong hit of the sun on our faces. It felt gorgeous. I followed the crowd down to the beach and we set up quite far away from the sea. Everyone a part from me, mike and Gina ran off towards the sea.

I sighed and helped mike get out all the chairs and blankets. "Thanks Alex, don't you want to go with the others?" he asked, sitting down on a chair.

I shook my head "I've rather be alone, I need some time to think" I replied while walking down towards the rocks.

He nodded "okay, but don't go too far" he mumbled and took out a magazine from his backpack. I carried on walking until I reached the rocks.

"Alex!" a voice yelled. I turned around to see Elektra walking up to me. I smiled in return and see became face-to-face with me.

"You not coming with us?" we both turned our attention to everyone down by the sea, splashing each other. I smiled at everyone having fun. Then shook my head at Elektra

"I'll ruin your fun, besides I'm not good company at the moment, especially to some" I glanced at Liam and Elektra followed my eyes then smirked at me.

"You know he'll forgive you" she said, waking me up from my daydream.

I scoffed and sat down on a rock. "I don't even know what I did wrong" she sat next to me and we stayed silent for a while.

"He's jealous of you and Jake" my head shot up and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Really? I barley know Jake and-and-" I felt my face flush with embarrassment. She nudged me a little and winked.

I grinned back at her. "Look, Liam's really not the type to grow close to someone…Not as friends anyway, he'll treat us like family but I don't think he means it most of the time" I picked up a stone and threw it towards the sea, it landed about a couple of meters away from us.

"Shit shot" Elektra mocked. I rolled my eyes and kicked the stone down the rocks. My eyes couldn't't stop reaching everyone looking like a true family together. Even mike and Gina had joined them now. They were all splashing each other and laughing.

I looked over at Elektra, her eyes were almost begging to let herself go and join them. "you can go if you want" I said breaking her hypnosis.

She gave me a worried look. Then began to smirk. "One second" she ran off towards everyone. Then stopped when she reached Liam, pointing to me while she was talking. He looked at me then started walking over.

_What the hell did Elektra say? I'll kill her later._

He stopped and tucked his hands into his pockets. We we're centimetres away from each other and it was awkward as hell. "Elektra says you gotta' tell me something" he said swaying from side to side.

I shrugged and kept my head down. He sat down next to me. "Why are you ignoring me?" I asked. he took his hands out of his pockets and placed them on his head.

"I don't know I felt like you betrayed me" He admitted. I looked up to him and grinned.

"Because I didn't go up town with you?" I asked. He nodded and looked away from me.

I shuffled up so we we're inches away from each other. "I can't spend all day with you; every day of the day, but I'll try to spend more time with you, no matter how much of an asshole you can be" He chuckled and we both stood up.

"Thanks Ali" He winked at me. I smiled secretly.

_He called me 'Ali' again! _

"No problem" I replied. I was the one swaying now.

We stood there for a while in silence. "you wanna' join us?" he gestured towards everyone. I shook my head.

"I'll join you later, need to think" I began to walk off, then turned around and walked back, sticking my head out.

"Thanks" I waited for him to take my hand and shake it. Instead he knocked it away and hugged me instead.

My cheeks flushed with a light red colour. "see ya' Ali" he yelled as he ran back to everyone. I smiled and walked across the rocks, out of sight from everyone.

_Get a grip Alex. Seriously all boys are twats; you should be the last person on the earth to question that fact. _

I carried on walking. I couldn't think, I couldn't smile, I couldn't laugh. All I could do was walk. But nothing seemed to clear my head, nothing!

'Charlotte' was written all over my mind, but so were 'Liam' and 'Jake'. God, I was so confused,_ why can't someone just tell me what to do? Please!_

I looked around and realized that I was nowhere I recognize. If I was completely honest, I didn't care. I had this strange feeling of emptiness and it was painful. Right at this moment in time, i hated life.

_Maybe that sounded dramatic. Maybe I was being stupid. What if i was going mad?_

Should i run to America, find charlotte and we could hide there until i was 16. Or stay at elm tree, 4 months wasn't that long was it, really? But another 4 months of trying not to let my feelings develop for liam. _Jesus Alex, stop thinking about him. _

_I'll forget about him, and Jake. Screw them both. Charlotte matters more. I'm so confused. My head hurts so much. The world is spinning and i'm falling._

_I'm going to die. I'm going to fall to my death. Everything is going black!_

I spun around and began running back to everyone, But stopped in my tracks as i felt a sudden feeling of faintness coming on. I Tried to run again but no luck, i couldn't even move now. My feet felt like they we're glued to the spot.

_Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit. I am going to die. What if i die right here? With no one. What would happen to charlotte? Would anyone miss me? What about Jake, or more important Liam?_

_I felt that feeling again. That feeling of sick and worry. _

_DON'T FREAK OUT, ALEX!_

My head was screaming at me. I tried to move again but my eye sight became obstructed by a clear coat of tears, making it blurry.

_Too late, i've began to freak out._


	34. 34 The new me

**Thank you to the reviewer's from the last chapter. Oh and sorry about that screwed up update, my laptop went crazy and started doing random stuff**

* * *

><p>I began screaming for help. I fought away the tears of fear that burned my eyes. <em>crying wont help!<em> I stopped and stood still. For I saw _her_. I saw her perfect, fragile body that made the sunlight seem dim. The person I most longed for, they were both there. The most heart-warming sight I could ever imagine.

Both of my parents were only a couple of feet away from me. A smile on each of their faces. My mum turned around to face me, a inviting smile on her face. She looked down at her arms. Charlotte laid there sleeping peacefully. I pushed past the mental wall stopping me from moving and ran up to both of them.

I wrapped my arms around them tightly and berried my head into my mother's chest. Their arms flung around my body and they held me just as tight back.

"Alex, thank goodness!" a voice said behind me. I frowned and spun around to see Tracy with a worried look on her face. The feeling of warmness left my body in a heartbeat, disappointment replacing it. I smiled at Tracy.

She sighed and gave me a freaked-out look. "what were you hugging a tree for?" she asked staring at me as if I'd gone mad. I turned around and blinked at the huge tree behind me. I face Tracy again and shrugged back at her.

"what can I say, I love nature" I smiled wittily at her and popped my fake collar along with it. She rolled her eyes at me and led me back onto the beach. We walked back to everyone. They were now sat on sundecks, sunbathing and not saying a word. Not wanting to spoil their silence I took the empty seat on the far left next to liam.

He sat up and took the sunglasses away from his eyes. "So the wonderer returns" he said smirking at me. I grinned and took the sunglasses out of his hand and placed them on my own head. I then laid back on my chair and let my head rest on the back of my seat.

My joy ended soon. "C'mon everyone, tea time!" mike yelled and took away his chair. I groaned and turned so I was laid on my stomach. I closed my eyes and tried to soak up the sun, before someone tapped me repeatedly on the shoulder.

"the one time I get to relax, I wanna' tan you know!" I yelled and turned back around to see everyone staring down at me. They all grinned at me evilly. I narrowed my eyes at them, not like they'd see from the sunglasses.

"what?" I asked in a annoyed tone. They stayed silent, still grinning down at me. I tried to ignore them, closing my eyes again and go back to my sunbathing. I was tapped on the shoulder again. I huffed and sat up.

"what is it?" I snapped. Their faces were a lot closer to me now, inches away. They were all still grinning at me. I took off the sunglasses and placed them on the floor.

"what are you weeping angels?" they still stayed silent their faces not moving at all. It began to freak me out, big time. I shuffled up so my back was naturally straight. They walked closer to me. Then closer. I raised a brow at them all and laughed.

"NOW!" Blondie screamed. Before I could even think, 11 buckets of water were thrown at me, making me wet from head-to-toe. I gasped at the sudden coldness. They all pointed at me and went into fits of laugher. I rolled my eyes and laughed along with them.

* * *

><p>10 minutes off drying off later. I sat down on a wall next to Liam. I wrinkled my nose at the smell of his chips. "Aren't you getting anything to eat?" he asked me waving the chips in front of my face. I shook my head sternly.<p>

"Not hungry" I lied. He narrowed his eyes in a suspicious way but nodded a short time after. I took a deep breath and faced my attention to the almost most empty beach. There were only a few people still on there; a small family finishing off a sandcastle, a couple with a toddler holding each of their hands and another couple sitting on the sand, whispering in each others ears making the other giggle.

The sun was still out and shining even though it was beginning to get late. I then turned my attention to the people next to me. It fascinated me the way they all could get along without any trouble. They we're like a real family and _I _had actually joined them and got along with them. Maybe they even considered me apart of their family.

I was cut out of my mild fantasy from a jab on the shoulder. "we're off now" Blondie said as she took my hand and led me back to everyone near the bus.

"it's about time" Tracy remarked as she pushed me into the bus. I turned around and grinned lazily at her, climbing into the bus.

I sat and leaned my head against the window while Tracy finished the head count, nodded to mike and sat down next to me. She elbowed me lightly. I faced her with a confused, annoyed expression "what?" I snapped. She raised a brow at me and rolled her eyes along with it.

"didn't you hear me? I said it's Liam's birthday in a week, what are you getting him?" she asked me. I felt a sharp feeling of guilt in the pit of my stomach. I hadn't bought Liam a birthday present. i needed one fast, and i had no money.

I smiled up at Tracy "trace…can I borrow 40 quid, pretty please?" and by 'borrow' I meant get it and never pay her back. She sighed and dug into her pocket and took out the money, handing it to me. I smiled in return and shot her a 'thank you' nod.

I placed the note into my shorts pocket and went back to daydreaming to make the time pass. As soon as we arrived and I was out of Tracy's sight and knocked on mike's office.

"what is it, Alex?" he asked as I entered the room. I smiled at him and sat on a chair opposite him.

"mike, you know it's Liam's birthday soon, well, I 'ant got any money and I really wanna get him the perfect gift, so can I borrow 30 quid?" I asked praying he hadn't seen Tracy giving me money.

He dug into his pocket, got a small wallet and got out a couple of notes, handing it to me. "use it wisely" he said cautiously. I nodded and smiled wider.

"I will" I replied as I walked out before he could say another word.

* * *

><p>"HEY!" I yelled to Sophia, who was sat reading next to me. Her eyes glanced up away from the book and turned to me. I smiled at her.<p>

"so…what's the book?" I asked trying to make conversation, personally I hate reading! Why read a book for days, when you can just wait for the movie and find out what happens in under 3 hours? She held up the book in front of her face so I could see it.

'great expectations' sounds boring!

I nodded and her eyes shot straight back to the book. I groaned and sat up from the sofa, into the kitchen. There had to be a least one person I could get to go into town with me.

"…Hi" I almost screamed as I saw Ronnie sat at the kitchen table. She seemed taken back by my yelling but smiled sweetly back at me.

"hey" she replied. She took a bite into a apple and pointed to the seat next to her. I hopped into the seat she pointed at.

"so watcha' up to?" I asked hoping that I would get a reply. She shrugged a little and bit into the apple again.

"bored, hungry, solving the hungry part" she said. I smirked at the short, but amusing reply she gave me and nodded back. I looked to where she was and saw everyone playing a game of football. Her eyes followed Rick as he kicked the ball into the net.

I tapped her on the shoulder trying to get her attention. She looked at me "why don't you go play with them?" I asked. She looked back at Rick then back at me, her checks flushing a pick colour. She shook her head.

"I'm crap at football" she said and threw the apple onto the table.

I shrugged and nodded at the same time. So, it's a chance to get to talk to _Rick_" I sung his name making her blush even deeper. She cleared her throat and went back to her normal skin colour.

A evil smirk appeared on her face and she looked at me. "what about you and _you-know-who_?" she sung back. I sat up straight and glared at her.

"you need to start making sense." I said trying to keep on a poker-face. She didn't buy it and gazed across to Liam, who was now teaching Gray how to score. I smiled at the sort of heart warming sight and Ronnie grinned at me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "okay, maybe I do have a-" I looked down with embarrassment "a thing for Liam" I replied quietly.

She shot off her seat and began jumping up and down yelling loudly "I knew, I knew it" everyone came rushing into the kitchen with anxious faces.

"what the hell is she yelling about?" Liam asked me. Ronnie looked up at me then to Liam and opened her mouth to speak.

I quickly placed my hand over her mouth. "she just really loves apples" I said nervously. They all stood there, then left mumbling about what a waste of time that was. I uncovered her mouth and she spat out the taste of it.

"listen short ass, if I hear you've told anyone, I'll tell rick about your little crush on him, then I'll clone you 1000 times, kill you, then I'll kill all your clones. Got it?" I snapped. She raised both eye brows and nodded sheepishly.

"good. Now your sneaking into town with me." I ordered.

* * *

><p>"What are we shopping for? And why did you change into…that" she looked down at my mini skirt, high heels and top that hardly covered my stomach. I tapped my nose and carried on walking.<p>

"We're here!" I whispered. We stopped outside a liquor store which read 'open 24 hours' on the window. I smirked and turned to face Ronnie.

"you wait outside here, don't go wonderin' off 'cos I will hunt you don't and find you." I hissed then opened the door pf the shop. The shop had a strong smell of wine, beer and other alcoholic drinks. I walked seductively up to the counter.

The guy's eyes shot down to my hips, to chest then up to my eyes. "can I help you?" he asked with a wink. I stopped myself from scoffing giggling instead.

"I need a 8 pack of fosters and 2 bottles of vodka. Please" I put on a dumb girl act and twirled my hair around my fingers. He nodded and got the drinks, put them into a bag and then he put them down on the counter.

"That all?" he asked his eyes still drinking my figure. I nodded and giggled for the second time. He worked out the price for it all then faced me again.

"that will be 15 pounds or 10 pounds and dinner with me" he winked again. I smiled sweetly and handed him the £15. I took the bag off the counter. I turned away and rolled my eyes at him. I walked out of the shop.

"Alright? What you got?" Ronnie asked me as she looked down at the bag. I took the bag higher and hid it from her.

"nothin', keep your nose out, now we're not going to tell anyone about this are we?" I said in a childish voice she rolled her eyes and shook her head. I smiled and walked into the centre of the town.

"So what is in the bag?_ Drugs? Sigs?" _she narrowed her eyes at me.

I scoffed dramatically and put my hand on my heart. "do you really think I'm that inappropriate?" she shrugged and carried on walking in front of me.

I sighed and followed her into the middle of the town centre. I rubbed my arms to try to keep me warm as I looked around for a shop that could sell something I could get Liam.

"C'mon it's already passed midnight, let go!" Ronnie yelled quietly. I ignored her and kept on looking for a perfect shop or gift.

"just get him some cologne from that shop" she pointed to a shop in the corner of the street.

I smirked and took her arm and dragged her off toward it. "I'm coming in too" she demanded as she pushed the door opened and we gasped at the sudden warmness from the shop and rushed in.

I walked over to the shop keeper. "good day" he welcomed with a small smile. I nodded and smiled back.

"yeah hiya, it's my mates birthday soon and I need a good gift for him, he's turning 16" I replied and looked at the bottles on the shelf in the desk.

He stood up and walked around his desk to me. "I have the perfect thing" he led me over to the other side of the shop and took a small bottle of a shelf. I took the bottle off him and looked at it. Then my eyes looked toward the piece and I gave it straight back to him.

"I can't afford a tiny bottle for 180 pounds, I only have 55 left" I told him and he put the bottle back. He humed for a while thinking to himself.

"Okay, I have another one" he said and led me to another shelf, taking off a black middle sized bottle and handed it to me.

I studied it carefully "how much?" I asked. He took a look at the bottle and looked back up at me.

"45 and I throw in free packaging" he replied. I smiled and nodded immediately. We walked back to the desk and Ronnie walked up to me.

He wrapped the bottle in a blue large box with a fancy ribbon hanging down from it. "there you go, that's £45 please" he said politely. I handed him the money and took the box.

"thanks" me and Ronnie said in sync. And walked out of the shop into the freezing town again.

"so we done?" She asked. I grinned and nodded, we began to walk back home.

"Liam's birthday; is going to be awesome." I whispered to myself as I put both bags into my left hand.

"just don't let mike, Gina or Tracy see the alcohol" Ronnie said as she looked into my bag. I gritted my teeth and turned to face her.

"I told you to keep your nose out…just don't tell anyone and I might let you have half a bottle." I said slyly. She narrowed her eyes.

"full bottle and we gotta' deal" she replied. I rolled my eyes and nodded with a laugh. "Deal, you know, you're alright"

My voice echoed as we walked closer to elm tree. Wow buying alcohol, maybe this is the new me. The more rebellious me, not the little cry baby that gets upset over anything.

* * *

><p><strong>wow that's the longest chapter i've ever written. sorry about the longish wait i've been revising for a math exam tomorrow...<strong>


	35. 35 School uniform

**Hola! This chapter is kind of just a filler, I didn't want to go straight to Liam's birthday. Thanks for the reviews:)**

**Okay so this story is getting a little long, I mean come on; 35chapters? But I don't really plan on stopping it. So I have a few questions like normal, and I really want your opinion**

**1. Shall i carry this on because there is a lot more I need to add?**

**2. if I were to finish it soon, do you want a sequel story?**

**3. Do you want Alex and Liam to get together soon or shall i hold them off for a little longer?**

**4. should Alex get charlotte back? **

* * *

><p>"We know one of you came in very late yesterday, you left the front door open!" mike yelled. I glared towards Ronnie. Never trust a kid to do an adults job. We all stood there silent for a few minutes, none of us dared to move.<p>

"Okay, we will find out who it was in the end" he growled and left the room. We all let out a deep sigh like everyone was holding their breath. It felt good to be able to breathe again.

"Okay then, who was it?" Elektra asked shooting everyone a suspicious look. I looked away from her glaze and she smirked. _Crap, oh shit._

She shook her head and waggled her finger at me like I was a child. I scowled at her back but couldn't help a grin taking its place in secounds.

* * *

><p>"It's open" I replied to the knock at my bedroom door, putting the girly magazine down on to my lap and pushing the bag of alcohol under my bed with my feet. The door opened and reviled Tracy standing there with a bag in her hands. I greeted her with a smile and she walked in and placed the bag on the floor with a sigh and sat next to me.<p>

"What's that?" I asked and pointed to the bag. She picked it up and handed it to me. I opened it up then handed it back to her, shaking my head.

While replying "no thanks" she glared at me and passed it back to me.

"It's your school uniform, you need it!" she hissed, I rolled my eyes and opened the bag up talking out the uniform.

"It's horrible!" I hissed back. She sighed again and took the uniform off me, putting it back onto the floor.

"So what's the big deal, are you scared?" she asked me looking at me seriously now. I shrugged and looked away.

She let out a laugh. "Look Alex, you shouldn't bottle things up, it's not good for you, and it's natural to be scared" she said, giving me a calm smile.

I smiled sarcasticly back and rolled my eyes. "It's not natural, I'm fifteen for Christ sake, I should be excited to meet people my age and make friends." I replied half-heartedly.

She tapped me on the back repeatedly until I lightly pushed it off. "Thanks, but I don't need a shoulder to cry on, i dont want people feeling sorry for me" I remarked. She huffed to herself and shuffled away a little, putting her hand on her lap.

"Is there any particular thing you're worried.. about school?" she asked and shuffled herself back to me so that our arms were touching.

I sighed and gave up. "Everything" I mumbled just clearly enough for her to understand me. She frowned and gave me a confused expression.

"What so meeting people? Not fitting in? Boys?" she winked at me causing me to smile. I nodded at all three options.

"Just school in general, I'm not exactly the brightest girl, I got pregnant at 15, my boyfriend left me, so i had to take care of the baby myself, and even my own parents knew how much of a mistake I was, what's the point of me going to school? I've already screwed up my life anyway" I let out a deep sigh and hung my head in shame.

I looked back up at Tracy and she gave me a sympathetic smile. "Think about what you just said; you're not the brightest girl, eh? You took care of a baby by yourself with no food, shelter or help. You got pregnant at 15? yes that was kind of stupid but if you didn't you wouldn't have had your daughter, or met anyone here at the dumping ground. Yes, your boyfriend left you that just means he wasn't the one. If you're parents didn't want you, then they were fools, because you haven't really 'screwed up your life'. You've just made yourself grow into a strong, independent, caring woman." She gave me a one armed hug.

A huge smile grew across my face; I blushed a deep shade of red. "Thanks Tracy, no matter how soppy that big speech was, it made me feel a whole lot better" I admitted. She smiled proudly.

"Glad to be of service" she replied humorously. I giggled then turned on a serious face again.

"But I still hate the uniform" I picked up the bag and threw it onto my bed. I picked up the magazine again and let my mind fall back into what people called 'fashionable', what a joke.

* * *

><p>I stared at my reflection in the mirror. A long white blouse, a blue tie, a blue and white skirt that ran down past my knees, white high socks and black school shoes. I looked horrendous, no questions asked.<p>

"It looks good Alex, it really does" Blondie repeated for the millionth time. I scoffed and touched the skirt with my fingertips, running down it all the way to the end.

"I look like a wannabe St. Trinian" I replied still gawping at the horrific sight that was staring back at me, pulling a face.

There were giggles coming from the doorway and I spun around to see everyone holding their mouths in case a laugh escaped. "Alright Alice in wonderland." Liam joked with a mocking smirk. I glared dangerously at him.

"Alice in wonderland doesn't wear school uniform you mong!" I corrected and he stood silent. I turned my attention back to the mirror. I did look like some sort of fairy-tale character. I took my hair out of its ponytail and puffed it up with my palms giving it more volume. It didn't make any difference; in fact it made me look more like a St. Trinians wannabe. God forbid anyone ever seeing me in this…outfit.

I groaned and turned back towards everyone still standing at the doorway. "Take a picture, it lasts longer!" I yelled before slamming the door shut in their faces, the corridor filled with groans and foot steps away from the bedroom.

"It really doesn't look that bad, does it?" I asked the girls in front of me. They all shook their heads, then hesitated and nodded. I groaned for the second time and sat on my bed next to them.

"What am I going to do? What if there's fit boys at this school?" I asked. They all grinned at me and looked me up and down.

"Then their gonna' think you're a nun with that skirt" Ronnie said sarcastically. I stuck my tongue out at her, childishly and she copied me.

"It's mainly the skirt, it you just need to higher it, then you'll be fine." Carmen suggested. I stood up and pulled my skirt up just so it was 6 inches away from my knees, then I tucked my shirt in and loosened my tie.

Wow that did make a diffrence. I looked back at the girls, and they all nodded in approval at me. I turned back to the mirror and smirked to myself.

Watch out green-bark high, Alex McDonald is coming your way.


	36. 36 getting drunk

**Mr zeze: can people not go on the internet without some jackass yelling at them for no reason? Since when did you have the right to accuse me of anything like that? I am certainly not a slut! I've never smoked in my life and never will since I had to put up with my parents doing it for 11 years. I may not wear skirts because I hate them but I do obey my parents, as for husband…I'm 15 you might want to think that line through, I am polite. And don't you care say anything about my virginity, I strongly believe that sex is a passion and a gift of love, I'm waiting until I'm married. So before you go poking your ugly nose into my personal life, think about it. Because I will argue back and make you look like an ass. Have a nice day:)**

**Thank you so much to everyone else who reviewed, i really do appreciate it, hope you enjoy this chapter:D HUGS!**

* * *

><p>"He's coming" Tracy whispered running into the room. We all ran around for a few seconds until everyone found the perfect hiding spot. I switched the lights off and hid down by the back of the door. I smirked as I heard a tired yawn and someone mumbling to themselves. The shadow passed me and mumbled again. I quickly reached up to the light switch, turning the lights on.<p>

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LIAM!" we all practically screamed. Everyone came out from their little hiding places and gave him a hug or a happy birthday wish.

Tracy came over to me. "This was a really nice idea" she said. I blushed a little, my cheeks feeling a little warm. I cleared my throat to clear the tension and smiled at her.

"Um, yeah 16's a really important birthday, you know" I covered quickly. She chuckled lightly at me and patted my back a little.

"a important birthday? Or an important person?" she said with a wink and walked off into the crowd.

_what the fuck is that supposed to mean?_

I rolled my eyes and decide to say out of the mess of people. I sighed and leant against the wall behind me. I spun around as someone poked me hard on the shoulder. I grinned at him. "Hey, happy birthday, Liam" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug.

I closed my eye, in taking his smell. "Ali, have you fallen asleep?" he whispered into my ear, causing a small tingle to run it's way up my spin. I pulled away and smiled nervously, I looked down at the floor then back up at him and smiled again.

"So, what's the plan for today then?" I asked trying to change the subject and stop myself from blushing. He shrugged and placed his hands into his pockets.

I rolled my eyes. "Sounds exciting" I said sarcastically causing him to smirk a little.

"Anyway, I have a surprise for you" I almost sung.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "what is it?" he asked cautiously. I tapped my nose slowly and grinned.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, just be at my bedroom door at midnight, knock 3 times then enter." I replied. He hesitated then nodded slowly. We talked for a while until mike came in and told us to come into the kitchen.

We followed mike into the kitchen. Laid there was a beautiful cloth with food in bowls, on plates and cups. It looked like an awesome buffet. I walked over to the table, sitting next to Liam and gray. My smile disappeared as I felt the familiar feeling of nausea in the pit of my stomach.

"Well then everyone, dig in" Gina yelled. I glanced at everyone who had already picked up some food of their choice, while my plate and hands stayed free of food. Tracy gave me a worried look.

"Aren't you going to get anything, Alex?" she asked and the whole table looked in my direction. I shook my head instantly,

"I'm-I'm not Hungary" as if on queue my stomach made a large gurgle. She glared at me and let a hint of a smile form on her lips.

"sounds like you are to me, eat…now" she replied cockily.

_What a bitch, she isn't the freakin' boss of me. _

I glared back at her and took the smallest cookie on the plate and took a bite into it, holding down a gag.

The table began to talk again and I placed the reminder of the cookie into my jeans pocket.

I thought this stupid shit was over and done with, I've already lost a load of hair, what's next, I turn grey? Stupid random feels of being ill, making me look like a stubborn child.

After breakfast/lunch. Or brunch if you want to call it that. We all headed to the main room and gave Liam his presents. He got; 3 vouchers from Johnny, tee and Carmen, a random book from Gus, a new jacket from Ronnie, a new shirt from Sophia, a picture frame with a picture of him and frank from frank and a 10 pound note from Jake. I didn't see why the new kids had to get him a present.

Everyone turned towards me. "oh right, I'll give it to you later" I told Liam. He smiled and went back to thanking everyone for the presents.

The day went on pretty normal, no matter how much I stressed to Liam that he should do something special he resisted. He turned 16 and played pool all day. Not the most exciting birthday I've ever seen. No matter, it was already 10pm. Only two hours until me and him can get totally wankered! Crap, what if he wont drink? Oh well I'll make him, I'm not drinking by myself while he watches me!

"Ali, you okay, you were mumbling something about drinking" Liam, shaking me lightly, waking me up from my little daydream. I blinked a few times then smiled and nodded.

"yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking about something" I replied lazily. He nodded and sat next to me.

I cleared my throat to myself quietly. "So I've decided that I need to know what that, 'surprise' is" he said making hand quotations.

I giggled and shook my head. "It's only 2 hours to wait" I mocked and he rolled his eyes at me, looking annoyed.

He smirked "Well someone told me that you've bought some booze" he whispered. My eyes widened and I glared at him.

"who in the hell told you?" I yelled. He grinned and sat up straight. "seriously Liam, it was supposed to be a surprise!" I carried on, feeling sorry for myself.

He shrugged, not caring. "so, we can still drink it, s'no like it wont taste as good"

I stand corrected, so he does drink, awesome!

"Well see you tonight" he said getting up, causing Ronnie to look at me with a freaked out face.

She wondered her way over to me. "you…and…Liam, are you planning on doing-" I cut her off and blushed furiously.

"No!" I Hissed sternly.

Shit, I never thought about that. I did have a thing for Liam, and I would possibly be drunk. I need resources. I did have...YES THAT'S IT!

I quickly ran to my room, hoping no one would follow me. I checked every drawer and sighed when I found nothing. Then smirked and went into my wardrobe, taking out a small box. I opened it, it was full of pencils, pens etc. I searched the box then took out a small, silver, shiny packet. I placed it onto my drawer and put the box away. I'm always prepared, just in case.

I know what you're thinking; "Alex, how could you, think about charlotte!" trust me, I am thinking about charlotte. I don't think charlotte would want a baby brother or sister. Plus it wouldn't really mean anything; sex with Liam I mean. I doubt anything will happen, we're just friends, that's it.

I got changed into some pjs and put the condom into my pocket, tapping it down so it was out of sight. I looked at the clock 11:55. everyone would be asleep by now. I reached down to the bag and took it out from under my bed, smirking at the heavy bag. 9 bottles. Ronnie _had_ to take one didn't she?

* * *

><p>The door opened slowly and Liam's head appeared around the corner. I smiled and waved. "don't close the door" I whispered. he nodded and followed me orders. I stood up and took the bag carefully.<p>

"follow me" I whispered and walked out of my room, trying not to let the bottles clink together. He followed me out of the door and down the stairs. We entered the kitchen and I opened the drawer, taking out a bottle opener. I shut the draw quietly and continued to walk out of the kitchen into the garden. Since the garden was pretty huge, it would be a fat chance that anyone would hear us. unless Liam's a noisy drunk. I sniggered at the idea and dropped the bottles in the middle of the garden. I sat down in front of the bag and Liam plopped himself down besides me.

I opened two bottles of fosters and passed one over to Liam, taking a swig out of mine. He did the same and licked his lips at the after taste. i grinned. "this isn't your first time drinking" I pointed out. He grinned and shook his head, taking another big gulp. I rolled my eyes and downed the bottle in one, throwing the empty bottle into the distance.

"They'll see it!" Liam hissed. I shook my head and took another bottle out, opening it and throwing the cap to where I threw the empty bottle.

"I'll tidy it up later" I replied. he nodded and took the last sip of his bottle, throwing it like me. I threw him another bottle and he opened it. I couldn't stand the silence for any longer.

"here" I passed him the box with his present in it. He grinned and tore of the wrapping paper, taking out the cologne out.

He smiled "thanks Ali, he gave me a one arms hug and put the Cologne back into the box, placing it in his pocket.

"so Liam, tell me more about yourself, I mean, you're like one of my best mates, I need to know all the details" he smiled at me and leaned onto the palm of his hands, beaming at me with a grin on his face.

"what about, how I got into care?" he asked. the weird thing was; he didn't look to bothered about talking about it, there was something strange about the way he smirked at the mention of his past.

I started at him then gradually nodded "well" he sighed "I can't even remember, i don't even know what happened" he mumbled. A feeling of pity rushed it's way into me.

"Sorry to here that" I replied, trying not to sound too sympathetic. He smiled at me and took yet another swig. I glanced at the house. It was lifeless, no lights were on, the doors were shut and all the windows were shut too. I sighed it looked really depressing. I looked toward Liam's direction.

"Hey" I took out two bottles, passing him one. "First one to down it wins, alright?" we quickly opened our bottles and downed it as fast as our throats could.

"YES, Alex-the-champion!" I yelled as I beat him by a second. He frowned and opened a fresh bottle.

We carried on with drinking games for a while until there was nothing left, I was sure that we we're both drunk at this point. I giggled and rested my hand on Liam's shoulder.

"you know what I like about you, Liam" I whispered into his ear. He grinned at me and shrugged lazily.

we both laughed "and what's that then, Ali-boo" Both our speeches were slurred, Liam's a tiny bit more than mine. I removed my hand and replaced it with my head, making myself comfy.

"you're caring, you care about everyone here, you treat them like...they are your family, it's really sweet, I really like it" I admitted. He blushed a cute pink colour and rested his head on mine. I smiled at this position, hoping it would last forever.

"Well, what I like about you is...you don't give a shit what people think about you, you have a child, and yet you still haven't ended up like most parent teens, your life has still turned out alright" he replied, his head resting deeper into mine. I smiled and closed my eyes.

we stayed in a comfortable silence until I broke it. "Liam" I whispered, his head lifted up and he looked at me. "I think, you see, I really," I burst into fits of laughter and laid on the grass. he laughed along with me and laid next to me, our heads inches apart.

"you know, this is like a mushy movie, when they look at clouds and say what they look like" I said with a giggle, he chucked as well and looked up towards the sky. I did the same. I sighed. there were no clouds out this night, only stars and a mist in the air.

I sat up and looked down at him "You look like you're about to fall asleep" I told him he nodded and yawned. I rolled my eyes and smirked. "you're such a lightweight" I mocked, he glared childishly at me. He sat up along with me.

"Ali, you look...different" he said. I frowned and looked down at my appearance.

"oh yeah, how?" I asked, really curiously. He yawned and leaned in to my ear. I gulped trying to wet my suddenly dry throat. He chuckled into my ear. I took a deep breath.

"In the nightlight, you look hot" he whispered. I smiled and bit my lip. He came away from my ear and winked at me. I smiled back and leaned into his ear, giggling in the process.

"Liam, I really like you, you're really hot, you drive me insane with your accent, hoodies, shirts and you're constant joke flirting with me."

Wow, that was easy to admit, then again, I didn't even know if i meant it.

His eyes widened and he stared at me. "Really, your...you mean it?" he asked, I bit my lip again and nodded. He smiled. "Ali-boo, I feel the exact same way, you drive me insane every time I see you with another guy, especially with Jake since he has a thing for you, I love the way you get embarrassed by the slightest thing" he replied. I looked down to the floor and blushed.

As I looked up his lips crashed into mine.

like that dream I had, except this wasn't a dream...it wasn't a dream. holy shit I'm kissing Liam and he's not pulling away. Is this a bad thing?

As his tongue licked the bottom of my lip, practically begging, I smirked through the kiss and made a gap.

Alex, his drunk, this doesn't mean anything!

I didn't listen to myself and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He placed his arms around my waist. Then I realized how drunk he actually was, he wasn't even kissing my lips now. His lips was slowly making their way down my neck.

Stop him, for fuck sake stop him!

"Liam" I whispered. no response he carried on kissing my neck. "Liam" I said a little more sternly, he still carried on. "Liam!" I yelled and pushed him away so he fell backwards.

"lets just not, not here" I said patting his chest. he nodded shamefully and pecked my lips again. I smiled and got up, helping him up along with me. we picked up the empty bottles and threw them into the bag. We then made our way back inside, up to my room.

"Thanks for tonight" he whispered with a smile.

I smiled back and nodded. "no problem" I whispered back and kissed him again. We closed the door and laid on my bed, still making out.

I woke up to the sound of snoring.

who the fuck is that?

I groaned quietly to myself as I felt a strong headache coming on. I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes until I heard another snore. I sat up in my bed and looked to the side of me.

I yelled in shock, lucky not waking him.

Holy mother of god, Liam was in my bed, shirtless, asleep, what the fuck did we do last night?

* * *

><p><strong>wow, that was one of the longest chapters i've ever written!<strong>

**Do you think Ali and liam got up to anything? **

**hope you liked it:)**


	37. 37 Kiss me again

**Sorry to disappoint you all, but I have to announce that Ali &**** Liam are not 'officially' together yet… I've been on holiday for the past week so didn't get to write for a while**

**Ohhhh yeah, I've deleted 'music hits elm tree' to be honest that story wasn't getting away where and it was too much of a hassle to up****date since my friend was writing it for me:) so, there **_**could**_** be a new one story coming, im not too sure yet since I hate only writing one story at a time.**

* * *

><p><em>Oh shit, fucking hell. <em>

I looked down at myself; pjs on and secure, I reached into my pocket. Condom still in its wrapper. Thank god! I let out a deep breath and looked down towards Liam. I wonder what did happen last night. I shook him lightly, trying to wake him up.

"Liam, wake up, Liam!" I whispered. He moved a little then his eye lids slowly opened. He hissed at the light coming in from my window. Then opened them fully turning to face me.

"hey Ali" he greeted and closed his eyes again. His eye shot open again and he jumped out of the bed. I did the same.

"ALI? What the hell?" he yelled. I put my fingers to my lips and rolled my eyes. We both sat down again on the edge of my bed.

"Listen, I don't really remember, but I don't think we did anything, I'm sure of it" I replied. He sighed and his body language relaxed. We both looked away from each other.

_Things were now going to get awkward between us._

* * *

><p>I hid my eyes under my hands, trying to block out everything around me. "You look awful, Alex" Rick said as he tapped me on the shoulder. I took my hands away and shot him a death glare.<p>

"Gee, thanks for your kind words" I replied and put my hands back to my eyes, groaning into them.

"When will this headache go away?" I mumbled between my hands. Tracy walked past and patted me on the head.

"You shouldn't of snuck out and fallen over in the garden then" she mocked. I rolled my eyes.

_Some cover up story_. Tracy asked me why I and Liam looked rough this morning. So I told her I tried to sneak Liam out into the garden so we could have a laugh on his birthday but we tripped over and banged our heads then went straight back to bed, I know pretty pathetic, but it was the best I could do on the spot.

I rested my head onto the table and closed my eyes, trying to block out the sound of screaming children.

* * *

><p><strong>I started at him then gradually nodded "well" he sighed "I can't even remember, i don't even know what happened" he mumbled. <strong>

**"Sorry to hear that" I replied He smiled at me and took yet another swig. I glanced at the house. It was lifeless, no lights were on, the doors were shut and all the windows were shut too. I sighed, it looked really depressing. I looked toward Liam's direction.**

**"Hey" I took out two bottles, passing him one. "First one to down it wins, alright?" we quickly opened our bottles and downed it as fast as our throats could.**

* * *

><p>"Alex, Wake up, stop snoring" someone yelled causing my head to almost burst. I kept my eyes closed.<p>

"I'm not snoring, now, go away" I mumbled between my lips. They huffed impatiently.

"Alex, I need to set the table for dinner!" they yelled and tried moving my arms, making my head slip off the table giving me a mini heart attack._ Thanks Gi__na…_

"Fine! Just stop yelling" I hissed getting up and making my way into the main room. I collapsed onto the sofa and sighed with relief.

I let my eyes shut again and drifted off to sleep once again.

* * *

><p><strong>I sat up and looked down at him "You look like you're ab<strong>**out to fall asleep" I told him he nodded and yawned. I rolled my eyes and smirked. "you're such a lightweight" I mocked, he glared childishly at me. He sat up along with me.**

**"Ali, you look...different" he said. I frowned and looked down at my appearance.**

**"****Oh yeah, how?" I asked, really curiously. He yawned and leaned in to my ear. I gulped trying to wet my suddenly dry throat. He chuckled into my ear. I took a deep breath.**

**"In the nightlight, you look hot" he whispered. I smiled and bit my lip. He came away**** from my ear and winked at me.**

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open and I quickly sat up. <em>Whoa<em>_. That was…unexpected. _

"DINNER" Gina screamed. I groaned and placed my head deep into a pillow. Then I got up and followed everyone else.

I sat down and started at the food in front of me. I gagged.

"Alex, don't be discussing!" Tracy snapped. I looked back down to the food, trying to stop myself from gagging again. Liam hadn't touched anything on his plate too, he sat there staring at it, his face making it look like someone had stuck a horses head onto his plate. I looked around to make sure no one was watching. Then I took a piece of fish and placed it into my pocket. I grinned as no one realized my doings. I gradually put the whole fish into my pockets, bit by bit.

"Wow, you enjoyed that, do you want some more?" Gina asked. I put on a fake smile and shook my head.

"no thanks Gina, I'm full" I replied, picking up my plate and putting into the stink, I took out all the fish and slowly and cautiously put it into the bin.

_3 weeks without eating and not one hunger pain. Have I actually eaten anything? Wow one bite. Well this not showing at all, I'm still the same weight. _

"Ali, stop talking to yourself, it's weird" Liam said as he emptied his full plate into the bin. I giggled lightly.

"Is your head killing you as much as mine?" I asked, as I rubbed the back of my crown. Liam rolled his eyes then groaned in pain.

"Yep, I think I'm dying" he replied grinning. I raised a brow and leaned on the counter.

"What?" he asked. I didn't realize I was actually staring right at him. I shook my head and laughed a little.

"nothin', just trying to remember last night" I replied, blushing a little. He nodded and put his plate into the sink. I sighed and rubbed my temples, trying to concentrate, it didn't work.

* * *

><p>"if you didn't do anything why are you worrying?" she asked, a confused look on her face. I sighed.<p>

"Because, I'm starting to remember what happened, what if I did something I'll regret? It's really worrying, Elektra" I replied.

"The worst thing you can do is, sleep with him, and you didn't, You're acting like you're insane." She replied.

_Insane…_

* * *

><p><strong>"Liam, I really like you, you're really hot, you drive me insane with your accent, hoodies, shirts and you're constant joke flirting with me."<strong>

**His eyes widened and he stared at me. "Really, you're...you mean it?" he asked, I bit my lip again and no****d****ded.**

**He smiled. "Ali-boo, I feel the exact same way, you drive me insane every time I see you with another guy, e****s****pecially with Jake since he has a thing for you, I love the way you get embarrassed by the slightest thing" he r****e****plied. I looked down to the floor and blushed.**

**As I looked up his lips crashed into mine.**

* * *

><p>My eyes widened and my mouth fell open. "What?" Elektra asked. I just started at her, not believing what I actually did. She snapped her fingers in front of my face and I managed to blink.<p>

"Elektra, I did something really bad" I said, and scratched the back of my neck anxiously.

Her eyes widened. "What? You actually slept with him?" she asked. I placed my hands over her mouth.

"Do you want some nosy ass poking into this convocation?" I snapped, she shook her head and I took away my hands. "alright, basically what I did was, um, I admitted to Liam that I liked him and we kissed" I mumbled. A grin came across Elektra's face.

"You like Liam? Aw, that's adorable!" she mocked. I glared at her as my cheeks blushed a little.

"Shut up, but the thing is. He said he liked me too" a huge smile crept onto my face and I squealed like an excited child. Elektra rolled her eyes but smiled at me.

"So, why aren't you two going out?" she asked.

"Well maybe last night, it was just the alcohol talking; maybe he doesn't actually like me." I replied. The smile had disappeared now.

"Alex! You need to ask to find out, you idiot" she shook her head in doubt of me. I gulped and shook my head back, more dramatically.

"No way! I bet he doesn't actually like me, I'll be humiliated, I won't be able to speak to him again, don't make me do it!" I argued.

She now had her hands placed across my mouth. "Or, he'll admit he likes you back and you'll get together" she argued back, taking her hands away.

I looked down, hiding a smile. "How do I tell him? I can't just run up to him and say it" I stressed. She frowned, obviously thinking.

"Jesus Alex, you're the most confident person I know, if you just stormed into his room and ask him to kiss you again I don't think anybody would be surprised, maybe at the kissing part, but you got balls" she said as she gave me a encouraging elbow shove.

I turned to face her and smirked. "That's not a bad idea actually" I said, still smirking. Elektra's hands shot up and she waved them dramatically.

"No, no, no, that's the kind of shit you get in movies!" she replied with a worried tone. I rolled my eyes at her.

"It'll get the point across, it doesn't involve me admitting I like him, there's no downside!" I stood up and headed for the door. A pair of hands took a hold of the back of my shirt.

"Alex! Think about this, what if he actually doesn't like you, if he refuses to kiss you? or laughs in your face?" she replied.

I shrugged "so, like you said; you need to ask to find out" she sighed and a smile appeared.

"Don't worry if he doesn't kiss you, I'll kill him" she said with a grin. we both laughed.

I stopped laughing and looked at her "thanks, Elektra" I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"No problem, oh and good luck" she replied. I laughed again then walked out of the door, heading for Liam's room.

I closed my eyes as reached his door, butterflies whizzing around in my stomach. I closed my eyes shut and knocked on the door.

I gulped as I heard the door open. I didn't wait for him to say anything, I shut my eyes tighter. "I want you to kiss me again" I said in a shaken voice. I bit my lip and opened my eyes slowly. My hand flew up to my open mouth.

"Shit!" I yelled. I forgot Liam and Jake shared a room.

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM! :D :D<strong>


	38. 38 Officially together

**Hey, thanks to the last reviewers :D I've had a mild case of writers block for the past few days so this chapter might not be as up beat as the others.**

**Sorry for the late chapter, my laptop was wiped out and had to be sent of, so I'm writing this while I'm baby sitting...enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jake stood there with a large grin across his face. "Um we've never kissed before but ok!" he said as he took a step closer to me. I took a step back away from him.<p>

"Sorry Jake, I actually meant to say that to Liam" I replied awkwardly. He laughed and nodded at me.

"it's okay, I was only joking" he said with a friendly smile. I smiled back at him.

I looked back behind Jake and noticed that the room was empty "have you seen Liam anywhere then?" I asked him.

"he went out with frank somewhere" he replied.

I sighed and gave him a small smile. "okay, well I'll see you later" I waved a goodbye and walked back down stairs, leaving him by himself.

I walked down the stairs, smiling at the occasional person I pass. "Alex, a word please" mike said as he popped his out of his office. I followed him into the room, my smile disappeared as I saw that woman from willow care home, miss Lawrence I think her name was. I took a deep breath and put on a huge smile.

"miss Lawrence, back so soon?" I asked. She raised a brow at me and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at me. They returned back to normal when my smile brightened.

"yes well, I have something for you, Alex, I don't know how you're going to take it" she replied slowly. I shrugged and she passed me a large pile of papers. I looked through and smiled. It was pictures of Charlotte, sent from the family in America. I lifted them up into the light and a small brown envelope fell into my lap. I picked it up and opened it, it was a letter addressed to me.

_**Dear Miss Alexandria McDonald,**_

_**My name is Holly Johnson, my husbands name is mark Johnson. I'm going to tell you a story.**_

_**I met mark when I was 19, he was 23, I am now 28 and he is 32. From the moment I met mark, I knew he was the one. I just knew it, it was love at first sight. He made me laugh, looked after me, and treated me like a queen. We weren't just a couple, we were best friends, and still are. We both wanted children, desperately. A year after we met, we wed. Then 6 months after that we decided to go for it, try to have children. We tried and tried, after 2 months we knew something was wrong. We found out I was fertile, I was unable to have children. Mark told me it doesn't matter. That we can still have a life together. But I knew he wasn't being so honest. I knew how much we wanted a family. I felt so worthless, unloved. We celebrated my 21st birthday in a hospital. I had tried to commit suicide. It was a hard few months after that, but a year after we tried to adopt, and things were looking better for us. But then, things turned for the worst, nobody wanted us to adopt their baby, and it was my fault, they didn't want a woman with a past where she tried to kill herself. Just when we thought we had no chance of ever being able to raise a child, they told us about you. How you we're only 15 and had a baby girl, about how you were in a care home. We we're delighted, they brought Charlotte to us as soon as they could. I couldn't believe how beautiful she was. We wish to thank you. We know you tried to stop them from taking her away, but they still did. But we truly thank you. You saved our marriage and maybe even my life.**_

_**For a 15 year old girl, you did a great job of raising Charlotte so far. We hope to do just as good a job as you did, she seems happy here in America, she loves the sun and loves our new dog, pebbles, as you'll see in one of the photos we've sent you. We'll send you updates, news and photos every month, you deserve more but it's all we can do at the moment. Maybe when you're older you can visit her, maybe even have her back, we'll have to talk about that. Thank you again!**_

_**Yours sincerely, Mr and Mrs Johnson.**_

I wiped the tears that fell from my eyes and put the letter onto my lap. How could have I been so fucking selfish?! I should have known they wouldn't let Charlotte get sent to a family that would neglect her. I put the pictures and the letter all together and placed them onto the desk.

"so what now? I have to write back or something?" I asked, still wiping tears from my red cheeks. She smiled at me, and shook her head.

"no Alex, you don't, I'll be back next month sometime, nice to see you again" she replied before heading out of the door. I took the pile off from the desk.

"thanks mike, see ya'" I said in an upbeat voice and walked back upstairs. I placed the pile into a drawer. I turned around as the front door slammed shut and loud footsteps and yelling came from down stairs. I ran down stairs to see what was going on, I came down to see Liam and frank, bragging about how they did something that was, and I quote 'more awesome than liamade' whatever that was. I crossed my arms and watched with amusement as they carried on acting like 5 year olds.

Liam turned to face me and smiled at me. "hey Ali" he greeted. I smiled nervously back, aware of the sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I tried again and the same happened. I was now getting weird looks off everyone in the room.

I sighed and relaxed myself. "hey, I need to talk to you" I said a pitch higher than normal, not so relaxed but at least it came out. He frowned but led me outside into the deserted back garden. We wondered right to the back and sat on the beach.

"so what's up?" he asked, looking worried.

I smiled, probably looking like a demented person. "well, here goes...you know-you know last night. We got really drunk, yeah?" he nodded. I cleared my throated loudly. "well, I don't think you remember anything, but, I remember quite a lot, almost everything. Liam, I, we." I stammered.

He laughed "why are you acting so wired? What do you need to tell me?" he asked seeming like he was getting impatient.

"Just...whenweweredrunkweadmittedmel ikedeachotherandimeantit" I let out a breath and smiled widely at him.

He chuckled "yeah, I didn't catch a word of that" he said with a cute smile. I sighed and bowed my head in embarrassment. I felt my face burning up.

"I said, when we were drunk we admitted we liked each other, I meant it" I replied, not even glancing at him. I heard him mutter "wow" under his breath. I bravely turned to face him, he seemed shocked.

"Ali, I remember last night, I just didn't want to bring it up-" I cut him off.

"because you didn't mean a word of it" I mumbled. He shook his head. I turned to face him, confusion gleaming in my eyes.

"no, actually, I thought you didn't mean a word of it, I meant every word." his face turned a bright red. I giggled and hid my red face as well.

"Liam, I really can't believe you like me back, this is so amazing, I really can't believe it-" I was cut off by his lips crashing into mine. I was a little taken back but kissed back after a while.

This kiss, was so much better than last nights. It was sweet, passionate and the best part;sober. It actually meant something. Out lips moved in perfect synchronization, like something you'd see in a romantic film. We kissed for a couple minutes longer then pulled away. I smiled and bit my lip.

"what a perfect way to shut me up" I said, my smile almost growing bigger. He raised a brow at me and laughed along with me.

I shuffled closer to him and rested my hands on my knees. "so, what happens now, are we, you know, going out?" I mentally slapped myself at my horrible people skills, this was the time when I wish my mum taught me how to 'whoo' a guy.

He shrugged "do-do you want to? There's no point of us liking each other and not doing anything about it." he replied. I giggled again and nodded at his question.

"Don't make this more awkward than it already is. Yes, I'll go out with you." I charmingly said. He grinned and let out a big breath.

I rolled my eyes. "one two things; one, don't get me knocked up and two, never, and I mean _never_ call me ali-boo again!" he smirked and nodded.

"sure thing, ali-boo" he replied with a cheesy smile. I slapped his arm playfully.

_Finally, After ages of liking Liam, I actually did something about it, life is sweet!_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now their offically together :'D <strong>


	39. 39 Couple stuff

**OMG it feels like it's been forever! Really sorry for the last chapter!**

* * *

><p>I gave the driver the money and we sat at the back of the bus. "Liam, why did you wake me up at 7 to go into town?" I whined. He smirked and rolled his eyes at me.<p>

"Your really not a morning person, besides I don't need a reason to want to hang out with my girlfriend" he replied, taking hold of my hand.

_Girlfriend__ that word will never sound any better coming from his mouth! It's been 2 weeks since me and Liam had got together, we haven't had chance to hang out just me-and-him, someone's always wanted to come with us. The only people who know about our relationship are Elektra (which Liam wasn't too happy about…) and frank. He said he didn't care who knew, but I did, I didn't want any stupid care worker poking their nose in like they did with charlotte, who knows what would happen if they found out about us? So we couldn't do 'couple' stuff in the house, so that basically left talking, riveting right? This was the first time we'd looked like a couple since we got together, I not complaining I like his company and he's sweet, funny and caring but it would be nice to be able to kiss my own freakin' boyfriend! __Boyfriend __that word is so perfect._

We arrived in town and hopped off the bus thanking the driver on the way out. I zipped up my jacket and turned to face him "so," I started "where to first?" I asked, trying not to sound too unenthusiastic. He shrugged. _great…_

We walked around a little bit, checking out some stalls on the market. It actually was kind of fun, until it started to pour it down. We ran for shelter under a bus stop so we could wait the rain out. I sat down, my back leaning against the cold brick wall behind me. "school starts on Monday" I randomly point out, breaking the silence.

"hmm" Liam replied, waking up from his daydream. "oh yeah, right, why you scared?" he asked with a small smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"yeah, I'm terrified of high school kids" I replied sarcastically. He pulled me into a hug and I leant my head on his shoulder.

"what's high school like?" I whispered into his shoulder. He sat up and looked at me weirdly. I sighed and sat up as well.

I opened my mouth and shut it again, debating with myself whether or not to tell him. "you see, I never really went to high school for that long" I murmured. He frowned at my explanation, obviously wanting to know more. "I-I was bullied, for ages, by this girl called Sarah, she was known as the most popular girl in school. She started to bully me in year 4, it started with name calling, just little things you know? Then when we reached high school, she got the school to hate me, I don't know how but there were rumours about me going around. Stuff saying I paid her boyfriend to sleep with me. Everyone called me 'whore' or 'slut'. no one called me by my real name except the teachers. My friends we're scared to go near me just in case Sarah said something to them. There was one day where I walked into school, everyone was laughing at me, I didn't have a clue why, until Sarah confronted me. She showed me a video, it was her and brad kissing and…well you know. I felt so idiotic, so I stopped going to school. I waited until my parents were at work and stayed at home. 3 months before I turned 15, brad begged me to take him back, he said Sarah made the whole thing up and that the person in the video wasn't him. I believed him and took him back, then I got pregnant, so I couldn't really go to school after that." I leant back down against the wall. I felt Liam's grip tighten on my hand.

"you keep a lot of things from me, Alex McDonald." he said with a grin. I smiled back and pecked his lips quickly.

"Thanks" I whispered into his ears.

"for what?" he asked, pulling me closer to him.

I dug my head into him and closed my eyes. "For everything and for being you"

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter was sooo cheesy and short. I really hated it, but I had horrible writers block, it was awful! I promise the next chapter will be better.<strong>


	40. 40 Truth or dare

**Heyy! Ok I reviewed my own story (kinda) *face palms self* but it wasn't me, it was my friend on my laptop and she forgot to log me off… how embarrassing, if your reading this, you know who you are, I will kill you! -_-**

**ANYWAY!**

* * *

><p>I connected mine and liam's lips together for the last time before entering the house with a smile on my face. We walked through to the living room. "Hey" everyone in the room greeted then turned their attention back to whatever they were doing. How rude…<p>

"yes, we had an awesome time thanks for asking" I said sarcastically as I collapsed onto the sofa. I started at the tv, trying to enjoy another touring episode of Hannah Montana. One of these days I will kill Carmen.

I rolled my eyes at the incredibly cheesy show. I turned to face Sophia. Her nose was stuck inside a book, for a change. Note the sarcasm. I turned to face Johnny, who looked about as horrified by the show as I was.

"Carmen, can't we watch something good for a change?" I whined. She sighed and turned it over to another channel.

"what do you want to watch then?" she asked us. I shrugged in reply.

"Anything but Hannah Montana" I murmured under my breath. She scowled at me and turned it onto some random comedy show. I huffed and dug myself deeper into the sofa. I watched the tv for as long as possible until my eyes began to twitch from boredom. "okay, that's it, everyone into the garden. Now" I demanded. I picked up an empty water bottle on the way out. They all stood up and followed me into the garden. We sat in the middle in a large circle.

"What are we doing out here" Jake asked looking up at the cloudy sky. I rubbed my hands together and smirked.

"we're gonna have a game of truth or dare" I replied. Everyone sat there staring at me. "what?" I asked.

"we're not 2, Alex" Ronnie said with a mocking grin. I sighed and moved into the circle more. Everyone copied my actions.

"well, what about extreme truth or dare" I asked trying to sound dramatic. I saw liam smirking at me from the corner of my eye.

They all started at me again in silence. "Jesus Christ, it's like truth or dare, you have a bottle and you spin it, whoever it lands on you say truth or dare they pick, but, you _have_ to do the dare, or you have to do the forfeit dare in which we'll all decide in a minute, get me?" I asked. They all nodded. "alright, so what's the forfeit dare gonna' be then?" I asked.

Silence. Awesome…

I groaned "fine, the forfeit dare will be;" I looked around the garden for anything I shrugged and picked up a snail. "To eat this snail" I finished. There was an outburst of eww's. "what, they do it all the time in France!" I exclaimed.

**(A/n: None of these dares are mine I got them all from a random site)**

"okay, I'll go first" tee said with excitement. She took the water bottle and spun it, it landed cleanly on Elektra. This should be fun.

"Truth" Elektra said bluntly.

Carman whispered something into tees her and she giggled "Who's the hottest person you know?" she asked, blushing a little.

Elektra thought for a while "Mark Johnson" she replied smiling. She took the bottle and spun it, it landing on Sophia. Poor girl.

Sophia stared at everyone nervously "Truth" she whispered in a quite voice. Elektra rolled her eyes and was obviously trying to come up with a good question.

"Are you a virgin?" she asked. My mouth dropped open. You can't ask someone who's that shy a question like that. Sophia nodded wearily and took the bottle spinning it. It landed on Tyler.

He sat up and shrugged "um truth then" for god sakes! Is anyone gonna' pick dare?

"Look, I'll do it since she's so quite" Elektra butted in. What's wrong with her today? "have you ever gone out with someone you weren't attracted to?" she asked. I laughed out loud. Too loudly. Everyone looked at me and I nodded to say 'sorry'.

"I don't know, I don't think so" he answered. He took the bottle and spun it. I smirked as it landed straight in front of me.

I sighed "dare" I said lazily. He grinned and looked around the circle. Oh god, I could tell this wasn't going to be good.

"I dare you to kiss Rick, on the lips for 10 seconds" he said pointing to his own lips. I bit my tongue and saw liam stiffen up. Cute!

Rick looked at me pretty embarrassed I sighed "Fine, whatever" I huffed and crawled over to Rick. When I reached him I knelt down and quickly pulled the collar of his shirt and attached our lips.

Tyler began counting down "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" we both pulled away, wiping our mouths in disgust.

"That" I spat out some saliva "was like kissing my brother, gross" I said while I spat onto the ground again. Rick agreed and did the same.

We all watched as mike came out "Alex, a word please" he said. I nodded and got up.

What have I done wrong this time?! I followed him to his office and we stopped outside of it. He turned to face me, a look of fear hinting in his eyes.

"You might not be ready for this, Alex" he said softly. Why was he being nice to me? Is my death behind that door or something.

He opened the door and led me through. I stopped in the middle of the room. It might as well have been my death! I backed up towards the door.

"Mum? Dad?" I whispered to myself. This can't be happening. I'm going to throw up.


End file.
